Growing Pains
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: Growing Pains Prequel Story: Things are changing for the Frank Reagan family. He and his wife Mary, were more than content with their three children, until they were taken by surprise by the unexpected, in the form of a new baby. Follow the joy and heartaches, the Reagan kids endure while growing up in a loving and caring family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An unexpected turn of events**

I was asked to write a Reagan prequel story, so here it goes. Hope everyone enjoys.

Pre-Note: The Reagan family, was thriving, with strong ties in the NYPD. Henry Reagan was the Police Commissioner, and his son Frank Reagan was a first grade

Detective. Many before them had also been in the ranks, including the Mounties, and other various positions. Henry and his wife Betty lived in a nice neighborhood in

Brooklyn, and Frank and his wife Mary, along with their three children, Danny age 8, Erin age 6, and the youngest Joe age 3, lived in a smaller neighborhood in

Brooklyn. The house was single story home with small bedrooms, kitchen and living room. Making things a little difficult for the family of five.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was a normal day for the Reagan's. Frank was busy working a homicide case, and his wife Mary was hard at work taking care of their home and three children. She

had just gotten home from picking up Danny and Erin from school, and was preparing to get started on dinner. "Can we have a snack?" Six-year-old Erin asked. Mary

checked the time, and figured it would be okay, the chicken in the sink still thawing out. "I guess a cookie or two wouldn't hurt," Mary tweaked her daughters nose.

"Go ask your brothers if they want one too." Mary only wanted to have to clean up one mess, knowing dinner would come and cause an even bigger one, especially

with her three old. "Danny! Joe!" Erin screamed from the kitchen door. "Erin Reagan," Mary chastised. "I told you to ask your brothers, not yell for them." "Sorry,"

Erin took her seat at the kitchen table. Danny and Joe came running into the kitchen. "What do you want Erin?" Danny said annoyed. "Danny and me was playing

soldier," Joe sounded upset, that he had to waste the precious time he had, knowing it wasn't very often that Danny agreed to play with him. "Danny and I," Mary

corrected, before focusing her attention on her eldest. "You were supposed to be doing your homework Daniel," Mary reprimanded gently. "Sorry Mom," eight-year-old

Danny apologized, despite the fact it was obvious to his mother that he didn't mean it. "Eat your snack and then go up to your room and get started," Mary glanced

from Danny to Erin. "Yes Mam," the two school aged children nodded. "As for you," Mary turned her attention to her three-year-old. "Your brother may play with you

before and after dinner when his homework is done. But I want you to leave him alone beforehand." Mary figured it would be best to tell him now, knowing that as

soon as Danny finished his cookies, his little brother would be trailing behind him. "But Mommy!" Joe complained loudly. "I been waiting all day." "And it won't hurt

you to wait a little while longer," Mary shook her head. "There are plenty of things you can do while your brother does his homework." "Like what?" Joe was coming up

blank. "Like pick up the toys you have scattered all over the floor before Daddy gets home and steps on them." Mary knew that the first thing that would happen when

her husband got home, he would accidentally step on one of the toys. He would be crying in pain while holding his foot, and Joe would be crying that his daddy broke

his toy. "But that's not fun," Joe pouted. "Fun or not son you have to do it," Mary handed him a glass of milk. "Doing my homework isn't fun," Danny shook his head,

looking at his little brother. "But I have to do it." "Why?" Joe asked curiously. "Because Mommy and Daddy will get me if I don't," Danny pushed his head closer and

closer to his brother, grinning. "Stop!" Joe giggled, pushing his cookie covered hands on his brother's face trying to push him away. "Come on Joe," Danny got up and

took his brother into the living room where the floor was covered with toys. "You clean up your mess while I do my homework," Danny instructed, pointing out the

different blocks, cars, and books that were scattered around. Joe sighed, but started to do what his brother told him to, while Danny grabbed his backpack and made

his way into his bedroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mary took a load of laundry out of the dryer and carried it into her and Frank's bedroom, where she could put them on the bed and get started on folding them. She

had just folded the last t-shirt, before separating them, and taking them into the appropriate rooms. "Danny," she stopped by her eldest son's room first. "Here's your

clothes. I'm going to put them on your bed, please put them away when you finish your homework." "Okay," Danny turned around to glance at his mother for a brief

second. In a hurry to get his homework done. "Danny," Mary said again, before taking a seat on the edge of her son's bed. "Come sit next me, I'd like to talk to you

for a few minutes." "What did I do now?" Danny moved to take the seat, Mary had patted. "Just because I tell you I want to talk, doesn't mean you are in trouble,"

Mary softened, beginning to realize that because of her tone, he could get that impression. "Yes, it is," Danny nodded wide-eyed. "At least it does with Dad." "I just

wanted to tell you, that I appreciate you helping me with your brother, and getting him to pick up his toys, before he started throwing a fit. You really took the

initiative of being a big brother, by getting him to listen." "It was nothing," Danny started to get up so he could go back to his homework. Sure, Danny didn't enjoy

doing his homework, in fact he hated it. All he knew, was that he wanted to go play, and if doing his homework was the condition, he figured he didn't have a choice.

Especially considering his parents would probably murder him if he didn't. Unfortunately, before Danny had a chance to get too far away from her, she pulled him back

and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Awe Mom," Danny crunched up his face. "I'm too big for that sort of thing." Mary laughed, patting his back. Thinking of how much he

would change as he grew older, and would no doubt turn into a lady's man like his father. "Of course, you are," Mary let him go, dreading the moment he grew up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, and Frank walked through the door, where he found his pouting three-year-old. "What's the matter Little Joe?" Frank picked the boy up and

carried him into the kitchen, so he could get a drink. "Mommy won't let Danny play with me," Joe's lower lip stuck out. "What did Danny do this time?" Frank could

only imagine, knowing nine times out of ten Danny was the one he came home to being in trouble. "Nothing," Mary shook her head, joining her husband and son in

the kitchen, so she could check on the chicken that was baking in the oven. "He's doing his homework." "Danny's doing his homework?" Frank was also used to

coming home to Danny being the one to give Mary a hard time, by not wanting to do his homework. "And he went up without any hassle," Mary enlightened him.

"He's up to something," Frank pointed at her. "And you can figure out what it is," Mary went back to the laundry room, so she could get started on another load. "On

my way," Frank started for the bedrooms, his youngest son, still latched on his back. Mary was feeling unusually tired, after the long day, and all she wanted to do

was lay down for a nap. Unfortunately, she had three children and a husband that were hungry, and needed a hot meal on the table. "Joe," Frank set his youngest son

down. "Go play in your room for a few minutes, so I can go talk to your brother." "Again, I can't play with my brother," Joe started to pout all over again, crossing his

arms in front of his chest. "And you won't play with him at all Joseph Connor, unless you stop acting like that." Frank turned him around and landed a quick swat to

his bottom, before sending him off to his bedroom. "Danny," Frank walked into his son's room, not even bothering to knock, knowing there would be plenty of time for

that later, the boy was only eight after all. "Dad, whatever it is I didn't do it," Danny said immediately, the second his father walked through the door. "I never said

you did," Frank tussled the boy's hair. "Sorry," Danny glanced at him. "It's a habit." "So how was school today?" Frank was running down the checklist in his head."

"Boring as usual," Danny answered. "Your mom said that you helped with your brother, and then came in and did your homework without any hassle," Frank walked

around the room, glancing occasionally at the work the boy was doing at his desk. "Yes Sir," Danny turned away from his desk. "Is there something you want to tell

me son?" Frank had a feeling his son was leaving something out. "Can't a kid do his homework without giving his parents a hard time?" Danny stood up, to pace the

floor, in a similar manner to that of his father. "Not when the kids name is Danny Reagan," Frank was thinking of all the things his son had done in just the past year.

"That hurts Dad, that really hurts," Danny placed a hand over his heart, dramatically. Knowing that if he was ever going to get to the point of asking for what he

wanted, he had to guilt trip his father first. "I'm sorry son," Frank placed a hand on the back of his son's neck. "Can I talk to you about something Dad?" Danny looked

at his father's intently. Here it comes, Frank thought to himself. "I'm the oldest, and it's my job to take care of Erin and Joe, right?" Danny started, just before getting

started on his reasoning. "That's right," Frank nodded. "In that case, don't you think it would be in the family's best interest if I took self-defense lessons, so I could

protect them. In case of an emergency of course." Danny explained. "Of course," Frank was fighting a smile, trying to remain serious, considering his son was

behaving so serious at the moment Frank was having a hard time remembering that the boy was only eight. "Well what do you think Dad?" Danny pushed for an

answer. "You make a valid point my boy," Frank was hoping to make it appear that he was at least thinking about it, rather than just saying no right off. "I don't know

Danny," Frank shook his head. "I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything, mind you," Frank pointed at him seriously. "Well, don't you think it's a good idea?"

Danny shrugged. "It's not a terrible idea," Frank definitely wasn't going to go as far as saying it was a good idea. "Then what's the problem?" Danny looked confused.

"The thing is son, those lessons cost money, and its money we can't spare right now," Frank hated to say anything about money around his children, but the boy was

being so grown up about the whole thing, he felt he owed him something. "There not that expensive," Danny couldn't help but sound a little disappointed. "I

understand that son, but the thing is, that if your mother and I paid for you lessons, your sister would want to take gymnastics, and we really can't afford for both of

you to participate in something like that," Frank explained. "Yes Sir," Danny nodded in understanding. "But my lessons would be for the good of the family." "You are

acting very mature about this Danny. But your sister is only six, and she may not see it like that. Do you understand?" "I understand," Danny said solemnly. "I'm

proud of you buddy," Frank patted the boys back. "Now get back to your homework." Yes Sir," Danny crossed the floor to return to his desk. "You can come

downstairs when you finish," Frank added, before returning to the kitchen, hoping to spend a few minutes with his wife in quiet.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Did you talk to Danny?" Mary asked as soon as she saw her husband. "I did," Frank replied, picking up one of the cars Joe missed, and tossed it into the toy chest

they kept in the corner of the living room. "And?" Mary pushed for an explanation to her son's good behavior. "My eight-year-old son is smarter than the average

adult," was all Frank could think to say. Still surprised by the conversation he had just had, knowing that if he would have said no to any other eight-year-old child, he

would have gotten nothing but tears and complaints. "You should be proud then," Mary took the dishes from the cabinet, so she could get started on setting the table.

"I am, I think," Frank said still thinking. "He just caught me off guard." "That's our boy," Mary laughed. "What did he want anyways?" Mary remembered, that he had

yet to tell her what had caused their sons good behavior. "He wants to take self-defense lessons," Frank chuckled. "I hope you told him that now wasn't a good time,"

Mary knew that bill paying was already hard enough. "I told him that I would think about it. But to be honest, I think it better our son lack in one skill set. He's already

more than talented in so many ways. The boy can talk himself out of anything. He would be a great hostage negotiator. Maybe I should ask the Commissioner, if he

wants to start recruiting kids a few years before high school." Frank teased. "Don't give your father any ideas," Mary was being completely serious. "Besides, our son

is not going to work NYPD. He's going to go to college." "We're talking about the same kid, right?" Frank looked at his wife confused. "The boy has the attention span

of a nat." "Just please do not encourage him," Mary already had to worry about her husband on the job, she didn't want to add her own flesh and blood to that list."

She had just started carrying a stack of plates over to the table, when she stopped suddenly. She set the plates down with a thump, and Frank started to to pay

attention, knowing she normally treated her dishes with more care. "Mary?" Frank took a step closer behind her, so he could place a hand on her back. "Are you

okay?" "I'm fine Frank," Mary took a shallow breath. "Just lost my breath for a minute." "Maybe you should go lay down," concern was showing in Frank's voice. "With

this brood," Mary leaned against the table still trying to catch her breath, knowing there was still plenty she had to do before bed. "I can take care of the kids," Frank

was quick to volunteer. "You're going to feed them, wash the dishes, keep Danny and Erin from fighting, keep Joe entertained, and then make sure they all take a

bath, before finally tucking them in, and making sure they actually stay in bed." Mary knew the day to day challenges far too well. "They're my children too," Frank

urged. "Let me help." "And you can have them, but there's more to ending a day than just tending to the dishes and the children," Mary stood up straight, trying to

get back to work. "I have the kids uniforms in the dryer, and as soon as there done, I have to get them hung up so they don't wrinkle." "I understand that Mary,"

Frank started to say while helping her finish with the table. "Stop worrying Frank, I'm fine, just a little tired," Mary carried the chicken over to the table. "What can I

do then?" Frank couldn't help but worry, knowing his wife's behavior wasn't natural. "You can call your children down to dinner." Mary ignored his concerns, and went

about her usual manner. Aside from moving a bit slower, she did her best to hide it from her husband.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They had just set down to dinner, Frank busy cutting up pieces of chicken for Erin and Joe. Danny, who could handle a knife on his own, was already attacking his

food, while Mary tried taking small bites of vegetables. Her stomach was feeling a little upset, but she knew she needed to eat something. Unfortunately, it wasn't long

after she forced a few bites down, she began feeling much worse and knew she needed to go lay down. The odor of the food, making her nauseated. "I need to go lay

down," Mary's voice was low, as she stood up, and hurried out of the kitchen, for her room. Frank who didn't even have time to reply, watched his wife hurry out.

"What's wrong with Mommy, Daddy?" Erin looked up at Frank. "She's just tired baby, she'll be fine," Frank reassured the little girl. Sure, Frank had to admit that he

was worried, yet he knew it wasn't right, to let that worry spread to his children. "I hungry Daddy," Joe sounded desperate, still waiting for his father to give him

something other than vegetables. "I know buddy," Frank was pulled back to tending to his youngest. Danny started to get up from the table but Frank stooped him.

"Where are you going Danny? You're not finished with your meal." "I was going to go check on Mom," Danny answered. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Then

again on the other hand, Frank wasn't sure what to think. "What if she needs some water?" Danny sounded helpful. "You can try," Frank shrugged, handing him a

glass of water. A few minutes later, and Danny returned to the kitchen. "Dad," Danny's helpful behavior changed to disgusted. "Moms throwing up in the bathroom."

"Eww," Joe said loudly. "Joe," Frank silenced him quickly. "Mommy isn't feeling good, so I need you all on your best behavior. And Joe, Danny, that means you too."

Frank was sure to add. "I's always on my best behavior Daddy," Erin voiced. "Of course, you are honey," Frank was too busy thinking about his wife, along with

everything she had voiced just minutes ago that needed to be done, before the close of the night. Danny, whom Frank could tell was on the verge of saying something

smart alec to his sister, silenced him, before he even had a chance to open his mouth. "I'm going to need help, and that includes each and every one of you," Frank

pointed at them, focusing primarily on Danny. "Yes Sir," Erin and Danny answered, while Joe worked on his dinner. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on your

mother," Frank said, leaving the three alone, to finish their meal. "How you feeling Mary?" Frank walked into his and his wife's bathroom. Where he found his wife

sitting on the floor, next to the toilet, taking small sips of water from the glass her eldest brought her. "Don't worry about me. Just take of the children." It was easy

to see, where the mothers main concern lied. "I already talked to them," Frank enlightened her. "They are eating dinner, and then they are going to help me with the

rest of the chores." "How are you are going to do that? All are children are under the age of eight," Mary felt compelled to remind him. "I already have everything

figured out," Frank sounded pleased with himself. Thinking that the one day, he gets handed the job of tending to their home and children, he was easily able to

separate jobs amongst himself and his two eldest. Normally, Mary would have asked more questions. But another fit of nausea hit her, bringing her back to the toilet.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," Frank was in a hurry to get out of the room. "Call me if you need me." Frank was gone in a matter of seconds.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time he got back to the kitchen, all three seats, that were once occupied by his children, were empty. Their plates and cups still spread about the table, and

Frank couldn't help but shake his head thinking, that no wonder his wife had a tendency to be upset with them when he got home, the little monsters wouldn't clean

up after themselves, unless they were constantly on them. "Daniel! Erin! and Joseph!" Frank tried to keep his voice down, so his wife wouldn't think that he couldn't

handle them. "What Daddy?" Joe was the one to talk, when he and his siblings approached their father. "Me and Danny is playing." "I realize that son," Frank picked

him up. "But what is something your mother has told everyone of you, multiple times a day?" Frank focused primarily on Erin and Danny. Danny and Erin exchanged

glances, trying to think of what their father could be referring to. Frank nodded at the kitchen table, and the two kids, suddenly remembered. "Sorry Dad," Erin and

Danny said simultaneously, just before they started to clear their dishes from the table and place them in the sink. "Help your brother and sister," Frank set his

youngest down. The three Reagans, were finished clearing the table in a matter of seconds, and Danny glanced back at his father. "See ya Dad," he said before

starting to run off. Unfortunately, Danny never got the chance, before his father grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him back. "I have a few chores that I could use

you and your siblings assistance with this evening." "Do we have to Dad?" Danny started to complain. "Mom made me do my homework when I got home, and I

promised I'd play with Joe after dinner." "I appreciate you offering to play with your brother Danny," Frank knew that occasionally he and Mary had to force him to

play with him, just to keep the three-year-old out of the way for a few minutes. "But with your mother not feeling well, I need some help around the house," Frank

really didn't want to have to take his children's play time away from them, them being so young and all, and no doubt full of energy. "I'll help you Daddy," Erin

volunteered, smiling up at their father, before taking a moment to sneer at her brother. Danny started to go after her, but luckily Frank was standing off the side and

was able to press one hand against his son's chest, and the other against his daughters to keep them separated. "Danny, Erin, I want you two to wash the dishes. You

don't have to dry them. Just put them in the drain board." Frank was hoping that, that way, they would still have a few minutes to play. "And no fighting," he was

careful to add, knowing that when they got started, they would be at it the rest of the night. "You're asking for a lot Dad," Danny crossed his arms in front of his

chest, still not happy with his little sister. "Let me put it in terms you can understand then," Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest, in a manner very similar to

that of his son. "You two start fighting, and you will both go straight to bed, immediately following your spanking." "We won't fight Daddy," Erin was quick to reassure

him. "Daniel?" Frank was looking for a verbal answer from his eldest. "It isn't going to be easy," Danny sighed. "But I'll try." "That's all I ask," Frank patted his sons

back, before pointing him towards the kitchen sink. "Joe, my boy, I could use your assistance in the laundry room," Frank picked his three-year-old up, and threw him

over his shoulder. "Daddy!" Joe giggled loudly. Frank set the boy down atop of the wash machine, before taking his older children's uniforms out of the dryer and into

the clothes basket. "Put me in the clothes basket Daddy," Joe brightened. "Your mother would kill me if I did that. You would wrinkle all the clothes," Frank tickled

him. "Can I ride on your shoulders?" Joe had a better idea. Frank sighed, but eventually gave in. "Come on," Frank lowered himself down enough, for the little boy to

climb aboard. "I'm high Daddy!" Joe was having a blast, at his father's expense. Who was having a difficult time, holding the laundry basket in one hand, while he

tried to keep another reassuring hand on his sons back. And it wasn't helping that Joe kept such a tight grip around his neck that he could barely breathe. It didn't

take long for Frank to finish up hanging up the uniforms, despite the help, Joe persisted on giving. And a few minutes after that, Danny and Erin finished in the

kitchen, wandered into the living room. "Play with me Danny!" Joe launched himself at his brother. "Do you need any more help Dad?" Danny wasn't about to say yes,

and then disappoint his brother once again, if his father told him otherwise. "That's all Danny, thank you." Frank took Erin in his lap. "Yippee!" Joe shouted in

excitement. "Let's play with your race cars," Joe loved anytime his brother was willing to let him use his remote-control cars. "Let's go get them," Danny led the way

to his bedroom. "Can I take a bubble bath Daddy?" Erin turned around to look at her. "For a little while," Frank figured it was okay, knowing she needed to take a bath

anyways. "But not for too long, your brothers are going to need baths too." "Okay Daddy," Erin took off running for the bathroom. "Let me get your water running

first," Frank knew that if he let her do it on her own, chances were she'd make the water too hot and then scream at the top of her lungs, after she sat down. That

certainly wouldn't do too much for him, knowing it would bring Mary out of the room, yelling at him, every second she wasn't busy taking care of Erin, or being sick.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time Frank returned, he found Danny and Joe playing on the floor, driving their cars in all different directions around the room. The room was small, but that

didn't keep them from driving them around in circles. "Do you want to play Dad? I have another car," Danny picked up the other remote-control car, he had left on the

couch. "Maybe for a little while," Frank took a seat on the floor, in between his two boys. Danny ran his car into his fathers, and Frank just looked at his son. "That

wasn't very nice." "This is demolition Dad," Danny laughed at him. "Oh really?" Frank rammed his own car into the boys. "Now who's not being nice?" Danny pointed a

finger at his father. "You started it kid," Frank wasn't backing down. "Dog pile on Dad," Danny put his controller down and jumped on top of Frank, after insinuating

Joe to follow suit. "This isn't fair boys," Frank's voice was muffled, his face buried somewhere in Danny's shirt. "Yes, it is," Joe giggled. Frank managed to resurrect

himself, and stand on his own two feet, both boys still hanging on his back. By now, Erin was out of the tub, and Frank walked into the bathroom. "You two both need

baths and a bed," Frank said noticing how excited Joe was becoming. Knowing that if he got too amped up on energy, chances were, he'd never calm down enough to

sleep. "I don't need to take a bath," Joe said standing in the middle of the bathroom. "Oh yes you do," Frank knew the active boy was in dire need of a good

scrubbing. "Danny," Frank turned his attention to his eldest. "If moms not in our bathroom, you can go take a shower in there." "Yes," Danny said excitedly, always

preferring when he got to take a shower rather than a bath. "Just don't be afraid of the soap, like you were last time." Frank remembered the time before, when they

let him take a shower, he wasn't under partial supervision, and all he did was stand under the water. "I'll try," Danny grinned.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour later, after baths were taken, teeth were brushed, and they all had an additional drink of water, Frank finally got them all tucked in. "You should try to get

into the doctor tomorrow," Frank said exhausted, after the long day at work, and then long evening of taking care of the kids and doing all the additional chores. "I

can't," Mary moaned, shaking her head. "We're not going to argue about this Mary, you need to go." Frank tried to sound stern, but it was turning more along the

lines of begging. "I don't have time Frank. Tomorrow will come, and Erin and Danny will have school, and I'll have Joe all day," Mary reminded him that they had three

children she had to care for. "I'll take Erin and Danny to school, and then pick them up afterwards. And I'll also see if Mom can watch Joe," Frank came up with a

solution to the problem. "What about work?" Mary took a small sip of water. "I think it will be okay for me to take off early one day, so my wife can go to the doctor,"

Frank mentioned, digging through the bathroom cabinet for the thermometer. "I'm not running fever Frank," Mary took the thermometer from him, but had yet to put

it in her mouth. "Your starting to sound like Danny, not wanting to take your temperature," Frank was beginning to notice some of the similarities between mother and

son, even if people said, that Danny behaved more like him. "Sometimes a person just knows Frank," Mary was speaking more for herself than she was Danny,

knowing that most of the time, the only reason Danny hated having to get his temperature taken, was because he would have to be quiet. "I understand that Mary,

but how can you be sure, unless you take it?" Frank asked curiously. "I'm a mom," Mary reminded him. "I can tell by touch. Besides I think I know what's wrong with

me." "Well what is it!?" Frank couldn't help but wonder why she would put him through so much stress all evening, if she thought she knew what was wrong." "Sit

next to me," Mary patted the place on the bed next to her. "What is it honey?" Frank softened, concern showing in his voice. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

Frank placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back. "I remember feeling like this before," Mary looked at him. "And the last time was three years ago." His wife's

words slowly began to sink in, and Frank's eyes went wide, a vague expression showing on his face. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of a coming series I was asked to write. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Only Eight**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure?" Frank had a blank expression cross his face. And where as Mary wasn't certain, she thought his voice held a hint of hear. "Well no, I'm not sure," Mary

admitted. "But I have had three children before, and that was the only time I ever felt like this." Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to question

her further, but what was he going to say. He had never been pregnant before. "Let's not tell the kids till we're absolutely certain." Frank was hoping to avoid a waring

battle if at all possible. "How do you think they will react?" Mary was hoping for the best. "I don't know," Frank took a seat on the edge of the bed. "But I'm not

expecting a parade." "They could be excited," Mary sounded hopeful, as she placed a hand on her belly, thinking of her three elder children. "You really think so?"

Frank didn't want to ruin the moment of happiness she was feeling. But he had a feeling he knew his children better than that. Especially his eldest, who battled

almost everything. "I guess we'll see," Mary said with a smile, part of her looking forward to the following day when she could find out for sure. Frank didn't sleep that

night, he was too busy sitting up all night, trying to figure out how they were going to make ends meet, and where they would even put another child, in the already

busting at the seams home. Some would say that his concerns were a little premature, considering they weren't yet certain. But Frank knew his wife, and he had to

say, he trusted her feelings.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Frank was given the task of getting his children ready for school. He had already had the breakfast cereal out on the table, and he himself

was already ready for work. The next on the list however, was the most difficult of the morning routine, getting Danny out of bed and dressed appropriately in his

uniform. "Danny," Frank placed a hand on his son's shoulder, before shaking him gently. "It's time to get up son." "Uhh," Danny moaned, but didn't show any signs of

lifting his head up off the pillow. "Come on Danny, you can't be late for school, and I can't be late for work," Frank patted him again. "I'm going to go get your brother

and sister up. You need to be up and dressed when I come back." Frank hurried out of his son's room and over to that of his daughters. Erin was normally fairly easy

to get up. More of a morning person than that of her brother, and she didn't mind going to school. "Good morning Daddy," Erin sat up and wrapped her arms around

her father's neck. "Good morning baby," Frank lifted her out of bed, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "I wish I didn't have to go to school, and could stay with

you all day," Erin said sweetly. "Me too," Frank admitted. "But Daddy has to go to work." He said handing her the uniform he hung up the night before, before moving

on to his youngest. Walking into his youngest room, Frank was surprised to find the boy already up and playing with his toys. He was still wearing his pajamas, but at

least he was awake, Frank was grateful, knowing his eldest was probably still in bed. "Hey, Little Joe," Frank hugged him. "Hi Daddy, do you want to play with me?"

"Wish I could buddy," Frank started to look through the boy's closet, so he could find him something to wear. "But I have to go to work, your brother and sister have

to go to school, and you have to go to stay with Grandma Betty while Mommy goes to the doctor." "I want to go to school," Joe pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm

sure your brother would love for you take his place," Frank muttered, helping him with his shoes. "Where's Mommy?" Joe was used to having his mother take care of

him in the mornings. "She's getting ready to go to the doctor," Frank followed him out into the hallway. "I go see her," Joe ran in the direction of his parent's room,

leaving Frank to check on the others once again. Finding Erin in the bathroom brushing her hair, he knew she was almost ready, and moved on to Danny's room.

"Daniel," Frank found his oldest still lying in bed. "What?" Danny looked up clueless. "I told you to get up," Frank finally pulled him up and out of the bed. "I'm still

tired," Danny stretched. "Do you need an earlier bedtime?" Frank knew that, that was a sure-fire way of getting the boy to start moving. "No, Dad," Danny shook his

head, pulling his uniform off its hanger. "I want you dressed and in the kitchen in ten minutes," Frank started to leave the boys room. "I hate my uniform," Danny

grumbled. "You'll live," Frank wasn't interested in listening to such a petty complaint. "I grew up wearing the same uniform as you are wearing right now," Frank

handed him his school belt, he had draped over his desk chair. "After that, I wore a marine uniform, and then an NYPD uniform until I traded it in for a suit and tie."

Frank pointed at the detective shield he had on his belt. Danny ran two fingers over his father's gold shield before looking up at him intently. "I want one." "Maybe

someday you will son," Frank smiled at him, as the two made their way down the hall. "Do you think I would make a good detective like you Daddy," Danny's mind

was still centered on the job. "Yes, son I think you would," Frank answered after thinking about it. "But the only way for you to make detective, is by going to school

and staying out of trouble. Do you understand?" "Yes Sir," Danny ran past him and into the kitchen. "He's only eight," Frank had to remind himself, with a smile.

Thinking of how much older he acted at times, yet in the exact same second, he could return to being a little boy. "Have a good day, and be good," Frank said pulling

into the drop off lane at his children's school. "We will Daddy," Erin assured him. Danny didn't say anything, and Frank turned around in his seat to look at the boy in

the backseat. "I'm serious Danny. I don't want to have to punish you as soon we get home," he warned. "I know," Danny sounded annoyed at his father's reminder.

"Then acknowledge me when I speak to you son," Frank shook his head at the boy's attitude. "Yes Sir," Danny mumbled sadly, unbuckling his seat belt. Frank reached

over into the passenger and picked up his children's backpacks before getting out of the car. Danny took his backpack from him and started to walk away, until Frank

stopped him. "Come back over here son," Frank motioned for him. "I'm going to be late Dad," Danny eyes were focused on the ground. "Do you still want to be a

detective?" Frank changed tactics. "Yes Sir," Danny trailed his eyes up high enough to make eye contact with his father. "You understand that the only reason I'm

hard on you at times is because I want you to be able to do want you want when you grow up. But you won't be able to if you act out and get in trouble at school."

Frank tried explaining as best he could. The little boy was only eight after all, but when it came to acting out in school, he was way beyond his years. "I know Dad,"

Danny nodded. "Go on to class," Frank gestured with his head. "I love you." "Love you too Dad," Danny cracked a smile, before running off to class. "Oh, that boy,"

Frank mumbled under his breath, before getting into the car and driving to work to meet up with his partner.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mary couldn't wait to call Frank and give him the news, so as soon as she walked out of the medical clinic, she drove straight to the precinct, hoping he wasn't out in

the field working a case. Her husband's CO noticed her when she walked into the precinct, and he approached her. "Mrs. Reagan," he greeted cheerfully. "What can I

do for you?" "Is Frank here?" Mary asked hopeful. "No," the CO replied. "He's out on a call, but I'm expecting him back any minute if you would care to wait." "I think

I will, thank you," Mary walked over and took a seat behind her husband's desk. His desk was covered with cases, pens, pencils, extra paper, a small filer in the corner

and just about everything else you would think of to find on a detective's desk. At the very back of his desk were two framed photos, one of she and him at an awards

banquet when he made detective, and the other was one of the two of them along with Danny, Erin and Joe. Frank saw his wife's car when he returned to the

precinct, and hurried inside. He had to admit that he was having a little trouble keeping his mind on his work since his wife told him what she suspected, and was

more than ready to learn the news. "What did she say?" Franks asked the second he pulled her aside, and into one of the vacant rooms. "We are about to become a

family of six. Congratulations Daddy," Mary squealed. "I love you so much," Frank wrapped his arms around her, before kissing her gently. "You can kiss me harder

than that you know," Mary giggled. "You are not going to hurt me." "I know," Frank nodded. "But I am at work, and we have a baby in the room." Mary laughed again

and Frank started to issue orders. "I'll go pick up the kids from school. You go home and rest while you can. Because it is isn't going to last long, especially when that

one comes," Frank smiled pointing at her belly. "That does sound nice," Mary was already planning on taking a nice long bath before laying down for a nap. "Enjoy

some time to yourself," Frank led her out to the car. "I'll see you in a couple hours," he said glancing at his watch. "I love you," Mary smiled once more. "I love you

too," Frank headed inside to get back to work, or at least pretend. He was too busy walking on air to pay much attention to anything else.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey, you two, how was school?" Frank asked meeting his children outside the door of the school. "Good," Erin wrapped her arms around her father happily. "And

what about you?" Frank was almost too afraid to ask, fearing the worst. "I'm glad it's Friday," Danny admitted. "No trouble?" Frank questioned him further. "How

come that's the first thing you ask when you ask me about school?" Danny wondered aloud. Appearing as if he was to start on a long configurational thought he had

been pondering on all day, when he should have been paying attention. "Just answer the question Daniel," Frank couldn't handle the suspense. "No Dad, I didn't get in

trouble," Danny shook his head annoyed as he made his way to his father's car, leaving his father and sister behind him wondering. "This isn't the way home," Erin

noticed. "We're not going home," Frank told her. "We have to go pick up Joe from Grandma Betty's." "Grandma!" Erin shouted excitedly. "Will Pop be there?" Danny

asked hoping, enjoying anytime he got to talk with his grandfather. His grandfather wouldn't talk to him like he was a four-year-old, and they spent most of the time

talking about Henry's days walking the beat as an NYPD officer. "I doubt it son," Frank let him down gently. "He's probably still at the office," Frank knew that his

father had a hard job as the man in charge of 35,000 NYPD officers. "But I want to see Grandpa!" Danny complained loudly. "I know you do Danny," Frank was glad

his son had such a great relationship with his father, but he knew that complaining wasn't going to change things. "But Grandpa has to work, and you know it. Now

lower your voice." "When can I see Grandpa?" Danny lowered his tone. "It may not be until Sunday," Frank thought. At least until he remembered the baby, and he

figured that chances were his plans would change, and Mary would be too excited to keep things quiet. "Daddy," all Danny could do was moan. Frank laughed, and the

three got out of the car. "Try to show the same exuberance when you see your grandmother," Frank lead the way up the walkway and over to his parent's door.

"Mom!" Frank called, walking through the door. "In here son," Betty called from the kitchen, where she and Joe were decorating cooking. "Grandma!" Erin ran to her

grandmother for a hug. "Cookies!" Danny started to run straight to where the cookies that were already decorated sat displayed on a platter, until his father reached

over and cuffed him in the back of the head. "Hi Grandma," Danny hugged his grandmother first. "Hi baby," Betty kissed the top of her grandson's head. "I'm not a

baby grandma," Danny corrected her. "I know Danny," Betty handed him a cookie for each hand. Danny's face brightened when he saw the cookies, and he chose to

respond by saying. "I'll always be your baby if you give me cookies." "Danny," all Frank could do was shake his head at his son's response. "Leave him be Francis, he's

only eight," Betty laughed. "Yeah Dad, leave him be, he's only eight," Danny echoed, before reaching for another cookie. "Three's enough," Frank grabbed his hand.

"We're picking up Chinese on or way home." "Moms not cooking?" Danny sounded surprised. "Moms at home resting," Frank answered him. "Is Mommy still sick?" Erin

asked taking a long drink from her glass of milk. "She's still not feeling well," was all Frank could think of to say at the current moment, not wanting to let anything

slip, knowing his mother was probably already putting two and two together. After visiting with his mother for a while Frank started to gather his children together so

they could head home, him anxious to talk with Mary again. "We need to get ready to go kids. Mom's at home waiting on us." "But we want to see Pop," Danny tried,

starting to complain once again. "We've already stayed longer than I intended to, because I wanted to give your mother a few more minutes of quiet, before I brought

her rowdy bunch of children home." Frank placed a hand on his rowdiest one of all, his eldest. "I'm not going," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I already

told you Daniel, Pops working." Frank was trying to keep control of his temper, while he talked with his eldest. All the while trying to watch his youngest, and make

sure he picked up all the toys he had sprawled out on the floor. "No," Danny refused point blank. "Let's go," Frank took him by the arm, before escorting him back into

the kitchen. "I'm tired of the disrespect and disobedience Daniel. You know better." "Francis," Mary followed her son into the kitchen. "You can't punish him for

wanting to see his grandfather," Betty tried. "Mom please," Frank was looking for the paddle his parents used on him when he was a child. "Don't spank him Francis,"

Betty already knew what her son was on the verge of doing. "He's been asking for it all day Mom," Frank gave up on the paddle, and started to take a seat in one of

the vacant kitchen chairs before pulling his son over his lap. "I don't want to tell you how to raise your children," Betty sounded as if she was about to get started on a

lecture of her own. "But I think you should give him another chance," Betty let her words sink in. Frank left his son over his lap for another minute, while he thought it

over. He didn't really want to ruin the evening by having to discipline his son, especially if Mary was planning to make it a happy evening by telling the children. "You

are treading on some mighty thin ice boy," Frank let him up. "And you better watch the attitude, because Grandma isn't going home with us. So, I suggest, that from

this moment on, you be on your best behavior." Frank held the boy's face just inches away from his own. "Now do you understand?" "Yes Sir," Danny nodded, his

head still in his father's hands. "Now go thank your grandmother for saving your butt," Frank let him go. "Thanks Grandma," Danny's voice was low, as wrapped his

arms around his grandmother for a hug. "Try to be good," Betty whispered in his ear. "Yes Mam," Danny went in the other room to find Joe. Danny was quiet the

remainder of the drive home, then again no one could get a word in edgewise with Joe talking a mile a minute. "Me and Grandma made cookies, we watched a movie,

fell asleep on the couch, and we even went to see Pop in his big office," Joe was literally beaming, but he couldn't help but glance at his brother when he said the last

part. Sure, he may have only been three, but that didn't mean he didn't know what was going on, and that his brother didn't almost get a spanking for being bad. "I'm

glad you had a good day with Grandma son," Frank was always glad when his children got to make memories with their grandparents that they could carry with them

forever. Pulling the car into the driveway, Erin and Joe flung themselves out of the car as fast as they could, excited to see their mother. Danny on the other hand,

held back, choosing to go straight to his bedroom, thinking he still may be in trouble, and wouldn't be surprised if his father came in and finished what he started.

"Time to eat Danny," Frank surprised him when that was all said. "I'm coming," Danny mumbled, putting the pencil down he was using to do his homework. "Danny,"

Frank said just before walking away. Here it comes, Danny thought to himself. "Let's try to put that behavior I saw earlier behind us," Frank offered. "Sounds good to

me," Danny grinned, realizing that everything was okay between he and his father. "Now let's get to the table, before your mother sends out a search party," Frank

smiled. "Is Mom eating with us?" Danny followed him down the hall. "She's going to try," Frank knew that was about all she could do at the time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As soon as dinner was over, Mary was aching to tell her children the news. Danny and Erin were about to return to their room and finish up on their homework, when

Mary stopped them. "Your father and I would like to talk to the three of you for a few minutes." "Whatever it is, Danny did it," Erin was quick to pin the blame on her

brother. "Erin," Mary started to correct. "But it was Danny," Joe pointed a finger at him. "No one is in trouble," Frank was trying to keep Mary from getting suspicious

regarding her son's behavior. "What did you want to talk to us about Mom?" Danny was catching on to what his father was trying to do. "I know you are all aware that

I haven't been feeling well lately," Mary her husband's hand. "Is everything okay?" Danny was turning concerned. "I'm fine son," Mary assured him. "At least I will be.

We're going to have another baby." "A baby!" Erin screamed excitedly, jumping up and down. Joe on the other hand started crying, not sure what everything meant,

and Danny just sat there dumbfounded staring at them. "Don't cry Joe," Mary cuddled the boy on her lap. "Mommy loves you so much, and I want you to be happy

about the new baby." "Is it a boy or a girl?" Joe looked almost too afraid to ask. "We don't know yet, it's too soon," Mary was glad her little boy was asking so many

questions, hoping it would help ease his anxiety. "I want a brother," Joe voiced his opinion. "Hey," Erin looked at her brother, surprised by his outburst. "Even a three-

year-old knows your annoying," Danny mumbled. "Daniel," Frank warned. "Danny honey," Mary spoke softly, trying to keep the event a happy one. "You haven't said

anything about the baby," she noticed. "Congratulations, can I go finish my homework now?" Danny's voice showed little to no emotion. "I'd like for you to stay and

talk with us," Mary admitted. Normally she wouldn't have allowed them out of their rooms before homework was done, but based on the circumstances with the baby,

as well as it being Friday, Mary decided to make an exception. "Yes Mam," Danny muttered. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but he figured he was in enough

trouble to argue. But even trouble, didn't keep him from feeling upset with the whole idea. "Where's the baby's room going to be?" Erin asked, knowing they didn't

have any vacant rooms. "I don't know yet," Mary admitted. "We might have to put you and Danny together for a little while." "What!" Danny jumped up. "I can't live

with her!" Danny was freaking out. "Daniel!" Frank started to correct him, until he was interrupted by his daughters own set of protests. "Danny's a slob! I can't live

with him!" Erin yelled, stamping her foot. "Erin! You are not helping!" Frank turned his attention to his middle child. "I am not!" Danny argued. "But it's true, his

rooms a mess!" Erin! Danny! That's enough!" Frank finally raised his voice, trying to silence the two children. Joe, startled by his father's voice, pressed himself

against his mother fearfully. "Frank," Mary said carefully, gesturing at the small boy. "I'm sorry Joe, Daddy's not mad at you," Frank held his hands out to the little

boy. Joe hesitated, but walked over, for his father to hold him. "As for you two," Frank pointed at the feuding siblings. "You are going to do whatever your mother and

I tell you." Neither of the siblings liked the threatening glare they were receiving, and decided to fall silent. "Maybe we should start looking for a larger home," Mary

looked at her husband, knowing they could never expect Danny and Erin to get along well enough to share a room, no matter how much they threatened them. "I

don't think so Mary," Frank said truthfully, shaking his head. "With the baby coming, we are going to have to cut back, and not have any additional expenses." "This

means no self-defense lessons, doesn't it?" Danny mumbled, looking at Frank. "Afraid so son," Frank nodded. "This sucks," Danny complained pouting. "Not now

Danny please," Frank was nearly begging, tired of having to get on to the boy so many times that day. "But it's true," Danny persisted. "The baby's going to ruin

everything. First, I might have to share a room with my stupid sister, then my only chance of being able to do something fun gets taken away because of another

stupid sibling!" Danny ran out of the room angrily. By now, Erin was crying because her brother called her a name. Joe who was getting the feeling his father was

going to start yelling, was wanting down and back with his mother. "Daniel Reagan!" Frank yelled setting his youngest down. "Get back here!" Frank started to go

after him, when Danny didn't listen. "Leave him be Frank," Mary stopped him, knowing her husband was much too angry to talk with him now. "He needs some time

to adjust. This is a big change for him." "Big change or not, he has no right to act with such disrespect. This was supposed to be something special, and he ruined it."

Frank had a point, appearing as if he was about to ignore his wife's warning. By this point, Erin and Joe were busy making themselves scarce, not wanting to be

around if someone was going to be in trouble. "Frank," Mary stood and placed a hand on his arm. "You can't punish him just for reacting in a way we don't like. He's

his own person, and has his own feelings. Just because he doesn't react the way we wanted doesn't mean he did anything wrong, worth punishing him for." Mary

walked away to her own bedroom in tears, upset with how the evening turned out. She didn't like thinking about her son being upset about something she was so

excited about. Because in all reality, her main concern would always be that of her children, before her own. Being he was alone, Frank turned the lights down, and

slumped into one of the chairs, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know what to do for Mary to make her feel better, and he had even less of an idea with how

to deal with Danny. He had to agree with Mary, that punishing him probably wasn't the best idea based on the circumstances. Not wanting to make Danny hate the

night he heard about his new sibling all together. On the other hand, he knew he had to tell him something. But what? Frank stood, after sitting alone for several

minutes, knowing he had two other children that needed to be tucked in. Erin and Joe went down without a hassle, neither of them certain about their father's

attitude, and both were afraid they would get in trouble if they were disobedient. "Daddy," Joe said carefully, when Frank pulled the covers up to his chin. "What is it

Little Joe," Frank ran a hand through the boy's dark hair. "Is Danny in trouble?" Joe's voice was shaky. "No son," Frank shook his head. "Your brother isn't in trouble.

He just needs some time to think." "Does he know that?" Joe was showing genuine concern for his big brother. "No," Frank admitted. "But he will." Frank turned the

little boy's nightlight on before turning the main light off and walking out of the room. Frank stepped out into the hall, and leaned against the wall against his eldest

sons closed door. Frank really didn't want to have to say what he was about to say, but after a minute or two he summed up the courage and opened the door. "You

made your mother cry, boy. I hope your proud of yourself. Now go to bed," Frank ordered turning the light off, whether the boy was ready or not. He didn't feel like

leaving things like that, but to get his point across, he knew he had to get his son to think. He resisted the urge to go in, hug him and explain things the best he could,

but he closed the door behind him, and solemnly left him alone. Again, Frank leaned against the closed door, this time feeling worse than he did before. "This

parenting stuff is harder than I thought," Frank muttered under his breath while wiping a stray tear aside. Danny didn't say a word when his father walked in, but he

did feel sad. His day had been horrible, and it seemed to keep getting worse. Not only was his father angry at him, but his mom was disappointed in him, and he

wasn't going to get to do anything he wanted too because his parents decided to have another baby. He couldn't do anything right, and he figured his father had the

right idea by sending him to bed. At least he wouldn't cause any more problems that way. Part of him felt like crying, but he sucked it up, knowing he was much too

big for that, and instead crawled under the covers. Normally when his parents tried to tuck him in, he acted like he was too old and didn't want it. But in reality, he

was really missing the ritual, and wishing his father would have at least said goodnight. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but at least by being in bed, he wouldn't risk

angering his father anymore, or making his mother cry again.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny laid awake for at least an hour, before he decided to make his move. He didn't really want to do it, but he didn't feel as if he had a choice. And after a few

minutes of having the angel on one shoulder, and the devil on the other, he made a decision. Danny crawled out of bed, dumped his school stuff on the floor, threw a

set of clothes in, along with his baseball glove and mitt, and slowly opened the door to his bedroom to peer out. The house was dark, showing that his parents had

already gone into their room to get ready for bed, and Danny tiptoed out the door, through the living room and out the door. Mary, who was already in bed, heard the

sound of a door closing, and looked at her husband concerned. "Frank, did you hear that?" Mary whispered. "It sounded like somebody messing with the door." "I'll go

check," Frank said whispering, before reaching into the nightstand for his off-duty weapon. Frank found the front door unlocked, and when he stepped outside, he was

surprised to find his eight-year-old son walking down the street. Frank wanted to get his attention, but he didn't want to yell and startle Mary, knowing the second she

heard her sons name, she would jump out of bed and start running down the street if she was to know her baby was trying to run away. He wasn't sure what to do,

but he knew he needed to act fast before a neighbor recognized Danny and either drug him back home or called the police. Coming up with a plan, Frank walked as

quietly as he could, and as discreetly as he could. He figured the boy was scared, knowing he had never taken off down the street by himself, and at night at that, and

he was almost certain that if the boy heard a noise, he would take off running. Frank managed to get right up behind him, and he placed a hand gently on his

shoulder. He really didn't think the boy would run away from him, but that didn't keep him from keeping a slight grip on his jacket. "What are you doing Danny?"

Frank spoke gently, not wanting to go into full blown parental mode and yell at him for leaving the house. Frank had a feeling he had already yelled at him enough for

the day, and the only reason he had run off, was because his words from before had sunk in. "Walking," Danny answered fearfully, afraid to look his father in the eye.

"Why are you running away son?" Frank knelt down on the sidewalk to look him in the eye. "I'm not running away," Danny kept his head down, as he scuffed his shoe

against the sidewalk. "Then what are you doing out here? Bedtime was over two hours ago." "I just walking," Danny shrugged, keeping with the same story as before.

"Where are you walking to?" Frank had to admit, he was curious, knowing Danny did dive into things without thinking them through, yet at the same time, he

seriously doubted the boy would just leave everything he knew for the dark streets of New York. "I'm going to stay at Grandpas," Danny started to keep walking.

"Why do you want to go stay at Grandpas?" Frank followed him. "Are you not happy with me and mom anymore?" Frank was trying to get the boy to talk about his

feelings so he would know how to handle the situation. "I wouldn't say that," Danny continued to push a small rock around with his shoe as he walked, not really

wanting to give him a straight answer. "I think me being your father warrants a truthful answer don't you think? Don't you think you owe me at least that much son?"

Frank knew that his son could be disobedient at times, and even disrespectful if he was angry. But he never did it intentionally, when he was calm, and figured that

saying something like owing him something, would be the only way to get him to answer without forcing him, and turning the situation into a battle of wills, knowing

that his son would fight over anything if he thought he was right. "There's not enough room for me here anymore. And I'm the oldest, so I think it's time I moved out,

and started looking for a place of my own. With the baby coming and all," Danny tried sounding older than he was. "Danny you're my son, there will always be room

for you at my house, no matter how old you are, and how full it is," Frank tried to put it in a way he would understand. He wasn't really prepared to deal with the fact

his eight-year-old wanted to move out, he didn't expect to encounter that for another couple years, when Danny reached his teenage years. "Thanks Dad," Danny had

yet to stop moving. "But Grandpa needs me." Frank sighed, seriously beginning to wonder how far the boy was planning on walking before he gave in and decided to

return home. "What about me?" Frank's voice sounded serious. "What about you?" Danny was confused. "If you were to move out, I wouldn't have anyone to take

with me to the sports center to ride the go-carts, or to take anyone to the gym to fight with me," Frank knew that Danny loved to go with him to the sports center, as

well as to the NYPD gym to work out on the mats with him. Sure, Frank knew the boy was only eight, but even he had to admit, that he enjoyed taking him along.

"Joe's too little, and Erin's so interested in the baby, she's going to be busy helping mom. And I'm going to need someone on my side, to help me stay in shape for

work." There was a brief sparkle in the boy's eye, and even a smile started to spread across his face. Unfortunately, just as soon as it started, it disappeared. "You

wouldn't take me anyways," Danny sounded sad. "All you did was get mad at me today." Frank took a deep breath, but as much as he hated to admit it, Danny was

right. "I know it may have seemed like that, but I only get upset with you when you do something wrong. And I only punish you, to assure that you are going to turn

into a man your mother and I can be proud of you." "You yelled at me," Danny reminded him. "Let's take a break buddy," Frank pointed to a nearby park bench. "Dad

had to work all day and is tired." Danny, at first, seemed as if he was going to resist, but after a few seconds, he decided to follow, feeling tired himself. "Your smart

Danny, you always have been." Frank said once they were seated. "But sometimes, your enthusiasm for things gets in the way." "What are you talking about?" Danny

was confused. "Whether the cause you are fighting for is right or wrong, you put everything into it. Like getting upset when we told you about the baby. That was a

wrong cause to fight for. But you got so worked up and didn't even think to calm yourself down." Danny started to interrupt him, but Frank stopped him. "But there

are other times, when that fire you got inside of you is a good thing," Frank wanted to be sure and bring out a good point, about his personality. "Like the time you

got in a fight at school, because you were trying to help Erin who was getting picked on." "That was the right thing to do," Danny ran a finger up and down the side of

the metal bench. "Exactly," Frank nodded. "And I was very proud of you for it. You are a good big brother, and will be a good big brother to your new sibling. The

same as you are to Erin and Joe." "You mean most of the time," Danny corrected him. "Yes," Frank laughed, standing. "Now are you ready to go home now?" Frank

tried again, thinking this time, he finally managed to convince him to return home. "No," Danny burst his bubble. "You are going to spank me when we get home for

running away. I know you will." One thing was for sure, Frank thought. No one could ever accuse his son of being an idiot. His boy knew the rules, and he knew the

consequences. "What if Daddy promises not to spank you this time?" Frank had to admit he wasn't even planning on punishing him. "I don't believe you," Danny was

quick to answer, shaking his head. Frank smiled and lifted the boy up high enough to look him directly in the eye. "Daddy's never lied to you before and he doesn't

plan on starting now. I'm glad you are willing to fight for what you believe in. Just promise me you will think before you do, and ask yourself if it is a cause you want

to fight for. Now do I have your promise?" Danny stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, at least to Frank who was still holding him up. "Yes," Danny finally

gave him a smile. "Good," Frank laughed, tossing him over his shoulder while tickling him. Danny giggled, kicking his feet ferociously. "Looks like my eight-year-old is

getting a little big for their britches," Frank swatted him playfully across the bottom. "Hey!" Danny stopped kicking. "I thought you said you weren't going to spank

me." "That's not a spanking, that a love pat," Frank set him down. "I wish you'd show me you loved me in some other way," Danny took his fathers hand, yawning.

"Are you tired?" Frank figured he already knew the answer to the question, considering it was midnight. "A little bit," Danny yawned again, rubbing his eyes. "Do you

want me to carry you for a while?" Frank offered, half expecting to get a no answer. Along with a reply of him being too big for that. Surprisingly, Danny let go of his

hand, and lifted his arms up. Frank picked him back up, and Danny laid his head on his father's shoulder. Frank was exhausted, and his muscles were tired, not only

from holding his boy up for so long earlier, but also for having to restrain a perp on the roof for as long as he had to before backup came that day. But being a father

came first, and no matter how much older Danny behaved at times. He had to remember that he was only eight, and he still needed the constant love and assurance

that his mother and father could provide.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I know I enjoyed writing it... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I greatly appreciate them... JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3:Homes and Difficult Children**

It was midnight by the time Frank carried his eldest son into his room, and tucked him into bed. Danny was still awake, but Frank knew it wouldn't be long, and he would be drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight son," Frank kissed his sons head. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Daddy," Danny surprised his father by calling him Daddy, something he didn't normally do.

"Get some sleep buddy, I love you," Frank smiled at him, before turning the boys bedside lamp off and closing the door behind him.

"Love you too," Danny rolled over, asleep in minutes, just as his father suspected.

"Frank, where have you been?" Mary had been concerned, ever since she heard the front door, over an hour ago.

"Keeping our eldest from running away to Grandpas," Frank yawned, before changing into his pajamas and crawling under the blankets, exhausted after the long day of work and children.

"What?" Mary couldn't believe what he had just said.

"He had it in his mind that we didn't need him over here anymore, and that because of the baby, he needed to get his own place," Frank still couldn't believe his eight years old was thinking like that.

"Our eight-year-old said he needed to get his own place?" Mary looked at her husband shocked. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I needed him to be here for me," Frank gave her the short version of the conversation he had with the boy.

"Did he believe you?" Mary was tired, but she wasn't too tired to worry about her little boy.

"Yes," Frank nodded. "Eventually."

"I told you, you were too hard on him," Mary was heart-broken at the thought of her baby wanting to leave them.

"I didn't do anything to him, I just made him think," Frank admitted. "Which it did."

"Is he okay, then?" Mary was about to run out of the room, and gather the little boy in her arms.

"He's fine. He was asleep before I even left the room. But I'm probably going to have to take him with me somewhere. Just to prove that I still need him, and that I'm not mad at him." Frank let on, regarding another part of their conversation.

"Good," Mary smiled for the first time, since she found out about her son trying to run away. "You do need to spend more time with the kids. Especially Danny, that boy has the gumption to give us a hard time for the next several years. If we don't pull him in now."

"I believe that," Frank could already see that the boy wasn't afraid of anything.

There were a few moments of silence, Mary's concern, switching over to that of her unborn child, and that of her eldest, worried about his reaction to the news. "Do you think he will come around and accept his new sibling?" Mary was concerned, worried that there would be a rip between the two siblings later on.

"I think so," all Frank wanted to do was go to sleep, but he knew he couldn't leave his wife with her concerns. "I talked to him a little bit about it. And whereas he may not always get along with them to the point of having a strong dislike for them at times. He's also very protective of them, and he will be the same way with this one. Even if he doesn't act like it."

"I hope so," Mary turned the light off so they could go to bed, knowing that the following morning would be soon upon them, and it would be another busy day.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and Mary was up early looking through the homes for sale in the newspaper. It was Saturday, and the children were all still sleeping, allowing Mary a few minutes of quiet. "What are you looking at?" Frank could tell his wife wasn't paying much attention to anything but the paper in front of her.

"Looking for a new house," Mary replied, before picking up a pen and circling the address of one of the homes she saw.

"We've been through this Mary," Frank poured himself a cup of coffee, making himself tired just thinking about it. "And you already know we can't afford a new house."

"Well we have to do something Frank, this house is much too small for all of us," Mary wasn't willing to back down yet.

"You said that when we were expecting Joe," Frank remembered his wife saying the same thing a couple years ago. Fortunately for him, he managed to convince her of otherwise, considering they did have a vacant room. Then again, even that room wasn't a vacant room at the time, it being used as more of a storage room, than anything.

"And I gave in, because we had the extra space, but that is no longer the case, and you know it," Mary knew her husband would like the additional space.

"I know, but were just going to have to make do, Frank tried explaining, before he was interrupted.

"Do the names Danny and Erin mean anything to you?" Mary reminded him of their constant bickering, and that was now, while they had their own rooms. And she could only imagine how that would increase, if they moved them in together.

"They are just going to have to learn to live with it," Frank shrugged, knowing the house was going to be tight, considering they were already living in cramped conditions. But he couldn't help but think of reality, knowing that the means of affordability just wasn't there, especially considering they were about to have a baby, and babies were expensive.

Just as Frank finished his sentence, they were interrupted by the two children they were just discussing, yelling at one another about something. "Which house do you want to look at first?" Mary handed Frank the newspaper, while she went to break up her children's feud.

"Great," Frank muttered under his breath. Moving was already in her head, and if Frank knew anything, he knew that when his wife's mind was made up, there was no changing it. And his children were not helping him plead his case, in fact it was all their fault to begin with. If they could only learn to get along, Frank shook his head. Then again that was Danny and Erin, and he figured that asking them to get along, would be asking for a lot. A few minutes later, and Danny and Erin walked into the kitchen, still angry at one another. "What was going on out there?" Frank looked up from the paper.

"Nothing," the siblings mumbled simultaneously.

"I'm sure it had to be something," Frank wasn't willing to let it go just yet.

"Mommy took my doll away," Erin looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"And she took my baseball mitt away," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest upset. "I wanted to play baseball today," he grumbled, throwing a hateful look towards his sister.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Frank really didn't want to get involved, especially considering, it was evident that his wife had already handled their scuffle. He was just returning to his newspaper, neither of his children saying a word, but it was evident by their actions that something was going on, just by the way they were getting their cereal ready for breakfast. Danny was jerking the milk out of the refrigerator roughly, while Erin was jerking the slide out drawer to get the spoons. Frank left them alone at first, but after hearing the cabinet doors slam roughly for about the third time, Frank spoke up, in the form of correction. "Do I need to take something away from you too?"

"No," the two yelled quickly.

"Did you two, just tell me no?" Frank started to stand.

"No sir," the two-stepped back, being quick to correct their use of words.

"That's what I thought," Frank eyed them, his voice stern. "Now I suggest you two start acting civil towards one another, and treat my house with a little more respect. Because I would like the cabinets to still be here at the end of the day, rather than just hanging on their hinges." Frank walked out of the kitchen, leaving his children to look at one another, questioningly.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"When do you want to go look at these houses?" Frank walked into his room, where his wife was.

"Today," Mary answered, looking through her closet for something to wear.

"Today?" Frank questioned. "I really don't want to take three kids with us to look at houses," he admitted.

"We don't have to, we can leave them with your parents," Mary was quick to say.

"Mary, we just left Joe with Mom all day yesterday," Frank hated to use his parents as babysitters on a regular basis.

"And she loved every minute of it, and you know that she would be more than happy to spend the day with them."

"Yes, but all three of them on her own," Frank still wasn't 100% convinced, knowing how difficult it was to take care of his children on a daily basis.

"If Pop knows the kids are going to be there, he will do whatever he can to get home as early as he can, so he can spend some time with them. Especially Danny, those two are inseparable, and go looking for trouble."

"That scares me, more than you know," Frank admitted, before picking up the phone to call his mother. Frank hung up the phone a few minutes later, and Mary looked at him questioningly, wondering if she needed to continue getting ready to go out. "Moms so excited about the baby, that she said she will watch them for as long we need her to," Frank was laughing.

"I'm so excited about looking at houses," Mary was beaming, as she hurried into the bathroom to do her hair. "Go get the kids ready," she hollered back at him, knowing it would only take him a few minutes to get ready.

Frank walked out of the room, and found his three in the living room, watching cartoons, while they ate their cereal. "Don't let your mother catch you eating in here," Frank warned, before turning the tv off. Knowing that his wife, usually didn't allow her children to eat anywhere in the house, other than the kitchen. Especially considering, they were children, and had a tendency to make a mess while they ate.

"Daddy!" He heard a round of complaints from each of them.

"Watch cartoons," Joe was about to cry.

"You can finish watching cartoons after you get ready to go," Frank held up a hand, hoping to keep his youngest from throwing a tantrum.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Erin was the one to ask.

"Mommy and I have some things we need to do today, before the baby comes. So, the three of you are going to go stay with Grandma and Pop."

"Is Pop going to be there?" Danny was beginning to think that missing out on cartoons, wasn't so bad after all.

"He's working right now, but he'll be back soon," Frank was doing his best to keep from laughing at his son's exuberance.

"You promise?" Danny set his cereal bowl down on the coffee table.

"We're not doing this again Daniel," Frank didn't want a repeat from the day before, and how unruly his son got, when he couldn't see his grandfather. "Now go get dressed, all of you." Frank was about to return to his own room to get ready, when he remembered Joe, and followed his youngest into his bedroom, to help him get ready, knowing he would come out wearing his shirt inside out, and wearing pajamas pants.

An hour or so later, and the Reagan family made their way to the elder Reagan's home. The three kids were sitting in the backseat, Joe sandwiched in between his siblings, who were still trying to get even with one another after their argument earlier that morning. Erin had just taken Danny's NYPD hat, and threatened to drop it out the window, while Danny was unbuckling his seatbelt, in an attempt to tackle her and throw her out the window instead. "Get off me Danny," Joe tried shoving his brother off of him.

"Daniel, Erin and Joseph Reagan!" Mary raised her voice, turning around in her seat to glare at them. "If the three of you do not stop this instant, your all going to get a spanking when we get to your grandparent's house." The mother of three threatened immediately, before Frank even had a chance to get a word in, or even pull over.

"But Danny," Erin started to pin the blame on her eldest brother, knowing they were liable to believe that.

"Erin," Mary interrupted. "You started it, by taking your brothers hat." Mary wasn't about to let her pin the blame on her son. "Your brother was wrong, to react that way," Mary was sure to look at Danny, when she said it. "But I do not want to hear of another fight or argument breaking out between any of you today. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mam," Erin and Danny said quietly.

"Joseph," Mary looked at her youngest, when he didn't respond to her.

"I do nothing," Joe lamented, dramatically."I don't like Danny on top of me."

"I know Joe, but that wasn't what I asked you," Mary was doing her best to keep from laughing at her youngest son's dramatic behavior. "I asked you, if you understood, that you would be in trouble if I had to deal with anymore bad behavior," she corrected her method of explanation, in a way that her youngest would understand.

"I know Mommy," Joe nodded innocently.

"Thank you, Joseph," Mary turned back around in her seat.

 **XXXXXXXX**

With the knowledge of not being able to afford a larger home, looming in their minds, parents Frank and Mary, who were already sick and tired of listening to the constant bickering between their oldest two children, started looking for a new home. They were all young, but they figured a larger home was the only option they had. Hoping to avoid losing one or both of their children, when they tried to kill one another, like Danny and Erin tended to try, several times a week. Frank and Mary started their search for homes in the Brooklyn area. With soon to be four kids, they knew they wanted a quiet, family oriented neighborhood. But after making several brief stops, to observe different homes for sale, yet not finding one that seemed to fit their needs, Frank and Mary were on the verge of giving up for the time being and just making do. Frank was just driving past a large two-story home in Bay Ridge, when Mary yelled for him to stop. "Let's look at that one Frank!"

"That house is huge, and way out of our budget, Mary," Frank kept driving.

"Can't we just look?" Mary asked, sounding almost as dramatic as her youngest son did that morning.

"The more you look, the more you will want it," Frank knew his wife far too well, not willing to give in to his wife just yet.

"The realtor was standing in the yard," Mary looked back.

"That's because she's trying to sell it," Frank muttered.

"Please Frank," Mary pleaded, on the verge of getting upset, that he wouldn't even take the time to look.

"Fine," Frank sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get any peace, unless he followed her through the dam house.

Just as Frank suspected, his wife was in love with the house, before they even finished the walk through on the first floor. The kitchen had plenty of space, it had a separate dining room, something she had been wanting for years. The staircase was beautiful, it had just the number of bedrooms they needed, with two full bathrooms upstairs, and one half/bath downstairs. "Look at the fireplace Frank," Mary knew that where as she wanted a separate dining room, Franks want was a fireplace.

"I see," Frank had to admit, that he did like the house, unfortunately all he could see in his head was dollar signs.

"The backyard would be perfect. It has a privacy fence built around it, and we could let the kids go out and play," Mary was thinking how nice it would be to have a few minutes of quiet. Considering now, the only time the kids were allowed out back, was when she or Frank went out with them.

"That would be nice," Frank mumbled.

"And we could use this room, as an office," Mary opened the door, to one of the rooms downstairs.

"We'll let you know what we decide," Frank knew that if he didn't get his wife out of the house now, he would never hear the end of it, and end up signing his life away in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you," Mary waved, clutching the realtor's business card in her hand. "Why did you do that Frank?!" Mary turned on him, the second they were in the car. "I love the house."

"I know, that's why we had to leave," Frank started the car. The remainder of the car ride was silent, Mary staring out the window sadly. "I'm sorry Mary," Frank apologized, placing his left hand on her shoulder. "But you know, we can't afford it."

"I know," Mary said solemnly.

They really didn't have any more stops to make, so Frank drove over to a nearby restaurant, on their way to pick up the kids. The two normally, didn't have the opportunity to eat a quiet meal alone. At least not with being parents to three rambunctious kids, that spent the majority of the time arguing, asking for things, and trying to avoid trouble. And that was just their oldest. "What if we cut back on any unnecessary expenses?" Mary sounded hopeful, bringing the conversation back to the house they had just looked at, after placing their order. "Do you think we could afford the house then?" Frank didn't say anything at first, he was too busy thinking. That silence however, didn't bother Mary, who kept singing the praises of the home they just visited. "It would be such a nice house, where we could have family dinners. And where the family can congregate later, after the kids are grown, and have children of their own."

"Children of their own?" Frank was trying to keep his voice low, since they were in public, but his eyes were saying it all. "Our oldest is eight. Now I'm going to go out on a limb on this one, but I think that's a little young to father a child."

"I said later Frank, the boy hates girls now, and his main concern is centered on getting into trouble." Even Mary had to admit, she didn't want to think about her children growing up, but she knew that day would come either way. And when it did, she couldn't help but want a home that was nice, yet large enough to accommodate them all. "Now what about the cutbacks?"

"What extra expense can we cut back on, that we haven't already?" Frank said truthfully.

"I don't know, but there has to be something," it was obvious, Mary felt something for the house, feeling as if her family could make it a home.

"I guess I can pick up a few more tours," Frank shrugged, but even then, he doubted if it would be enough.

"Just promise me you'll think about it," Mary gave him a small smile.

"I'll think about it," Frank sighed. "But I'm not promising anything."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Frank was hoping that his wife's exuberance over the house would fade after a day or two, but unfortunately, he was wrong. If anything, it only made her more determined they find a nice home. He knew he never should have relented and turned around to let her look at the house, but at the time he thought it was a good idea, just so she could get it out of her system. What really fueled her fire, was having to deal with another long evening, caused by her eldest son and daughter. Things had been going fairly well since the lecture she gave them Saturday morning, but even the threat of punishment, couldn't keep them away from one another for very long. They had been at each other's throats since that morning before school, and she hoped the hours they spent apart would make them forget their reason for arguing. Unfortunately for the tired mother, it didn't, and the arguing persisted just as soon as she picked them up from school. She had sent Danny and Erin to their rooms to do their homework, and Joe to his room to play, while she started to prepare dinner. Fifteen minutes later, was when the commotion between the siblings started up again. Danny was still working on his homework, when Joe charged into his brother's room, grabbed his football and ran out. "Give it back Joe!" Danny jumped up and ran out of his room, tackling his brother, before he even made it out of the hall.

"Mommy!" Joe yelled for his mother, the football slipping out from under his arm, just in time for his sister to pick it up and run.

"Erin!" Danny yelled.

"Danny! Erin!" Mary was trying to get her other children to stop fighting. Unfortunately, she couldn't go after them, while she was tending to her crying son. In the meantime, Danny ran to his sister's room in retaliation and picked up one of his sister's dolls. Carrying it out of the room, Danny ripped it's head off, directly in front of his sister.

"Danny!" Erin screeched, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, before throwing the football at her brother angrily. Danny caught the football, and threw it back at his sister.

"Daniel!" Mary yelled at her eldest, before pulling Erin out of the way, just before it hit her, causing the ball to hit her silver-plated picture frame from her wedding, and knocking it off the shelf. The glass shattered into pieces, and the frame was scratched, Mary observed, before gently picking it up, trying to avoid getting cut. "Go to your room, all of you!" Mary ordered, trying to keep her temper from getting away from her. The picture frame had always held a special place in her heart, and now it was ruined. Neither of the children made any attempt to move, knowing how their mother felt, remembering being told countless times in the past to be careful with things in the house that didn't belong to them. And throwing things in the house, was completely unacceptable. "At least the picture isn't ruined," Mary said thankfully, picking the picture up from under the shattered glass.

"Mom," Erin was the one to speak.

"Go your room, and stay there," Mary turned her attention back to her children, when she realized neither of them obeyed. "I will be in very soon to administer your punishment, I can assure you."

"But Mom!" Danny started to complain. "Joe started it."

"Do not but me Daniel Reagan, you are all in trouble, now go!" She raised her voice again, before pointing towards the hall, where their bedrooms were located. Mary took several minutes to clean up the mess, longer than it should have, then again that was her plan. Wanting not only to give her children some time to think about all they did wrong, but to also give herself a chance to calm down.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Frank!" Mary caught him completely off guard, an hour or so later, when she bombarded him at the door the second he walked in. "We have to buy that house!"

"Why?" Frank was at a complete loss, trying to figure out why his usual calm wife was so irate.

"Because it's the only one large enough to give me some peace and keep me separated from our children!"

"What did they do now?" Frank ran a hand through his hair, almost too afraid to ask.

"It's Erin and Danny, mostly" Mary shook her head. "They've been at each other's throats all day. And I can't take it anymore."

Frank knew his wife was under a lot of stress, and the fact that she was carrying another, certainly didn't make things any easier. He knew how she acted when she was pregnant with the other three, and he hoped that this time it would be different, then again, he wasn't really counting on it. At the same time however, he knew he couldn't pinpoint the blame on his wife being pregnant, his children should know better, and he had every intention to help make them see the error of their ways. "I'll talk to them Mary," Frank sighed.

"All we've done is talk, but it never seems to do any good. There is just no way, we can put them in the same room, and you know it." Mary said in all seriousness. No longer wanting to listen to the reasons why they couldn't purchase the home, now all she was interested in was suggestions on how they could purchase the home.

"I know," Frank was tired after a long day, and the last thing he wanted to come home to was a house filled with strife. "What did they do anyways?" Frank figured that was the place to start, so he would know how to deal with them.

"For starters, we now have to buy our son a new school shirt, because his sister threw her juice cup at him, staining the entire front of it. Danny of course retaliated, by trying to tackle her to the floor. And he would have, had I not been able to grab ahold of him in time. That boy does have a temper, Frank shook his head, surprised to hear of their behavior. "And that's not even the worse part of it," Mary started to explain her children's second altercation with the football and picture frame.

"I don't guess our sons going to have a career in football," Frank walked into the kitchen for a drink, before taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"This isn't funny Frank," Mary failed to see the humor in it.

"I know Mary, and I'll be sure to let them know, as soon as I gather enough energy to deal with them." Frank hated when he had to came home from work and discipline one of his children for some sort of infraction, rather than spend the time either talking or playing with them. At the same time however, he didn't like hearing of their bad behavior and giving their mother a difficult time.

"I already punished them Frank." Sure, Mary was mad, but she didn't think it warranted a punishment from both parents, at least not with the children being so young still. "But if all this started because of a stupid football. Could you imagine what would happen if we had to send them both to the same room?" Frank wasn't certain, but part of him thought her voice held a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry about the kids," Frank apologized again. "I'll be sure and talk to them again."

"And what about the house?" Mary, had been thinking about it all day.

"I'm still working on that," Frank stood, making his way down the hall, and over to this children's rooms.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As part of their children's punishment, they were all sent to bed early. Leaving their parents with a quiet house to discuss their house options in depth. They had been talking for hours, Mary crunching numbers on the calculator, when they realized it was after midnight, by the time they made their decision. "It isn't going to be easy, and we may have a challenging few years ahead of us, but it looks like we might be able to pull it off." Mary and Frank exchanged glances, Mary beaming with the news.

"Are you happy?" Frank smiled at her.

"Very," Mary kissed him intimately.

"Let's go to bed," Frank turned the lights down, before following his wife into his bedroom.

They were just about to go to bed, when Mary remembered, she forgot to check on her children, like she always did, before turning in. "I'm going to go check on the kids," Mary pulled her robe on, before crossing over to their bedroom door.

"Mary, their fine," Frank tried.

"I know," Mary agreed with him. "But it's my job as their mother," she smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

The following day, and the Reagan's placed an offer on the house. A few days later, and their offer was excepted, leaving the only thing for them to do, was sign the papers, making them the proud owners of a beautiful home in Bay Ridge. They waited until Friday afternoon to meet with the realtor. After the kids were out of school, so they could drop them off with Frank's parents, and not have to worry about them running around the woman's office. They were just about to leave, when Frank stopped to issue a warning to his children, remembering how difficult they were for their mother earlier that week, and he didn't by any means want a repeat of that with his parents. "You three be good," Frank looked at each of them seriously.

"We will Daddy," Erin was just happy that she was going to get to spend some time with her grandmother.

"Danny that goes double for you," Frank started to focus his attention primarily on that of his eldest, his voice turning a bit more sternly.

"I knew you were going to say that," Danny muttered, taking a step back, until he was standing directly in front of Henry.

"I'm sure my grandson and I can find something to do. Won't we Daniel?" Henry looked at his eldest grandson with a grin. Beginning to get the idea, that something had gone on, that he didn't know about.

"I think so Pop," Danny was grinning from ear to ear.

"Try and stay out of trouble," Frank was looking at both his father and son this time.

"You have nothing to worry about Francis," Henry sounded sure of himself."

"Yeah Dad, we have everything under control," Danny added.

"Mhmm," Frank muttered under his breath, before walking out the door with his wife. Knowing that anytime his father and son got together, they usually came back with a very interesting story to tell.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mary was ecstatic the entire drive over, as well as the entire time they sat in the realtor's office, while she pointed out the lines that required their signature. Frank on the other hand, whereas he couldn't lie that he wasn't looking forward to owning a home, as nice as the one he was purchasing now. But that didn't keep his mind from thinking the obvious. "I'm going to be paying on the house till I die," he grumbled under his breath.

"Maybe so," Mary overheard, her head not very far from his own, while she waited for her turn to sign. "But at least it will keep the peace between Danny and Erin," she whispered, knowing that was the real reason, they were forging ahead with the decision.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they are all appreciated. JusticeStandsTRUE


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Muscles and Promises**

Warning: Mention of a spanking

With the papers signed, Frank and Mary Reagan were the proud owners of a home in Bay Ridge. They were on their way to pick up their children, so they could go out and celebrate, when Mary's excitement, subsided enough to remember when she and Frank were going over their finances.

"Frank?"

"Hmm," Frank glanced at his wife, while he drove.

"Do you remember when we were looking over the finances to determine if we could buy the house or not?" Mary hadn't paid much attention at the time, she was so busy thinking about the baby, along with her other three children. But now, now that it was all said and done. It came to mind again.

"How come we can afford the house now, when before you said we couldn't?"

Frank took a breath, trying to decide if he should tell her or not. Sighing, he made a decision. "I was promoted."

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Mary was excited for her husband.

"I don't know," Frank shrugged. "Everything happened so suddenly. And when it did, all I could think about was telling you, we could buy the house."

"Do your parents know about this?" Mary wondered, why one of them didn't tell her anything.

"Of course, they do, Pops the Commissioner. He knows everything."

"So, what were you promoted to?" Mary was curious. Sure, she didn't know everything about the ranks, or how everything went in the NYPD. But she was doing her best to learn.

"First grade detective," Frank said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Mary leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Daddy! Daddy! Pop took me up in an NYPD chopper!" Danny ran up to Frank excitedly. Looking forward to telling his Daddy about it, ever since he went up.

"Pop," Frank shook his head solemnly. Wondering how many times he told his father not to encourage the boy.

"What did I tell you son?" Henry laughed at his grandson, knowing there was no use in pretending anymore, now that the cat was out of the bag.

"What happens at Grandpas, stays at Grandpas," Danny repeated, what Henry had told him, when they reached the helicopter pad before takeoff.

"At least you had a good time," Frank didn't really mind that his father took the boy up, knowing that there was no way, he would ever let anything happen to the boy.

"Being the Commissioner has its perks," Henry smiled, just happy that he was able to spend some time with his grandson.

"Did you get the house?" Betty asked excitedly, coming into the room with her younger two grandchildren. Happy for her son, and his wife. Pleased with how great things were going for them. They already had three great kids, and would soon be welcoming a fourth. Her son had been promoted at work, and now they owned a home, they were in dire need of.

"Yes!" Mary squealed, before hugging Erin.

"Did the kids behave themselves?" Frank asked, picked up Joe.

"Angels," Betty smiled.

"Mhmm." It was obvious that Frank didn't believe her, already knowing how they behaved at home.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Wanting to go celebrate with the family, Henry and Betty volunteered to take them all out for dinner. They had just sat down at one of the large tables available at the Italian restaurant, when Danny started to squirm. "I need to go to the restroom," he looked at both his parents.

"I'll take him," Frank volunteered. Knowing, that normally when the two went out somewhere with the children, Frank took the boys, and Mary took Erin.

"I can go by myself," Danny scooted out of his chair.

"I know you can," Frank wanted to assure him that he knew he wasn't a baby. Knowing that would be the next thing the little boy would complain about. "I'm just going to stand outside the door and wait for you."

"I'm not a baby," he grumbled under his breath, walking over to the restroom with his father. Annoyed that his parents still felt that they needed to go with him.

Frank leaned against the wall, next to the stall, his son was occupying. He knew his boy was more than capable of going alone, knowing they trusted him fully to go and come right back. The problem was, they just didn't trust others. Him being a detective, knew the dangers of kidnapping among thousands of other things that they could do to hurt his child. He had a feeling, they should take the time to explain it to the boy, hoping it would help him not feel so down, anytime he went with him. Yet at the same time, he wondered if eight years old, was too young for him to have to worry about those concerns.

"When are you going to start moving in?" Henry asked, when the two returned to the table.

"As soon as we can," Mary was the one to answer, while she handed Joe, his glass, knowing he tended to spill.

"Hopefully within the next two weeks," Frank knew he had to work. But he was still hoping he would get the chance to pack a few things in the evenings. At least, if the kids managed to behave themselves. Then again, they certainly should. They were going to be too busy helping their parents pack their bedrooms, to spend their time arguing.

"Did you sell the old house already?" Betty wondered, knowing that would certainly put a rush on things.

"It's highly possible," Frank nodded. "I have a friend in the department, that just got married, and is interested in starting a family."

"I remember those days," Mary leaned over, closer to her husband. "Where did the time go?"

"I don't know," Frank shook his head.

"It seems like just yesterday, it was us getting married. And then Danny." Mary smiled.

"It all seems like a blur after that," Frank ran a hand through his hair, thinking of how fast they were growing.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That week was exceptionally busy for the Reagans. With Frank working a tour, along with taking Erin and Danny to school, so Mary could have more time packing throughout the day, he was more than ready to get through with the move, just hoping for things to slow down. Then again, when you were the parent to three exuberant children, that was more wishful thinking than anything. That week turning into a nightmare, with Danny and Joe right in the middle of it.

"Danny," Joe walked into his big brother's room.

"What do you want Joe?" Danny was busy digging through the junk he had under his bed. "I'm busy."

"Do you want to play with me?" Joe took a seat on the floor of the room, taking interest in one of the light up balls his brother pulled out.

"Can't," Danny tossed several of the play cars he found in one of the boxes his mother left for him.

"Why not?" Joe started to dump the cars out on the floor, so he could play with them.

"Joe!" Danny couldn't believe his brother just ruined what little progress he had made. "You know we have to pack so we can move to the new house." Danny's voice was radiating annoyance.

"Why are we moving?" Joe started to pick the cars back up, before his brother got even more upset, and started throwing sucker punches.

"Because Moms having another baby, and there's not enough room for us here anymore." Danny grumbled, unhappy about not only the work he was having to do, but also about having to leave the only house he ever knew.

"I no want to move," Joe looked sad.

"Neither do I," Danny agreed. "This is all the stupid babies fault," Danny moved on to the closet.

"Why is mommy having another baby?" Joe took a seat on his brother's bed, thinking.

"Because she's trying to replace you," Danny said angrily.

"Why?" Joe appeared as if he was on the verge of tears. "What did I do?"

"You're not cute anymore," Danny shrugged. "Things are changing."

"I want Mommy," Joe wiped his face, the tears freely falling now.

"Yeah well, Mommy doesn't want you," Danny picked up an armful of shoes to toss into another box.

"Why are things going to change?" Joe picked up Danny's bedspread to wipe his runny nose.

"Gross Joe," Danny shoved his brother off the bed.

"Owe Danny, stop!" Joe sounded miserable.

"Listen Joe, when the baby comes mom and dad are going to be giving all their time to the baby," Danny summed it up as easily as he could for the three-year-old.

"I don't want mommy to have another baby." Joe had never given it much thought before, and he didn't realize how much things were going to change, since his brother said something.

"Danny, do you have any more boxes in here?" Erin asked, walking into her brother's room, without even bothering to knock. Danny was about to tell her to get out, but he didn't have a chance, when Erin saw Joe's face, that was marked with tears. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Danny sounded innocent. "He's just upset over the baby."

"Why?" Erin looked at him as if he was crazy. "Having a baby around here is going to be fun."

"No, it won't," Joe mumbled, kicking at the floor. Obviously agreeing with his brother, rather than his sister.

"He's right you know," Danny nodded at Joe. "It's obvious, I mean Mom and Dad will always pay attention to me, because I'm their first born. And Erin, Erin's their first little girl."

"But I'm their baby," Joe said softly.

"But you see, you won't be the youngest after mom has the baby. You'll just be their middle child, and completely forgotten."

"Just leave him alone Danny," Erin shoved her brother. Getting the feeling, it wasn't going to turn out well.

"You know it's true Erin." Danny was saying it so solemnly, that even a lawyer would believe him.

"I'm going to tell Mommy and Daddy!" Erin started to run out of the room

"Go ahead," Danny shook his head annoyed. "I'm always in trouble. This won't surprise them."

A few minutes later, and the next-door neighbors could have heard Frank and Mary yelling at their oldest son. "Daniel Reagan! Get in here now!"

Danny walked into the living room where his parents were waiting for him. Doing his best to look as innocent as possible. "I didn't do anything," he shrugged.

"Didn't do anything?" Frank raised his voice. "You just lied to your brother!"

"It was a joke Dad," Danny tried pointing out, his voice raised.

"Hey," Frank looked at him seriously, before pointing a finger at him. "Never raise your voice to me young man! I'm your father, and I deserve your respect!"

"Yes Sir," Danny took a step back, his eyes wide.

"Frank," Mary placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Your scaring him," she whispered.

"Mary," Frank wasn't backing down. "This boy needs to learn some respect. And while I'm going through the trouble of teaching him that. I'm going to teach him how to stop terrorizing his brother."

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve punishment," Mary was careful to look at her son when she said the words deserve punishment. "I'm just saying you should wait till you calm down," she went to whispering again.

"Daniel, go to your room," Frank took a deep breath.

"Yes Sir," Danny muttered, beginning to realize, just how much trouble he was in.

With his trouble maker out of the room, Frank sighed before looking over at his wife, trying to decide what sort of punishment he should inflict. "I wonder if the New York Military Academy, accepts children as young as 8?"

"Frank!" Mary couldn't believe what he just said.

"I'm not serious enough to do that," Frank shook his head. "But I am serious about disciplining him this time. Telling his brother, that he wouldn't mean anything to us once our new baby is born, is entirely unacceptable."

"I agree," Mary admitted. "Just help me pack these shelves first, so you have a chance to calm down first. I don't want you to go in there angry, and risk ruining the father/son relationship that you have."

"I know," this time it was Frank's turn to agree.

"Danny's smart," Mary smiled, as she took one of his school pictures down from the shelf and handed it to her husband to look at it. "And if he gets it in his mind, that all you do is get angry at him. He's going to shut us out. Now do you want to risk him running off one day, and us not see him for years. And the one day you do see him. It's on the street and you are having to arrest the child that you used to know. Your own son. By that time, he probably won't even classify you as his father. But you know it wouldn't matter. He will be our son for the rest of his life."

"You know I don't," Frank hated when she talked like that. "And Danny knows I love him."

"I'm sure he does," Mary patted his back. "Just keep reassuring him of that. And only punish him in love."

"I've never punished him in any other way," Frank said honestly. "I love my children more than anything in the world."

"I know you do. Now I'm going to finish dinner, you take care of Danny," Mary said before making her way into the kitchen. "Oh, and Frank, the boy needs to be able sit during dinner."

"Danny," Frank walked into his son's bedroom, and closed the door behind him. "I assume you know you are in trouble?"

"I don't want to be," Danny shook his head, from where he sat on the bed.

"I don't want you to be either," Frank said honestly, hating anytime he had to go in, and put one of their children in their place. "But I've given you plenty of chances to behave yourself. And be nicer to your siblings."

Danny didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, all he could do was keep his head down, and stare at his hands.

"Now I know you wouldn't want to tell your brother this. But you can tell me. You really do care about your brother, don't you?"

"Yes," Danny mumbled.

"Then why would you want to upset him like that? Your brother adores you. And you know as well as I do, that your mother and I would never forget about one of you. No matter how many kids we have, and no matter what order you were born in."

"I don't know," Danny said honestly. "I just did it, without thinking. I thought it would be funny."

"Funny to make your brother cry?" Frank ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really disappointed in you son."

Again, Danny didn't say anything. He knew what was coming next, and devised to remain quiet.

"Then let's get this done," Frank took the boy over his lap.

Frank walked out of the boy's room once he was done, and again closed the door behind him. With the door closed, Frank leaned on the wall next to it. He took a deep breath, and wiped his face. He knew the boy deserved it, but that didn't mean he enjoyed doing. Walking away, Frank again got started packing the remaining pictures on the shelf, wanting to give the boy a few minutes to get the tears under control before he went back in and finished talking. Returning, he found Danny doing the same as he went to do, continue packing his thing. Danny had just placed his baseball glove on the bed, not wanting to pack it, until it was absolutely necessary, just in case he had time to play with a few of the neighbor kids before he had to leave. "I'll be taking that," Frank picked up the glove. "And you won't be seeing it until we start unpacking. So, I can assure that you leave Joe alone about the baby."

"Yes Sir," Danny said sadly. Beginning to think that the removal of his property was worse than the spanking.

"Now Danny, you know I hate punishing you, just as much as you hate getting it, right?" Frank made the boy sit next to him.

"I guess." At this point, Danny wasn't a hundred percent certain.

"Really son," Frank said solemnly. "Now I want to ask you a question. Do I look like I'm enjoying myself when I'm punishing you? Or do I look like I'm enjoying myself when I'm spending time with you playing?"

"Playing," Danny knew he had to answer truthfully.

"I'm glad you understand," Frank smiled a small smile at him, before taking him in his arms for a hug. "And you know that I love you right?"

"Yes," Danny smiled.

"Good," Frank let him go. "Now I have one more question for you. Are you upset about moving?"

"Did Joe talk?" Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"He said something about you not wanting to pack your stuff, and blaming it on the baby." Frank admitted.

"I don't want to leave my friends here," Danny sighed.

"You can still be friends with them, we're not moving that far away," Frank tried to explain. "And this move is going to be good for us."

"How do you know?" Danny wasn't certain.

"For one, you'll get to keep having your own room.

"That's good I guess," Danny was starting to feel a little better about the whole thing.

"And with a bigger house, it will be easier for you to stay away from your sister," Frank had a feeling that would be the one to push him over the top.

"We can move," Danny smiled a large grin at him.

I had a feeling you were going to say that," Frank laughed. "And with you being the oldest, I'm going to need all the help you can give me moving," Frank felt the boy's muscles.

"There kind of little," Danny put his arms down.

"By the time were through moving they won't be," Frank ushered him out of the room, when he heard his wife calling them to the table for dinner.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"If you have any toys that you don't play with anymore, I'm getting rid of them," Mary said dishing out a scoop of chicken and vegetables on each of her children's plates while she talked, trying to avoid transporting as much stuff as she could to the new house.

"Does that include sisters?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Daniel," Frank said warningly.

"Sorry," Danny was quick to apologize, knowing the next step would be removal from the table, and he probably wouldn't be able to sit down when he returned.

"When are we going to start living at the new house?" Erin sounded excited.

"Just as soon as we get everything packed up," Mary answered. "So, we might be living out of boxes for a day or two."

"I don't want to eat this," Joe complained, pushing the food around his plate with his fork. "You eat what I cook, or you do not eat at all, young man. Now clean your plate." Mary ordered. Knowing she didn't have the time to deal with his complaints, knowing that she and Frank would still be up hours after their children were tucked in, still trying to work on the house.

"But Mommy," Joe started to whine.

"Don't mommy me, Joseph Reagan. I'm not cooking two different meals, just because you want to be picky." Mary was laying down the law, and Erin and Danny didn't say a word, as they forked the food into their mouths. Danny figured he was in enough trouble, and Erin didn't want to join her brothers. So, neither of them dared to even open their mouths in complaint. At least until Danny started to sense that Joe was about to be in trouble, and decided to step in.

"It's kind of good Joe," Danny picked up another fork full and placed it in his mouth.

"But there's green stuff," Joe looked at his brother, pointing at the broccoli.

"I know," Danny nodded. "But you're not going to get any muscles if you don't eat it. And if you don't have any muscles, you aren't going to be able to help me and daddy carry all the heavy boxes." Danny looked over at Frank when he said it, causing him to smile proudly. Knowing how much Joe wanted to be included, in anything his brother did.

"I guess I'll try," Joe took a bite.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Frank walked into his eldest son's bedroom, to tuck him in for the night. "Will there ever be a day that you don't get in trouble?"

"Maybe," Danny said hopefully. "One day," he shrugged.

"One day sooner, then later," Frank recommended, not really in the mood for his son's comedy.

"Hope so Dad," Danny wasn't really trying to be funny, sometimes it just seemed to come out that way.

"Me too," Frank shook his head. "Because I was really proud of you for helping your mother and brother at dinner. You have a talent for persuasion Danny, if only you could learn to use your talent only for good."

"Sometimes I'm too talented for my own good," Danny smiled laughing.

Frank took his sons pillow away from the headboard, before lifting Danny's head and placing it under his neck. He was tempted to whack him with it, but he refrained, knowing that would only start a pillow fight, and he'd never get the boy to calm down and go to sleep.

"I believe that," Frank turned the light off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Joe," Mary pulled her youngest onto her lap, when she went in to tuck him in for the night.

"You know better than to act the way you did at the dinner table this evening." Mary knew she needed to spend a little time discussing both his indiscretion and his hurtful feelings about the baby.

"I sorry Mommy," Joe was quick to apologize. "I want muscles."

"Do you know how lucky you are, that you listened to your brother?" Mary's eyes were fixed on him.

"Yes," Joe nodded.

"I'm glad," Mary nodded. "As for when your brother or sister comes. I want you to know that, they won't change anything, and Mommy will always love her little boy.

"You promise?" Joe wasn't a hundred percent sure if he should believe his mother.

"I promise Joe, Mommy will love you the baby, Erin and Danny," Mary placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Daddy too?" Joe wanted to make sure, his Daddy would always love him too.

"Daddy too?" Mary smiled.

"You promise?" The three-year-old looked worried.

"Frank!" Mary called, hoping he was through tucking in their other two children.

Frank walked in, and Mary looked at him. "Tell him you will always love him."

Frank laughed and moved closer to the bed. "Daddy will always love you Joe."

"You promise?" Joe was on a roll with those two words.

"I promise," Frank said seriously. "And don't worry about what your brother told you. He won't do it again, I made sure of it. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Joe smiled.

"Now go to sleep," Frank hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy. You too, Mommy." Joe rolled over and fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Saturday morning of the following week, Frank, Mary and their children closed the chapter on their old home, and started a new one when Frank unlocked the door of their new home. The two parents had to step aside, to avoid being run over by their three boisterous children, who had one thought on their mind. Get the best room of the house. "Wow, wow, wow!" Mary stopped them, just as soon as they reached the foot of the stairs. "The room closest to mine and your dads is going to be the nursery."

"Now go kill each other for the best one," Frank let them go.

"Frank!" Mary's eyes were wide. "You know Danny might actually do it."

"He won't have to," Frank smiled. "That boys fast. He'll be up there and settled in a room before the others are even half way up the stairs." Frank had no doubts, knowing that when Danny started running, nobody was able to catch him.

The house was silent for a moment, indicating that the children were content with the rooms they were left with.

"We're home," Mary said softly, smiling at her husband.

"It's good to be here," Frank wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"Frank," Mary hated to pull her lips away from his, but she managed to do it anyways. "We have children in the house."

"We always have children in the house," Frank pulled her back.

A few minutes later, and they were interrupted by their daughter, standing on the steps. "Augh! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!"

"Let's get rid of the kids," Frank whispered.

"Frank, our oldest is eight. We have a long way to go," she reminded him.

"I know," he muttered, letting her go.

"Alright kids, let's get to work, making our house a home!" Mary yelled for her children to get ready to work, and to get the boys downstairs.

"Daniel, this is where we come in," Frank pointed out the door, and over to the overloaded two vehicles that were in the driveway.

"Time to get some muscles," Danny raced his father out the door.

It took a couple hours to get the cars unloaded. And just as soon as they made it up the stairs with the last box that was labeled to go to Erin's room. Henry and Betty pulled up, with their own car overloaded with boxes.

"Daniel!" Frank called his eldest son again. "Time to get some more muscles."

"I'm tired Dad," Danny complained. "My muscles are going to fall off."

"So am I son," Frank placed a hand on his son's shoulder, before leading him outside. "But I need your help."

"Okay," Danny sighed, knowing that he would be more than ready for bed, once he was able to call it a night.

"I appreciate it," Frank handed him a box, he figured the boy could handle. "I'm proud of you for helping me so much."

"I'm trying," Danny started to walk away, when he tripped over the curb and dropped the box to the floor. Spilling its contents.

Frank sat his own box down and knelt next his son.

"I'm sorry," Danny noticed it was fathers stuff he dropped.

"Don't apologize," Frank started to pick his office stuff up. "You didn't do it on purpose. I understand accidents."

"Thanks," Danny wiped the sweat off his face with one hand, and with the other, picked up his father's shield, slapper, and set of handcuffs. "Do you use this?" Danny swung the slapper around a bit, before dropping it into the box.

"Not really," Frank answered. "I didn't need to," Frank showed his son his large hands.

"Did you use your fists?" Danny sounded excited, and the possibility of his father being involved in a fistfight.

"Danny," Frank shook his head, at the thrill his sons voice held.

"Can I have it?" Danny gestured at the slapper.

"Maybe when you become a cop," was all Frank was willing to say to that response. Knowing that if he gave it to him now, he'd probably take it to school, and shake all the kids down for money or candy. "Now let's see if we can take care of that knee," Frank picked up both the box and his son, after noticing the blood coming through the boy's jeans, from his fall. "Mary, where's the first aid kit? We have our first injury in the new house!" Frank called, when they walked through the door.

"What happened?" Mary walked in from the kitchen, where she was busy unpacking dishes, noticing she hadn't heard any of the children crying, and knowing they usually did when they got hurt.

"We had a little accident on the curb," Frank carried Danny up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I'll see if I can find it," Mary hurried to look through the boxes. A few minutes later, and Mary walked into the room, where Frank had already cleaned the stained blood up off his knee. It was still bleeding a little, and Danny was holding a rag on it, trying to stop the bleeding. "Do you want me to take over?" Mary asked, knowing that her children's injuries, was usually her department.

"Dad can do it," Danny pointed at his father's hands. "He needs to use them for something other than hitting people, and spanking me."

"Okay," Mary laughed, leaving the two alone. Glad that the two were having such a good time that day, even though they were having to work.

"Oh, and just so you know," Frank started to pour a little peroxide over the wound. "I've used these hands for a lot more, than hitting people and spanking you."

"Like what?" the little boy was doing his best not to cry or complain about his knee burning.

"Like changing your diapers when you were a baby, giving you a bath, and I've also had my hands covered with baby food, from trying to feed you," Frank named a few.

"Sorry," Danny laughed.

"I would do it all over again," Frank admitted. "In fact, I am," he remembered the baby.

"Do you want another baby?" Danny thought about it, and he didn't remember his dad saying much about it.

"I don't mind," Frank shook his head. "The same, as I don't mind, cleaning your bloody knee," Frank finished up by placing a band aid over it, just before setting him back down on his feet. "Now you go ahead, and go through the boxes in your room. I'm going to finish up unloading Grandma and Grandpas car."

"I can help," Danny followed him.

"Your hurt son," Frank reminded him, as he made his way down the stairs, his little boy following close behind.

"Your spankings hurt worse than my knee does," Danny picked up another box.

"You are something else," Frank shook his head. He didn't want to tell the boy he couldn't help. Yet at the same time, he didn't want his son to be hurt.

"I'm tough like you," Danny grinned. Father and son making another trip into the house, and up the stairs.

"That you are," Frank agreed a hundred percent.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Finished with the boxes, Frank moved on to putting beds together, so they would have someplace to sleep that night. He had just finished with Joes bed, and was moving on to Erin's, when Mary found him. "The kids are exhausted. We need to feed and put them to bed as soon as we can." Mary glanced at her watch.

"I want to go to bed as soon as I can," Frank agreed wholeheartedly. "And I don't think we'll have any trouble getting them to sleep tonight. I know Danny's exhausted, from helping me."

"He did a good job helping you," Mary remembered watching her little boy go in and out the door countless times, following his father.

"I wasn't surprised," Frank smiled.

"I'm going to go pick up a pizza," Mary knew, neither she nor her kitchen was in any condition to cook. "I'll take one or two of the kids with me."

"Take Joe," Frank suggested.

"Is he giving his Daddy trouble?" Mary laughed.

"He's trying to help me," Frank whispered. "But every time he does, all he does is get in the way, and I almost trip over him."

"The joys of parenting young children," Mary laughed.

"And we're about to have another one," Frank moaned. Beginning to think he didn't have the energy to start over with another one.

"Just think of how much practice, you are getting with our other three. You should be an expert by the time our fourth gets here."

"I sure hope so," Frank laughed, moving on to get started with his third bed for the night. Knowing that he needed to have all the children's beds done, so they could go to bed after they were fed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, and Joe fell asleep in his pizza, causing Mary to swoop him up and put him in the bath tub, so she could get him to bed. Given the circumstances, Mary would have forgone the bath, had Joe not have spent so much time playing in the dirt of their new backyard, with his dump trucks. Joe barely paid attention to the bath he was getting, still half asleep, and Mary had to be careful not to leave him alone, so he wouldn't drown. She had barely taken a few bites of her own slice of pizza, before she had to jump right back into motherhood, with her youngest. "Erin, Danny, are you ready to get ready for bed?" Mary asked, just as soon as she finished tucking Joe in.

"Almost," Erin answered, taking another bite of her cheese pizza.

"I'll take care of them," Frank volunteered. "You need to eat," he pointed at her plate.

As soon as Erin and Danny were finished eating, Frank sent them upstairs to get ready for bed. Sometime later, he went upstairs to check on them, and found them both half asleep. He went in to tuck Erin in first, and by the time he made it into his son's room, he was asleep, with the light still on.

"That didn't take long," Mary smiled, when she saw Frank.

"Erin was asleep, before her head hit the pillow." Frank started to pick up the dishes on the table, and stack them in the wash machine.

"And Danny?" Mary asked, looking through the still packed boxes for the detergent.

"Danny got as far as putting his pajama pants on, before falling into bed." Frank answered.

"I feel about as tired as they do," Mary agreed.

"We should probably go to bed too," Frank nodded, looking around the kitchen. "We still have a lot of work to do after mass tomorrow."

"The kids need a day to have fun," Mary was proud at how well they behaved and worked that day. Yet at the same time, she knew how young they were. At least Erin and Joe. "Maybe your parents would take them to do something."

"We could get a lot more done, without having to check on them," Frank admitted. "Danny was fine, but I was afraid Joe would take off running across the street, while I was unloading the car."

"That's Joe," Mary shook her head. "That boy has a talent for disappearing, just as soon I turn my head."

"And Erin?" Frank laughed, thinking of how many times he heard his wife telling their daughter to be careful.

"Erin was trying to help me, but most of the stuff she picked up, she dropped," Mary was just glad none of it was glass.

"And Danny?" This time it was Mary's turn to ask.

"For once, I didn't have any trouble with him. He did everything I said, and he didn't fight with his siblings." Frank was wishing he would have a few more days like that. Rather than one, every once in a while.

"We might want to write today on the calendar," Mary laughed, knowing it didn't happen very often, as the two made their way up the stairs of their new home.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I had fun writing this chapter... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: Fathers and Sons**

It took some time, but eventually, the Reagan's were successfully moved into their new home. Joe loved the big back yard, Mary loved the kitchen. Frank loved his office, Erin loved her new room, and Danny loved all the different hiding spots he could find to jump out and scare his little sister. Danny couldn't handle being good, for more than one day, like he had been when they moved in, and in time, he was back to getting to picking on his siblings and getting into trouble at school.

"Mr. Reagan," Danny had heard his name so many times that day, that it didn't even register, that his teacher was talking to him. At least not until he heard a loud thump of a ruler on his desk, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Yes Mrs. Lowry," Danny looked up at her.

"How many times, do I have to call on you, to get your attention?" Mrs. Lowry, was an older, heavier set woman, with glasses perched, on the edge of her nose. She had the cord draped around her neck, that allowed her to drop them from her face, at different times of the day, and Danny had to laugh, at how much they would swoosh around when she walked to his desk, to gripe at him, about something.

"Only once," Danny tried the politer answer.

"Obviously more than that Mr. Reagan. I've been calling on you, for the past two minutes." Mrs. Lowry, crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess I got sidetracked," Danny said honestly.

"You guess you got sidetracked?" Mrs. Lowry asked, clarifying.

"It's not my fault," Danny shrugged, trying to justify his actions. "If this class wasn't so boring. I wouldn't have this problem."

Mrs. Lowry huffed, when she heard her students reply. Never in her life, had she had a student as difficult as Daniel Reagan.

"Perhaps, it wouldn't be so boring, if you took the notes from today's class, and copied them down three times, as a means of punishment." Mrs. Lowry figured, that would be the end of his cunning replies.

"Perhaps so," Danny shrugged. "But I doubt it."

"I want those notes on my desk, first thing in the morning. And I'm sending a note home to your parents." Mrs. Lowry huffed again, before returning to the front of the class, to write out the note, before the end of class.

Danny sighed, when she said she was sending a note home. He didn't really mind the extra note writing, thinking that at least it would get in his head, and he would do good on the test. Unfortunately, he wasn't really worried about his head, when he handed the note to his parents.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"How was school today?" Mary asked, when she picked up her son and daughter from school that day.

"Good," Erin said happily. "I got an A on my spelling test today." Erin was beaming, as she pulled the paper out from her backpack, and handed it to her mother, before she even pulled away, from the school line.

"I'm so proud of you," Mary smiled at her daughter.

Danny hadn't said a word, and Mary was beginning to get suspicious, that he had done something wrong. Considering, he was normally begging for a snack, just as soon as he got in the car.

"How was your day Danny?" Mary asked, as she started to pull out of the school line.

"Not good," Danny gave the exact opposite answer, then his sister.

"What happened?" Mary didn't want to jump to any conclusions, and she always wanted to give her children a chance to explain. But she had a feeling, it was because he got in trouble.

"It wasn't that bad," Danny read the note aloud to her.

"When we get home, go straight up to your room," Mary sighed.

"But Mom," Danny tried."

"You know the rules Danny. You get in trouble at school, you get in trouble at home." Mary reminded him of the rule that had been in place, ever since their children started school.

"What am I going to get?" Danny sounded worried.

"I don't know yet, I have to talk to your father." Mary wasn't sure what else to say. Knowing she and her husband always discussed their children's indiscretions, along with the given punishment.

"But he'll spank me," Danny complained.

"Maybe, maybe not," was all Mary could think of to say.

"But Mom, I didn't do anything that bad." Danny tried to explain.

"I understand that son, and you'll get the chance to explain." Mary assured him. "But you know the speech you get every morning before school, about being good, and minding your manners."

"Don't you care about my tushy?" Danny's face dropped.

"Your father isn't going to hurt you. You know that." Mary didn't even know why she had to remind him of that. Danny knew very well, that he never got more than he deserved. Usually it was even less than that.

Maybe not, but it won't feel good." Danny had a point.

"You should be use to it by now," Erin teased. "Your always in trouble."

"And your about to be, if you don't leave your brother alone." Mary was quick to warn her, causing the entire conversation to cease.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny sat in his desk chair, as he looked around his new room. This was the first time he had been sent to his room, for being in trouble, and he didn't like it. Pulling out a sheet of paper, Danny got started on the assignment from Mrs. Lowry. He was close to finishing the third assignment when he heard a car pull up. His desk was set up, at the base of the window, and he didn't even have to stand to glance out of it and see who it was. He already knew who it was. It was after 6, and the only person it could be, was his father. He didn't expect a long wait, knowing his mother would be wanting to get the discipline part of the evening over with, just as soon as possible.

Just as he expected, it was only about twenty minutes, before there was a quick rasp at the door.

"Why am I not surprised that you're the first one to get in trouble in the new house?" Frank sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry," Danny apologized.

"The note from your teacher said, you weren't paying attention in class, and you had a smart mouth." Frank didn't read the note word from word, rather he said it, in terms the boy would understand. "Does that sound about right?" Frank wanted to make sure, he had the list of offenses correct, before he moved on with the punishment.

"Yes Sir," Danny didn't think it seemed that bad. But when his father said it, it made it sound like he committed a complete unlawful act.

"What do you think your punishment should be?" Frank took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You're asking me?" Danny stood up from his seat.

"You're an intelligent boy, and I think you are more than capable of coming up with a punishment, that I should at least take into consideration." Frank interpreted.

"What's the point, if you're just going to take it under consideration?" Danny of course, responded with a smart-ass tone. Especially if it wasn't go to matter.

"Daniel!" Frank said swiftly. "I was trying to be lenient on you. But your mouth is always determined to get you into more trouble.

"I know," Danny kicked the ground. Upset with himself, for saying what he was thinking.

"Those two disrespectful comments is going to earn you a weekend of being grounded. And the not paying attention in glass, is going to earn you a day with no tv." Frank laid down the punishment.

"But I was only disrespectful to you once," Danny tried.

"Once at school," Frank held up his index finger. "And the second just now with me." Frank held up another finger.

Danny dropped his head, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, thinking. "I don't like it. But I was wrong."

"I'm proud of you for admitting you were wrong," Frank was pleased, anytime his children came to the realization they did wrong. Even if they would have preferred denying it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Oh, that boy," Frank really wasn't frustrated with him. He just took him completely by surprise sometimes. And this was one of those times.

"How did it go?" Mary wondered.

"He seemed to be pleased that I would consider taking his idea of a punishment under consideration. But then his mouth opened, and he said something disrespectful. And for the life of me, I just can't understand how his brain works. I've never seen an eight-year-old like him." Frank said, as they reached the kitchen. He seemed to be lost in thought, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's because he's special," Mary smiled.

"He has a special knack for getting in trouble, that's for sure," Frank agreed.

"I hope he gets that out of his system soon," Mary admitted.

"You know what really gets me," Frank shook his head, shocked at what the lecture and discipline turned into. "Is that he literally stopped to think for himself, when I told him why he was getting a weekend of grounding.

"What do you mean?" Mary was confused.

"He questioned me about it," Frank said pointedly. "I was supposed to be the one determining how the lecture and discipline went. I'm the father. But he completely turned it around when he realized what he did was wrong and admitted it."

"So, he threw you through a loop?" Mary laughed, at her husband.

"That's a safe bet," Frank nodded. "And I couldn't have been prouder of him."

"But he still got the discipline?" Mary knew that no matter how hard it was, they had to make sure and teach their children the proper means of behavior, including what they did and didn't approve of.

"Yes, and I did manage to regain control of the lecture by the end of it. But the boy has manipulation powers. And he did it, all without force." Frank's brain was going a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure his son out. "He would make an excellent interrogator."

"No Frank," Mary was quick to silence him, before he had a chance to continue. "He isn't going to follow in your footsteps."

"I wouldn't tell him that," Frank was trying to keep his voice low. Just in case they missed the boy coming down the stairs for some reason, and he overheard their conversation. With it ending, by him getting upset. "He's determined to be a detective."

"No Frank," Mary repeated. "I can only handle worrying about you and Henry. I don't want to add my own flesh and blood to the list."

"He's my flesh and blood too, Mary. And I think it's safe enough to say, that he's got to be somewhat like me."

"I'm serious Frank. There are hundreds of other careers he could choose." Mary started to set the table, knowing she needed to get dinner on the table. So, they could feed, bathe, and get the kids to bed.

"What are we arguing about?" Frank stopped, when he realized what they were doing. "He's eight, we have a long way to go, till he's old enough to decide."

"Your right," Mary kissed him. "And thank God for that."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Things were quiet, in the Reagan house. At least for a few minutes before dinner, when Erin started to annoy her brother. She had been looking everywhere for the baby doll she had misplaced, and the frustration she was feeling, was beginning to mount, causing it to spill over in the form of tears.

"Stop being a baby Erin. We're already going to have a baby around here. We don't need two." Danny rolled his eyes, at his sister's whiny behavior.

"You took it didn't you!" Erin accused, grabbing at her brother, from her place at the dinner table.

"What do I want with some stupid baby doll? It's just a toy!" Danny sounded annoyed.

"Leave me alone Danny, you got upset when you lost your remote-control car!" Erin spouted angrily.

"No, I didn't. I'm not a baby like you." Danny sneered at her.

"Danny," Mary warned. "Don't be ugly to your sister."

"Why? She isn't being nice to me," Danny stated the truth.

"Don't question your mother Daniel," Frank chided.

"Figures," Danny muttered under his breath. "I don't do anything wrong. And I'm the one who gets corrected." Danny pushed his chair away from the table.

"Sit down Danny," Mary stopped him. "You need to eat something."

"I don't want anything," Danny side stepped her, and walked away.

"Daniel!" Frank started to step in. "You haven't been excused yet!"

"Let him go Frank," Mary knew her son was upset. And she was beginning to notice, that sometimes it was best, if he just walked away, and had some time to himself, to process his feelings. Knowing that it was his alternative to yelling and saying something disrespectful, which would get him in trouble. Frank, although he wasn't pleased with his son's behavior. He had to agree with his wife, that the boy needed some time, and he wasn't the one to blame.

The family continued to eat dinner solemnly. At least Frank and Mary were, but their youngest Joe was doing his best to fill every gap of silence he could, talking about anything and everything he could come up with. They were still eating dinner, when they heard a door close upstairs, and the sound of water running.

"At least he's getting ready for bed, without us telling him to," Mary figured her eldest was getting in the shower.

"He knows the rules," was all Frank said, before returning to his meal.

As soon as dinner was over, Mary started to clear the table, while Frank picked Joe up, so he could reach the sink, and wash his hands. "One of us needs to go talk to Danny," Mary told him, what he already knew.

"It's your turn," Frank set Joe down, so he could go play. "I don't know what's gotten in to him."

"He's feeling put out," Mary interpreted. "He's going through a lot of changes with the new house, the baby, being in trouble one minute, but being well behaved the next."

Frank started to say something, but Mary continued, before he even managed to get a word in edgewise. "You also told him, that you two would start spending more time together, just the two of you. And you haven't done that yet."

"This isn't my fault Mary," Frank picked up for himself. "I intend to spend time with him. "I've just been busy with work and getting moved into the house."

"I know," Mary nodded. "But you need to make time. Which is why you are going to go talk to him. And make sure he realizes that we aren't upset with him, for saying something to Erin. She was the one to blame after all. Yes, I know, Danny didn't have to say anything like he did. But that's just them being brother and sister."

"I'll try." Was all Frank could say. He did have a busy job, and the promotion only made it busier. He had no idea how many open cases he had on his desk. And with working a full tour, he was so tired, he didn't even know if he was going to have a day off that weekend.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny," Frank stuck his head, in the bathroom, where Danny was still taking a shower. "We need to talk son. Get finished up."

"I'm coming," Danny turned the shower off.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But weren't we just in here?" Frank turned, when Danny walked into his room.

"It wasn't my idea," Danny started to pull his pajamas out of the dresser drawer.

"Maybe not, but we still need to talk." Frank said simply.

"How long is this going to take? I need to get dressed." Danny was standing, with only his towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Go ahead," Frank was willing to wait, if it would make the boy more comfortable.

"Dad," Danny held onto the towel. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

I'll turn around," Frank thought it was funny, how different his boy's behavior changed, form week to week. This week, his eight-year-old wouldn't change in front of him. But last week, Danny started screaming for him to help him, because he got shampoo in his eyes, and he had to go in and rescue him. And the boy could care less, about clothing. "And just so you know, I changed your diapers, gave you a bath, and helped you change your clothes, not too long ago."

"Dad, I'm not a baby," Danny pulled his underwear on, and told his father he could turn around.

"That has come to my attention," Frank had noticed, how much the boy had started growing lately.

"Now what did you want to talk about Dad?" Danny started to pull his shirt over his head.

"About you getting upset, and leaving the dinner table," Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry Dad," Danny pulled his school uniform from the closet, so it would be ready for the following day. "But I just couldn't handle being around a cry baby like Erin today."

"Now there's no reason for name calling in here. It's just the two of us." Frank held up a hand to stop him, before the sneering got any worse.

"I know," Danny sighed, hunching down on all fours, to dig under his bed.

"What are you doing son?" Frank looked at Danny surprised.

"I can't find my school tie," Danny crawled out from under the bed, empty handed.

"What did you do with it, when you got home for school?" Frank knew the boy tended to forget, where he put things, he didn't necessarily care about.

"I don't remember." Danny, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he did with the annoying thing.

"Are you worried about it?" Frank was hoping he would say yes, so he could get him to understand that his concerns, were the same ones, his sister was feeling about the baby doll. Even if the instances were different.

"No," Danny shrugged. "I don't care that much."

Of course, he's going to say that, Frank really wasn't surprised, by his sons reply. His son, never made things easy on him. It just wasn't in his nature. "Well you should care. You'll get in trouble at school, if you are out of uniform."

"Being out of uniform is the least of my worries, when it comes to school." Danny was being completely honest with his father. And what made it funny, was that Frank knew it.

Frank had something to say to that, but he decided to let it go. Knowing he needed to get finished up with their talk, so he could give Joe a bath, and get him ready for bed.

"You didn't let me finish, before you got upset and walked out during dinner earlier. I didn't say, you were the one to blame. I just want you two to start treating each other nicer."

"That's going to be hard," Danny didn't sound as if he was looking forward to the future.

"Maybe so, but I know you can do it." Frank assured him.

"That's easy for you to say," Danny took a seat on the edge of his bed. "You didn't have a sister."

Frank had to cover his mouth, to fight the laugh that threatened to spill out. Considering his son did have a point. He wouldn't have even bothered to hide it, but again he wanted to try and get the point across, that the boy once had the same concerns as his sister did, about misplacing something and being worried.

But once again, his son was proving to be difficult, by leading him down different conversation trails.

"Danny, do you remember when you were little? And you were afraid you would get sucked down the drain of the bathtub. So, you put Erin in the bathtub and pulled the plug. And when you found out, she didn't go anywhere, you were okay."

"I was trying to get rid of her then, too," Danny replied with a mischievous grin.

"That was actually a really good idea. Even if it was wrong." Frank had to give the boy credit for being creative, even when he was a toddler.

"I try to have one at least once a week." Danny grinned mischievously.

"You usually do," Frank was beginning to realize how much older the boy was getting. "But do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? You were worried about something. The same as your sister is worried she won't be able to find her doll."

"Dad, I was a kid then. And being sucked down a drain, was a logical concern." Danny had a point. "Crying over losing a stupid baby doll isn't."

"Maybe not, but it's important to her. And she's younger than you."

"I guess," Danny sighed.

"Now would you try and be nicer to your sister, for me?" Frank figured that would be the only way to get the boy to even consider it.

"Do my best," Danny's voice was low.

"Thank you," Frank patted his back. "I appreciate it."

"Can I read my comic book now?" Danny was hoping to do something fun, before his mother came in, and made him turn the lights off.

"Yes," Frank left him alone, so he could find Mary, and tell her he talked with Danny.

He heard the bath water running in the bathroom, so he poked his head in, to see if it was her bathing Joe.

"My eight-year-old just used the words logical concern," Frank found himself astonished by the boy, as he leaned against the bathroom wall.

"He's a smart one," Mary smiled proudly.

"I wish his grades showed it," Frank ran a hand through his hair.

"There not that bad." Mary knew they could be a lot worse.

"The way his brain works, and the things he says, really takes me by surprise." Frank took Joe from Mary, so he could help him get dressed.

"Frank?" Mary drained the water in the tub. So, she could get it ready for Erin. "Have you ever thought what might happen, if we have another one just like him?"

"Let's pray we don't." Frank wasn't prepared to face that nightmare, and was quick to carry Joe to his room, so he could tell him a story, and tuck him in bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That weekend, and Frank managed to get away from the precinct around noon, and decided that, that evening was the perfect opportunity for him to spend a little time with his eldest. He had been playing around with the idea of going to the workout facilities the NYPD used. Figuring the boy was old enough to enjoy sparring with him on the mats. He wasn't sure how much the child's mother would approve, but he figured he should have some say, considering he was the father. Sure, it may not be as much say, considering Mary usually overruled all his thoughts. Which was why he was planning on not saying anything to her.

"Danny!" Frank called, the second he walked through the kitchen door.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Danny walked into the kitchen.

"You're not in trouble," Frank assured him. "I want you to go somewhere with me."

"Really?" Danny was radiating excitement.

"Yes, now go get a pair of shorts and your NYPD t-shirt, and put them in my gym bag. I'm going to go change." Frank wasn't going to get dressed in his workout clothes just yet, not wanting to make his wife suspicious. Rather he just wanted to get out of his detective suit and tie.

"Your home early," Mary was surprised to see her husband, considering he told her that morning, that he wasn't sure what time he was going to get home.

"Ended a case, earlier than expected." Frank smiled. "Thought I might take my son out to spend a little time together.

"You two have fun," Mary kissed him.

"I'm sure we will," Frank started to make his way up the stairs.

"I want to go with you Daddy," Joe ran up to his father.

"Not this time son," Frank carried him up the stairs.

"Why?" Joe asked, from where he sat on his parent's bed, while his father found something else to wear.

"Because big brother needs some time with just Daddy, okay?" Frank was trying to explain it, in a way the three-year-old would understand.

"Okay," Joe sounded sad. But he figured there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Maybe if you ask nice, Erin will play with you." Frank suggested, hoping it would help make his youngest, not feel so bad.

"Okay Daddy," Joe jumped off the bed, to run after his sister.

A few minutes later, and Frank started for the front door.

"Let's go Danny!" He hollered again, knowing they needed to get going, if they were going to have ample time to do something, before he had to have him back for bedtime, knowing they would have to be up early for mass.

"Where are we going Dad?" Danny asked from the front seat of the car.

"You're about the right size to start sparring with me." Frank knew the boy was small for his age. But in some instances, he could be referred to, as a lean, mean, fighting machine. "You think that might be fun?"

"What's sparing?" Danny questioned, even though he figured he would have fun either way, especially if his father thought he would.

"It's a form of practical defense, like with hand to hand combat, or with weapons." Frank figured the explanation, may be a little over the eight-year old's head. But after the past conversations he's had with him. He figured he would take the chance.

"So, we're going to fight?" Danny sounded as if he understood.

"Kind of," Frank replied. "But if we do this, you have to promise, you won't get started on a habit of fighting. And only use what I'm going to teach you, as a means of defense." Frank wanted to be sure and warn him in a manner, that he would understand, of how serious he was being. And how special of an opportunity this was for him.

"I promise," Danny was quick to respond.

"And I suppose, I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior while we're there? There's going to be other officers there, and you are representing myself, and your grandfather."

Danny was about to say something, but Frank stopped him.

"Your grandfathers the Commissioner. So, it's important, that you behave in a manner, that speaks highly of the Reagan name." Again, Frank had a feeling he was speaking with words that were a little elevated for his sons understanding. But he figured, he would take the chance. Knowing he had to say something."

"I understand Dad," Danny assured him. "I want to be a detective, remember?"

"I know you do," Frank smiled at him, after putting the car in park.

They were in the dressing room changing, when Jim Murphy, a detective from Frank's precinct walked in, after an extensive workout.

"Hey Reagan," Jim wiped a hand towel, over his sweaty brow.

"Good work out?" Frank could tell the detective looked tired.

"One of my better ones," Jim admitted. "My wife took the kids to visit their grandparents today. So, I had a little more time than usual."

"I have to admit, I don't get to spend much time here either," Frank shoved his gym bag in the locker.

"This one yours?" Jim nodded at Danny. Who was sitting on a bench tying his shoes.

"This is my eldest Danny," Frank placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny stood, and Frank smiled, when Danny extended his hand to the detective.

"Are you going to be a detective too, like your old man?" Jim liked the kid already.

"No," Danny shook his head. "I'm going to be a better detective, than my old man." Danny said plainly. Without a hint of emotion showing on his face.

"Quite, an outspoken boy, you got there," Jim noticed, after barely spending but a few minutes in the same room with the young Reagan.

"He speaks his mind," Frank nodded. Unsure if he should be proud of his son, for the way he spoke his mind. Or chastise him, for sounding so arrogant. He really didn't think the boy meant anything by it, but he wasn't sure. So, he decided to leave it alone.

"You going to start training him today?" Jim knew, that he had never brought any of his kids along to the work out facility.

"Thought we might get started on a little sparring," Frank sounded as if he was looking forward to it.

"Don't hurt your old man Danny," Jim teased.

"I'll try," Danny grinned.

Jim walked out of the room, and Frank and Danny moved into the larger room of building. The room that had exercise equipment lined up across the outer walls, punching bags, and a large blue mat, with ropes around it, designated for sparring.

"Wow," Danny stared at the room, his eyes wide.

"You ready?" Frank nudged him, when he noticed a smile spreading across his sons face.

"Born ready," Danny rolled under the ropes, and onto the mat.

"We need to put these on first," Frank picked up a couple pairs of sparing gloves.

The gloves were a little big on the eight-year-old, but Frank figured they would do the job for what they would be using them for. He considered not even having the boy wear gloves, not exactly afraid of an eight-year old's fists. Especially when it was his own son. But he also didn't want to hurt his son's feelings, by not taking him serious, and causing him to feel, as if he wasn't really there to spar with him.

A few minutes later, and the two Reagans, were ready to get started. Frank started out, by teaching him the correct stance, before explaining the correct way to throw a punch. Danny surprised him, by being a fast learner. And within minutes, they were exchanging blows. Danny threw a punch, and landed it, in his father's stomach. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to push Frank back a bit, and suck in a breath.

"I didn't hurt you, did I Dad?" Danny stopped, when he saw his father's face expression.

"No son," Frank choked, before giving him a half smile, hoping to reassure him.

"Does mom know we're here?" Danny ducked, when Frank swung an easy, slow punch at him.

"No," Frank said honestly. "And I think this is something, we need to keep between us."

"Because she would be mad," Danny interpreted, his father's concerns.

"You could say that," Frank was prepared this time, and blocked his sons fist, that was headed straight for his gut again.

"Would you be in trouble?" Danny jumped back. Making Frank notice, how quick the boy was on his feet.

"It would definitely be a possibility," Frank knew that Mary would have a fit, if she knew her husband was teaching their son to fight.

"I won't tell," Danny shook his head. "You're not used to being in trouble. At least not like me."

Frank laughed and started to throw another punch. Unfortunately, Danny wasn't prepared, since he was busy trying to fix the glove, that started to fall off his hand. Causing Frank's gloved hand, to come in contact with his son's head. It wasn't exactly hard, but it was hard enough to knock the boy to the mat with a loud thump. Danny didn't cry. But he did lay on the mat for a while. And instead just lifted his head up, so he could look at his father, who was standing above him.

"Danny, are you okay?" Frank picked him up, and stood him back on his feet, so he could look him over.

"I think so," Danny had to shake his head in order to clear it, after the smack he received it. He wasn't exactly seeing stars, but it was harder of a hit, than what he expected.

"I'm sorry son," Frank was quick to apologize. Feeling terrible, for actually hitting his child. Never in his life, had Frank ever considered hitting one of his children, no matter how far they pushed him to the limit. And what happens, he hits his eight-year-old across the face. Thinking, that here the outing was supposed to be something fun for father and son. And his boy obtains an injury, for something that's his fault.

"It's okay," Danny pulled his gloves off. "Can I get a drink?" He was trying not to act like a baby. But his head was hurting.

"Sure," Frank took him to get a bottle of water. "Are you sure you're okay?" Frank didn't think the smack, warranted a trip to the ER. But he did want to make sure he was okay. Only imagine what Mary would say if she found out he had to take him to the ER for hitting him.

"I'm okay," Danny rubbed his head. "I just have a headache."

"Sit down," Frank made him sit down on one of the side benches, while he went over to one of the vending machines. "Drink this," he said handing him the bottle.

Danny took a long drink, and then screwed the lid back on the bottle.

"Let's go back," Danny started to stand, so he could walk back to the mat.

"I think that's enough for one day." It was obvious, Frank was still feeling guilty.

"No Dad, please." Danny pleaded, knowing that he and his father never got to do anything with just the two of them, and he was loving every minute of it. "I'm sorry, I fell."

"It isn't your fault Danny. It's mine, I should have been paying attention," Frank assured him.

"Yeah, but now we have to leave," Danny grumbled.

"We can come back," Frank led him into the locker room.

"You promise?" Danny started to change his clothes.

"Yes," Frank had to laugh at his son's expression. He could tell the boy was getting tired. But he wouldn't by any means complain, and would keep going, until he literally fell from exhaustion. Danny was like that, in everything he did. And it was something Frank admired, and enjoyed watching, just how exuberant the boy was in everything.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, and the two were sitting at a small booth, at a small diner, Frank and his partner visited quite often while on their lunch break. The food was good, but more importantly, they were fast.

"What are we going to tell mom, when she asks what we did?" Danny asked, in between bites of his hamburger. Remembering that Frank told him, they shouldn't tell her, about the sparring.

"Anything but the truth," Frank was trying to devise a plan. Knowing that chances were, she wouldn't appreciate him teaching him how to fight. Or taking him someplace that had to do with the NYPD, accusing him that he was trying to convince him already to follow in the family legacy.

"You want me to lie?" Danny didn't know what to say. And his face was showing, just how shocked he really was, with his father's suggestion. "I always get in trouble when I lie."

"No, I don't want you to lie. Just tell her, that's it's something between father and son, and she should hopefully leave it alone." Frank said, trying to cover all his bases.

"What if she doesn't?" Danny knew his mother. And he knew that she wouldn't give in very easily.

"I'm still working on that," Frank took a sip from his glass of water.

"We could tell her, that you took me out for ice cream," Danny suggested.

"That's a lie Daniel," Frank reminded him.

"Not if we get ice cream after we eat," Danny grinned at him mischievously.

"I love the way your mind works," Frank laughed out loud, thinking of how simple, Danny made it sound.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I know I enjoyed writing it... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6: Detective in the Making**

That Saturday night, Danny came in with an ice cream cone in his hand. Chocolate ice cream was dripping out of the bottom all over his hand and arm. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had it smeared all over his face. Frank could only imagine what the seat of his car looked like, but he wasn't about to say anything to his son, that would put a sour note, on the fun afternoon they had.

"You enjoying that?" Frank led him through the back-kitchen door.

"You want a bite?" Danny's eyes were twinkling, as he held it up to him.

Frank really didn't want a bite of the slobbery chocolate ball that was sitting atop the cone, that was being offered to him. Yet, not wanting to hurt the little boy's feelings, who was being so generous. He bent over and took a bite.

"You got chocolate in your mustache," Danny laughed.

"That's not the only thing," Frank muttered, thinking of the saliva.

"And how are the Reagan men this evening?" Mary walked through the kitchen door, where she crossed the room and kissed her husband.

"Mm," Mary licked her lips. "You had chocolate ice cream on your lips."

"That's not the only thing," Frank repeated.

"Did you have a good time Danny?" Mary kissed her son's cheek.

"Yes," Danny was beaming. "And Daddy said we can do it again, too."

"That's good son," Mary smiled down at him. "I'm glad you had fun. Now go take a shower and get ready for bed baby."

"Okay Mom," Danny handed the rest of his ice cream cone for Frank to finish.

"Thank you, son," Frank gave him a half smile.

"I'll be in to tuck you in as soon as you finish," Mary called to him.

"Can Daddy do it tonight?" Danny didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings. But he had to admit, he would prefer it, if it was Frank that came.

"Sure baby," Mary didn't really mine. She was just glad the two were forming a father/son relationship.

With Danny gone, Frank looked over at his wife intently. "He called me Daddy again. He doesn't do that very often anymore."

Mary wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Looks like you did something right then," Mary had to stand on her tiptoes, so she could reach to kiss him again.

"Looks like it," his wife's comment, brought out a smile.

"How about you? Did you have as much fun as your son did?" Mary knew her husband hadn't complained about having to spend time with the boy. But that didn't mean he was thrilled with having to spend the time he had off doing something other than working in the new house, considering he knew how much she wanted the nursery done while she could help.

"I did," Frank said honestly. "I really did."

"I knew you would," Mary smiled at him. "And just think of the memories you gave him."

"You really think he'll remember it?" Frank wondered.

"Not a doubt in my mind," Mary left her husband alone, so she could go check on the laundry.

It was getting later, and Frank was beginning to realize just how tired he was. Deciding he would go on up and take a shower, while he waited for Danny to finish up in the kid's bathroom, so he could tuck him in. He didn't take a very long shower. At least not as long as he would have preferred. But he knew that it wouldn't be long, and his son would be ready for bed. And he knew for certain, that he didn't want to miss the opportunity of tucking him in. Knowing the boy would be outgrowing that very soon.

"You ready for bed son?" Frank made a quick rasp on the boy's door, before pushing it open.

"Yes, did you finish my ice cream?" Danny ran and dove atop his bed.

"I did," Frank rolled him over, so he could pull the blankets back on the bed.

"Dad, what's your favorite flavor ice cream?"

"I don't know Chocolate," Frank had to admit, he hadn't done much thinking about it, as of lately.

"Mine too," Danny grinned.

"I know," Frank picked him up, before dropping him on the bed.

Danny giggled, and Frank pulled the blankets over him. "Now go to bed. And don't tell your mother I did that. She'll get on to me, saying that if I'm not careful I might hurt you.

"You're not going to hurt me, by dropping me on the bed?" Danny had to admit, he thought it sounded a little far-fetched.

"I know," Frank couldn't help but agree. "But don't tell your mother anyways?"

"Why?" Danny sounded confused.

"Because I'll spank you that's why?" Frank knew he would never spank him for something like that. He was just teasing. Sure, he probably shouldn't tease him in that manner, using a form of discipline. But he knew Danny knew better, and he knew when he was in trouble, compared to now.

"For telling mom that you made me laugh?"

"Yes, now go to bed." Frank was trying to get him to stop talking, so he could turn the light off. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Danny rolled over, trying to find his comfort spot.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sunday morning came early, and just as Frank expected, his eldest son was difficult to get out of bed. Mary, who was busy doing her daughters hair. Left Frank with the difficult task of getting Joe dressed, and making Danny look somewhat presentable. Considering the boy resisted every suggestion Frank made when it came to the tie he needed to wear. He had already tucked in Joes pale green button-down shirt three times, and his hair was looking as if the boy stuck his finger in a light socket, standing up on all sides.

"Danny, come on son," Frank nudged him, returning to his eldest son's room, for about the third time, in the past fifteen minutes. "You need to get up."

"I don't want to," Danny moaned, sticking his head under the pillow.

"I know," Frank lifted the pillow off his head. "But you've got to, we have mass and family dinner."

"Let's skip mass today," Danny suggested, rolling over.

"Not happening," Frank started to rouse him again.

"Couldn't Mom take Erin and Joe, and me and you stay home?" Danny tried again.

"If we did that, your mother would never let the two of us go out again. Which would mean, no more NYPD gym." Frank reminded him.

Franks last few words, caused the boy to at least sit up, as he pondered the risk. "I don't guess it's worth it then, is it?" Danny looked at his father.

"I don't think so," Frank admitted.

"I'll get up," Danny mumbled again, as he pulled the covers back and swung his legs over the side.

"Good boy," Frank moved him along, towards the bathroom, so he could take a shower. Danny was about to close the door behind him, when Frank called after him. "Oh, and Danny. Comb your hair when you get done." Frank remembered the week before, when the boy completely forgot to comb his hair, and neither of his parents noticed, until they were already sitting in their pew at church.

By the time Danny got out of the bathroom, Mary already had his suit and tie laid out for him.

"Awe Mom," Danny complained, walking into his parent's bedroom. "Do I have to wear the tie?"

"Yes, you have to wear the tie," Mary was already expecting to hear a round of complaints from the boy. Knowing how much he hated to wear the dreaded thing.

"But the open button looks better on me," Danny tried another tactic.

"A tie does too," Mary informed him.

"Well yeah, I make everything look good," Danny's ego was beginning to make an appearance. "But it's more comfortable without it."

"Maybe so," Mary agreed. "But you'll survive for a couple hours."

Danny was about to protest further, when Frank interrupted. "You know if you're going to be a detective. You're going to have to learn to adjust. Detectives have to wear them all the time."

"Is that why you wear one every day?" Danny looked at his father intently.

"It is," Frank nodded, trying to muster as serious a look as he could, considering all he wanted to do was laugh, at how fast his son's expression changed, when he brought up being a detective.

"I guess I can put it on," Danny returned to his bedroom, to retrieve the tie, so his father could help him tie it.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to try and influence him, on what he should be when he grows up." Mary whispered, while the boy was out of earshot.

I know," Frank nodded, thinking it was a good thing, she didn't know about him taking Danny to the NYPD gym the day before. "But if it will make him put on a tie, without complaining. Then I'm all for persuasion."

 **XXXXXXXX**

That afternoon, and Mary, Frank and their children gathered at Henry and Bettys for family dinner. Afterwards, and Mary begrudgingly knew, she needed to get going, if she was going to have her children at the birthday party, they had been invited to. Danny, who opted out of the birthday party, saying he was much too old to go to a four-year old's party, and would rather spend the time with his grandfather. Hearing this, Mary readily agreed to leave him with Frank, thinking that her other two would behave fine if they were just dropped off at the party. Giving her and Betty a chance to go shopping, for a few new baby things. Even if they didn't know the gender just yet.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Betty looked at her daughter in law, while they scanned the crib sets.

"I don't know, and I don't really need a crib set." Mary was trying to save them a little money where she could. I still have Joes, and that one will do fine. At least if it's a boy."

"And if it's a girl?" Betty wondered.

"Then I'd probably have to get a new one," Mary admitted. "Erin's is kind of old."

"Now back to my original question. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Betty asked again.

"I don't know," Mary shook her head. "But I do have two boys already."

"And only one girl," Betty interpreted.

"I would be happy if it's a boy," Mary didn't want her mother in law to get the wrong opinion. "But if I do, I do hope he isn't as rowdy as my other two sons. Especially my eldest."

"Danny does have a fire in him, that I haven't seen in anyone in a while." Betty said in all honesty. "At least not since his father."

"When will you know?" Betty was trying to estimate the time in her head.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," Mary thought about it. "But I can't make that decision, until I talk to the baby's father." She smiled.

"What do you think he'll say?" Betty shifted to the section of baby clothes.

"I think he'll want to know, so we can get the nursery fixed up before. Which is kind of what I want, the more I think about it." Mary picked up a cute pink dress.

"How are you on Danny, Erin, and Joes old clothes?" Betty was trying to look through gender neutral clothing. Although she wished she could go by style and or color.

"None of Danny's clothes can ever be passed down," Mary replied. "He completely destroys everything. By either ripping holes into his pants and staining his shirts."

"That bad?" Betty sounded surprised.

"He gets more new clothes than anyone else in the family," Mary figured, that instead of looking at baby clothes. It would make more sense to be looking at boy clothes.

"And Joes?" Betty smiled, as she thought of her youngest grandson.

"I do have some of his clothes saved," Mary remembered. This time picking up a set of khaki pants."

"What about your daughters?"

"It varies with Erin," Mary nodded. "Sometimes her clothes are kept in pristine condition. Other times, she takes after her older brother."

"What time do we need to pick up Erin and Joe?" Betty glanced at her watch.

"About an hour," Mary was trying to remember what time the party was scheduled to end.

"I wonder what Henry, Francis and Danny found to do?" Betty wondered.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's interesting." Mary knew her son far too well, and when he managed to rope his father and grandfather in it. The biggest question was, which one would be stuck being the odd man out.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Do you want to play a game with me Grandpa?" Danny walked up to his grandfather, who was sitting in the living room, talking with Frank.

"What game do you want to play Danny?" Henry turned his attention to his grandson.

"How about cops and robbers," Danny suggested, with a smile. Knowing that, that and poker was one of the only things, his grandfather ever enjoyed playing with him.

"That would be fun," Henry smirked, looking at his son.

"But Dad has to play to," Danny looked from his grandfather to his father. Again, knowing that the only way his father would play, would be if Henry suggested it.

"Why do I have to play?" Frank was enjoying not having to do much of anything. Other than lying on the couch and enjoying his day off. And with only having to keep an eye on one of his children. His eyes were closed, and he was doing his best to take a short nap.

"Gosh Dad, everybody knows you can't play cops and robbers, unless theirs three people, so the cop can have a partner." Danny explained, shaking his head, at his father's dumb question.

"I see your point," Frank gave in, sitting up from the couch. "So, who am I going to be?"

"I'm going to be a detective," Danny pointed at himself. "I need the practice."

"Who do you want to be Pop?" Frank smiled at his son, before glancing at his father, wondering what he thought, about his grandson's serious comment.

"I don't think it would be right for the New York City Commissioner to be a perp," Henry said in all honesty.

"I guess that leaves me to be the bad guy," Frank raised a brow. "So what crime am I being accused of committing?" Frank was looking primarily at his son. Wondering what his little mind would come up with.

"I was thinking bank robbery," Danny said with a disgruntled look. "But that's too common. Everybody plays that. And I think we should be able to come up with something a little more creative."

"He has a point." Henry had to admit, he was surprised by his grandson's way of reasoning.

"In that case, what did I do?" Frank stood, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Thinking that if he had to play, he might as well get it over with.

"Homicide," Danny replied with one word.

"Homicide!" Frank looked shocked, when he heard his sons reply.

"Uhm, Daniel?" Henry started to get involved. "How do you know what that word means?"

"Really Grandpa? I've been sitting at the Reagan dinner table for eight years." Danny reminded him.

"He's got a point," Henry repeated the same phrase he did just a moment ago.

"All we need now is handcuffs," Danny nodded, with a mischievous grin.

"Go get them," Frank was speaking of the toy cop set, the boy had.

"Dad," Danny shook his head, wondering why he had to spend so much time, explaining things to his father, who was a detective, and should know the reason, why they didn't need to use fake ones. "We need real ones."

"What's wrong with your play ones?" Frank wondered seriously. Not really wanting to trust the boy with something he used on a regular basis on his job.

"Dad, it won't be real, if we use fake handcuffs." Danny tried to make it sound just as realistic as possible.

Henry and Frank exchanged glances, and Henry nodded, not thinking it would harm anything for the boy to handle something he had been handling since he was born.

"At least he doesn't want the gun?" Frank took the handcuffs from his back pocket and handed them to his son.

"Do you have yours?" Danny started to get an idea.

"Not on your life kid," Frank wasn't even willing to consider it.

"Can I have at least the key to the handcuffs?" Danny tried, knowing that he had more of a chance of getting the handcuff key, than he did the gun.

"I don't think so Danny," Frank could only imagine what would happen, if he gave the boy the key, and he lost it, after the handcuffs were already snapped securely around his wrists.

"But Dad," Danny started again. "It won't be real, if the detective doesn't have a key to his own handcuffs."

"Danny," Frank tried to get the boy to see reason. Then again, he didn't know why he even bothered to try. It wasn't like the boy, had ever been easy to reason with to begin with.

"Give him the key Francis," Henry knew, they would never get started on the game, if the boy didn't think they were being serious about it. "He'll put it in his pocket and be real careful with it. Wont you Danny?" It was obvious, Henry trusted his grandson, a little more than his father did.

"Fine," Frank relented, against his better judgment

Danny shoved the key in his pants pocket, and then looked at his father. "Okay Dad, you've got five minutes to find a place to hide. While me and Grandpa wait outside."

"Danny," Henry took a seat on one of the outside chairs, while they waited the appropriate time. "When it's time to take the handcuffs off your Dad. Pretend you can't find the key."

"What?" Danny looked at him wide-eyed. "Grandpa are you serious?" It wasn't that he didn't love the idea. He just didn't love what his father would do to him, given he have the chance. "Do you know what he'd do to my ass?"

"I'll protect your ass, as you say." Henry really didn't think he should let the eight-year-old say the word ass. But he was right.

"Are you going to go home with me?" Danny knew that if his father had it, in his mind to punish him. No one was going to stop him.

"You'll be fine," Henry laughed. "Now let's bust this case wide open."

"Yes Sir," Danny jumped up excitedly, and ran into the house, charging up the stairs.

Danny stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, and Henry had to put on his brakes, to keep from running into him.

"What are you doing?" Henry looked at him questioningly.

"I'm trying to figure out where he would hide," Danny scanned the closed doors.

"What do you think?" Henry was just following his grandsons lead, letting him do all the brain work. Wondering if the boy may really be destined to join the NYPD.

"Dad really didn't look like he wanted to get off the couch earlier. So, if I was him, I'd be hiding somewhere, where I could lay down."

"That lowers the check list," Henry admitted.

After checking almost every nick and cranny in the upstairs rooms, Danny stopped at the last doorway, and looked up at his grandfather. "He's in here, I know it."

"Let's go get him," Henry nudged him forward, after opening the door.

Dropping on all four, Danny peered under the bed. "You're under arrest!"

Frank quickly rolled out from under the bed and jumped to his feet. He was on the verge of running out of the room, when Danny climbed atop of the bed in a hurry and launched himself on Frank's back.

"You're under arrest," he repeated.

Frank didn't want to hurt him, but he did try to shake him off, for the reality of it. Danny didn't budge, and Frank started to press his back up against the wall. Or his son up against the wall, in other words.

"Grandpa, aren't you going to help me?" Danny coughed.

"This is your case partner," Henry threw his hands up in surrender.

Danny coughed again, and finally choked out. "Dad, I can't breathe."

Frank stepped away from the wall, and released his grip, on Danny's arms. Danny slipped down to the floor, and immediately slapped the cuffs on him. "I win." Danny smiled, happily.

"Yeah you did," Frank had to admit, he had fun playing the game. Even if he didn't want to play in the beginning. "Now get the cuffs off me."

Danny stuck his hand in his left side pocket and looked at his father innocently. "I don't know where the key is. I think I lost it."

"Check your pocket again," Frank urged.

"I already did that, it's not there." Danny repeated the hand in pocket gesture.

"Well you better find it if you know what's good for you." Frank reached out with his cuffed hands to make the boy look at him.

Danny looked around for a total of thirty seconds, before completely losing interest. "Sorry Dad, but I can't find it. I'm going to go play downstairs now." Danny took off running, before Frank had a chance to stop him.

"Danny! Danny!" Frank repeated. "Get back here!" "Daniel!" Frank yelled again. "Daniel Reagan, get back here now!" Frank yelled even louder, when his son ignored him completely. Thinking there was a chance he didn't hear him, Frank made his way down the stairs. "I know you had something to do with this." He told his father, who was following close behind.

"I'm pleading the fifth," Henry surrendered.

"Mhmm, this is your fault you know. You're the one that wanted me to give him the key." Frank reached the bottom of the stairs and found his son in the backyard. Struggling with his cuffed hands to get the door open, Frank hollered at him. "Get in here and find that key Daniel!"

"I'll already told you," Danny was getting tired of repeating himself. "I lost it."

"Boy, if you don't get over here and help me. When I get out of these things. You won't sit for a week." Frank threatened, annoyed.

"Sheesh Dad, I'm coming," Danny came in through the door in a hurry.

"You bet your coming back, if you know what's good for you." Frank pushed the door closed with his foot. "Now I want you to check both your pants pocket." He instructed.

Danny did what he was told, and smiled at his father mischievously, when he pulled out the silver key. "Hey look, I found it."

"This isn't funny Daniel," Frank held his hands out towards him.

"Come on Dad, it was just a joke Dad. I was trying to help you become a better parent." Danny was trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh really? And how's that?" Frank wasn't nearly as amused.

"You have to have patience with children Dad. And you're about to have four of them." Danny said pointedly.

"Little boy, little boy, little boy," Frank repeated. Trying to remember to keep his cool.

"I'm not a little boy," Danny put his hands on his waist in protest.

"Yeah you are, and one that needs to be taken back down to size apparently." Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Not my opinion," Danny shrugged.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and Danny and Erin were back to school. The day was going fairly well for the young Reagans. At least until recess, when Danny was playing with some of his friends, and he ran behind one of the play areas to retrieve the soccer ball, they had been kicking. Normally, he wouldn't have paid attention to any of the other kids, behind the slide. Knowing that was where the school bullies, liked to terrorize their prey. Today however, he made note of it. Especially when he realized the kid getting picked on, was his little sister. Erin, who saw her brother, started to yell for him to save her. But was cut off, when the bigger boy and girl, shoved her harder against the slide. The bigger boy and girl, were referred to as the Stefan siblings by their teachers, and the Stefan bullies, by their classmates. Danny had been in a position, where he faced the Stefan brother Mark in a fight before. Neither of them had the opportunity to be called the winner, after one of the teachers broke them up, and sent them both to the principal's office. Both boys had intentions, of returning to that place one day, and finish what they started. But Danny, had no intention of returning to that spot, that particular day. He was too busy, playing soccer. But when he saw his kid sister getting shoved, the soccer game completely left his mind. Sure, he knew, that he and his sister very seldom got along, both agreeing to do their best, to make one another life a living hell, any chance they got. But that was just a simple case of sibling rivalry in their book. And no one, aside from the two of them, were ever allowed to antagonize the other. Causing Danny to take it personal, when someone went after his sister, without his permission.

"Leave her alone Mark," Danny stepped up.

"Look who it is Carmen," Mark glanced at his sister. "Looks like big brother came to the rescue."

"Go get the teacher Danny," Erin tried to get away from Carmen, who pressed her tighter against the back of the slide.

"The woos is going to go cry for the teacher," Mark sneered.

"Since when, do I go to a teacher?" Danny knew that Mark knew of his reputation for getting into trouble. "The teacher never does anything useful anyways."

"For once, we agree on something," Mark sounded surprised.

"Great," Danny nodded. "Then maybe we'll agree on you picking on someone your own size, rather than my six-year-old sister."

"You mean someone like you," Mark had an idea.

"It's your decision," Danny shrugged. "But I can guarantee, you won't like how it ends."

With that, Mark attacked him. He started to take a swing, for Danny's head. But Danny, who remembered everything his father told him at the NYPD gym Saturday, and he took a step back, causing Mark to fall to the ground. It didn't take him long to get back to his feet, and charge at him again. This time trying to slam a fist in his stomach, which Danny remembered how his father taught him to block, and blocked the blow. Carmen, who was surprised to find her usual capable brother, to be failing at the fight, lost interest in holding Erin back, giving her the opportunity to run to the teacher for help. It was literally only seconds, before Erin returned with the teacher, just in time to see Danny hit him in the stomach. One teacher grabbed Danny, while the other grabbed Mark, so they could separate the two boys. Mark, who had a scratch on his head from his fall, was taken directly to the nurse. While Danny was taken to the principal.

"But Mrs. Lowry," Erin ran alongside her brother and teacher. "Danny was just trying to protect me."

"Oh, and how's that Miss Reagan," Mrs. Lowry was basically ignoring the little girl. Who figured Danny was to blame. Especially after the trouble he caused her in class the week before.

"Mark and Carmen were being mean to me, and Danny was trying to stop them." Erin pleaded with her.

"So, this is a case of bullying, as well as fighting?" Mrs. Lowry took Erin by the arm as well, so she could lead her to wait for the principal, being she was the victim of a bully.

The two siblings sat alone on the hard bench just outside the principal's office, waiting for one of their parents, who Danny figured would be his mother. Considering the school had a zero policy for fighting, he knew it was only a matter of time before she or his father showed up.

"I've never been out here before," Erin sounded scared, as she kicked her feet nervously under the bench.

"I have," Danny leaned over, so he could drop his head in his hands. "Lots of times."

"What do we do?" Erin looked at her big brother for help.

"You need to look scared. Mom will go easier on you, if you are." Danny turned his head, so he could look at her.

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Erin reminded him.

"As usual," Danny muttered under his breath. "As for me, I need to look sorry."

"But you didn't do anything wrong, either. And Mommy and Daddy won't be mad at you for helping me." Erin knew that she had been taken to the principal just to make sure she wasn't too upset over the bullying.

"That's right," Danny sat up. "This is a first."

Just as Danny expected. Their mother Mary came walking down the hall, with their brother Joe in tow. "

"Are you two okay?" Mary hugged her two children.

"Were fine Mom," Danny pulled away.

"Okay, well I'm going to go talk to the principal, and we'll go home." Mary stood, so she could go into the principal's office. "Keep an eye on your brother," Mary left Joe sitting between his two siblings.

Mary had just pulled out of the school parking lot, when Danny questioned his mother. "Does Dad know about the fight?" He really didn't think he would be in trouble. But he did want to talk to him, about the defense moves he used.

"He does," Mary gave him a small reassuring smile. "I called him when I got off the phone with the principal."

"And he knows," Danny started to ask if he knew the only reason he fought, was to take care of his sister. Considering any other time, he got in a fight, he was destined for some sort of discipline.

"He knows Danny," Mary nodded. "And you are not in trouble." Mary knew, the real reason behind her sons concerns.

"Is he working late again?" Danny, now after being assured he wouldn't be in trouble, couldn't wait to talk to him.

"I don't know," Mary shook her head. "I guess it'll depend on the case he's working."

"Can we go to the precinct?" Danny knew that when his father was working an important case, it wasn't unusual for him not to get home until long after his children were in bed.

"I don't think so Danny, he's probably really busy." Mary didn't like to bother her husband when he was on the job, unless it was really important, and had to do with a family matter.

"Mom, please," Danny said seriously. "I really want to talk to him."

Normally, Mary wouldn't have even considered it. Yet at the same time, she knew it wasn't very often that her son was so serious, about talking to his father, that he would ask to go to the precinct.

"Okay Danny," Mary who still wasn't a hundred percent convinced, finally relented. Thinking how much trouble could he could get in a building full of cops. Her son could be so mischievous at times, and sometimes downright impossible to deal with. Yet there were other times, like now, when he could be so serious and independent, he looked much older than the eight-year-old that was sitting next to her now. "But only for a few minutes. I don't want you bothering him."

"I'm not going to bother him," Danny assured her. Just glad he managed to convince her to take him.

It wasn't long, and Mary pulled into parking lot of the 12th Precinct. She was just about to get out of the car, when she remembered her other two children. "You two stay here, I'm going to walk your brother in."

"I can go in by myself," Danny assured her.

"Danny," Mary started.

"Mom, if I'm old enough to get in a fight protecting my sister, I'm old enough to walk into a police precinct by myself." Danny was already standing outside of the car. "Besides I'm a Reagan. And I'm pretty sure all the officers would be more than willing to help the PC's grandson."

"Go ahead," Mary sighed, as she watched her eldest walk away from her. Knowing that it wouldn't be long, and he would be grown, and walking away from her forever.

Walking through the precinct door, Danny looked around. He had been there before, but never by himself. That however, didn't really bother him. He was too engulfed by the sights and sounds that surrounded him. Knowing he needed to get moving, Danny made his way to his father's desk. "Dad," Danny spoke up, when his father didn't look up, from the paperwork he was working on.

"Danny," Frank jerked his head up, when he heard the voice, he knew all too well. "What are you doing here?" He immediately started to look for his wife and other children.

"Moms outside," Danny enlightened him. "I asked her to stop by."

"Are you okay?" Frank started to look him over, thinking that he may had been hurt in the fight, and he didn't want to tell his mother. "Mom said you got in a fight."

"I'm fine," Danny shrugged. "Wasn't much of a fight."

"You don't seem to be any worse for wear," Frank observed the boy's face.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Danny got right down to business.

"Sure son, what is it?" Frank gestured at the chair, he kept next to his desk.

"Alone," Danny remained standing.

"Okay," Frank was surprised by his son's tone and behavior. But he did take him into one of the vacant interrogation rooms available.

"For starters, Mom said I wasn't going to be in trouble for fighting. Do you agree?" Danny took a seat in one of the metal chairs.

"Yes," Frank closed the door, before taking the seat across from him. "I'm proud of you for taking care of you sister."

"I don't want you to be in trouble with mom, but I wanted to tell you, that the self-defense moves you taught me Saturday helped a lot." Danny enlightened him.

"Is that why you wanted to come over here?" Frank wondered.

"I don't trust mom not to listen in at the door, if I told you at home." Danny shook his head.

"I appreciate that," Frank smiled at him.

"Do you have to work late tonight?" Danny asked curiously. Hoping the answer would be no.

"All I have is a little paperwork to finish up on and then I'll be heading home," Frank sounded pleased, with the way the case he had been working turned out.

"Good," Danny smiled.

"How about I go outside and tell your mother that your going to stay with me," Frank volunteered.

"Really?" Danny looked like he was about to come out of his seat with excitement.

"Yes, but you have to promise you'll sit at my desk quietly while I work," Frank warned him.

"I promise," Danny brightened, almost immediately.

"Go ahead and sit by my desk. If someone asks, tell them your my son. I'll be right back." Frank knew he didn't need to keep his wife sitting out in the car for too long. Considering Joe was in the car, and he knew he would be wanting out of the car so he could run.

"Okay," Danny nodded.

Frank returned a few minutes later, and he found Danny doing as he was told. Frank continued with the paperwork he had started before Danny arrived, only occasionally looking up to see what Danny was doing. Frank caught himself staring at the boy, when Danny wasn't paying attention to him. His own eyes fixed on everything going on around. He didn't say a word, but his eyes were saying it all. They read determination, and a solemn promise to one day make detective.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... I am also pleased to announce that I have been asked to write a new story, and I hope to get it published very soon. It will be called 'Taken By Surprise.' This one is centered after Linda's death. And would see an accidental relationship form between Danny and Maria, bringing about a baby...JusticeStandsTrue


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7: A Sick Danny Reagan Part 1**

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following week, and the Reagans learned a whole new meaning to the word exhausted. Mary's pregnancy was beginning to show in more ways than one. Not only was she growing in size, but she was also feeling sick more and more often. Being pregnant three times before, Mary however was a bit more used to the pain that came with being pregnant. What Mary couldn't handle however, was when she couldn't care for her children when they were sick, due to the concern that it could make her sick. Which she already was, simply due to the pregnancy. She had trouble eating almost anything that wasn't completely bland, and any smell could make her nauseous in mere seconds.

Mary normally picked up the children from school. Only now that she was having a harder pregnancy, the task had fallen to Frank. At least when he wasn't working a night tour. Sometimes all he had time for was to pick them up and drop them off at home before heading back to work, but he tried to help his wife out as much as possible. It was a Wednesday, and Frank was working a day tour, allowing him to pick his two elder children up from school. Normally the conversation between the parent and the kids was light hearted, unless one of them had gotten in trouble that day, which was usually Danny. This particular day however was different, Danny had been quiet since he got in the car, and Erin was doing her best to fill in the gaps of silence left by her brother. Danny was sitting in the front seat of his father's car, staring blankly out the window. He hadn't been feeling well since that morning, but he ignored it, thinking that it wouldn't last long. He had coughed occasionally here and there since he got in the car, and he was beginning to notice how much he was sweating. There was a brief moment of silence in the car, and Danny could no longer hold in his discomfort, the pain in his stomach increasing, and the nausea becoming quite overwhelming.

"Dad, can you pull over?" Danny turned to face him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Frank looked at the boy's pale face.

"I don't feel good," Danny rubbed his face.

"Let the air condition blow in your face," Frank positioned one of the vents to blow directly into his son's face.

"Where do you feel bad at?" He wondered, trying to determine if it was just a headache the boy was suffering from, or something worse.

"My stomach hurts," Danny placed a hand on his belly.

"The only reason he feels bad is because he got called in during recess and got his knuckles rasped by the principal," Erin interrupted, squealing on her brother.

"Is that true Danny?" Frank turned his attention to his son.

"Yes," Danny moaned when he felt the motion of the car pull over.

"Let me see your hands," Frank held his own hand out, so he could survey the redness, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt. He didn't think the principal would do anything too excessive, and Danny had been in trouble before and was fine. "There isn't a mark on you," Frank observed, aside from just a slight hint of pink here and there.

"He didn't hit me that hard," Danny shook his head. His cough returning once again.

"What did you do?" Frank wondered.

"I have a note," Danny had just started to pull the note from his pants pocket, when he was hit with a wave of nausea, and threw up in the middle seat between he and his father.

"Eww! Danny!" Erin screamed.

"Erin keep it down," Frank reached for the bottle of water he had in the cup holder on the driver's side door, so he could at least give the boy something to wash his mouth out with. "When did you start feeling bad?"

"This morning before lunch," Danny held the now soiled note out to Frank.

Frank hesitated to take it. His car had such a foul odor that he had to roll the windows down, and the side of his right pant leg was wet. He was doing his best to keep from losing his own lunch as the smell hit his nostrils, causing him to look back to check on his daughter. Erin, he observed seemed to be doing fairly well, considering she was burying her face in the backseat. Something Frank was wishing he could do, but no matter how bad he wanted to, he knew he had to be the one to take care of his obviously sick child.

"Did you tell your teacher or the nurse?" Frank was trying to figure how fast things went from bad, finding out his son had gotten in trouble to worse, when he discovered he was sick.

"No," Danny shook his head. "I didn't want them to think I was trying to get out of trouble.

"You should have told them," Frank instructed him to take only small sips of the water, not really wanting him to add to the mess that was sinking into the seat cushions.

"I'm sorry," Danny leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes.

"We'll be home soon, and you can rest," Frank put the car back into drive, and pulled back onto the road.

Danny didn't say anything, he was too busy trying to get his mind on something else and not throw up all over again. The odor of the car was making it even harder to do so, but he was doing his best to keep everything down.

The remainder of the car ride was quiet, aside from a few moans that were escaping the eight-year-old in the passenger's seat. Erin's mouth and nose were too buried into the seat to make a sound. As for Frank, he was trying to concentrate on breathing out the open window while he drove.

"Keep it together son," Frank tried reassuring the boy several times, especially when the moans increased.

"I'm trying," Danny moaned, taking another sip from the water bottle.

"Try not to drink too much," Frank glanced him.

"But I'm thirsty," Danny complained.

"I know," Frank tried to sound encouraging. "I'm just trying to keep you from getting sick again."

"Where's Mom?" Danny sounded as if he was about to cry, and that's what made Frank really take notice, that his boy was sick. His boy may have been only eight, but he was an exceptional eight-year-old. And one that didn't succumb to tears very often.

"She's at home," Frank nodded.

"I want her," Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I know you do," Frank glanced at the clock on the dashboard, suddenly beginning to wish they didn't live so far away from the school. Getting the feeling the boy was about to get sick all over again. He was about to say something further to him, but he lost all track of what he was going to say when his son turned paler, this time throwing up all over himself.

"I want to go home," Danny looked at Frank, his eyes barely open.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Frank gestured as the boy's shirt, that was now sticking to his chest.

"No," Danny started to shift again.

"Take your shirt off and you can put my jacket on," Frank reached into the backseat and handed it to him. He would have pulled over to help him, but he had a feeling it would have made things worse, at least on the boy's part.

"But we're almost home," Danny recognized the neighborhood.

"I know," Frank admitted. "But with your mother being pregnant, her stomach is very sensitive."

The last thing little Danny wanted was to make his mother sick, so he begrudgingly undid the front buttons and pulled it off his shoulders. Before pulling his father's suit coat on.

The second they pulled into the driveway, Erin ejected herself from the car faster than she had ever done in her life, at least so Frank thought. Then again, he had to admit he didn't blame her, and probably would have done the same, had he not been the parent and stuck with the task of helping the sick boy in the seat next to him, as well as the one that was going to be stuck with cleaning out the car. Something he was dreading more than anything.

"What's wrong with Erin?" Mary asked walking out the front door of their home, after her daughter burst through the door and ran directly up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom, and away from her puking brother.

"Danny's sick," Frank answered, walking over to the passenger side of the car.

"Danny," Mary said gently, immediately concerned, as she hurried over to her little boy. She had just reached the car, when she caught a whiff of the car and its inhabitants when she started to gag. She converted her mouth, and Frank was quick to usher her as far away from the car and their son as possible. It took several minutes, but after a while Mary finally managed to pull herself together. Danny was still standing next to the car, and the look on his face made Mary want to cry. It was obvious he wanted her, and that made things all the more difficult.

"What happened?" Mary looked at her husband.

"I don't know," Frank shook his head. "One minute he was complaining about not feeling well, and the next thing I know, my car is filling with vomit."

"You take him upstairs and help him get cleaned up. I'm going to call the doctor." Mary started issuing orders before she even made it in the house.

"Is he running fever?" She knew she needed to know all his symptoms before placing a call in to their family doctor.

"I don't know," Frank said in all honesty. "It all happened so fast, I didn't get a chance to ask him much."

"Danny, can you tell Mom where you feel bad at?" Mary asked sweetly.

"My stomach hurts," Danny still had a hand resting on his belly.

"And?" Mary knew there had to be more to his ailment.

"My head hurts," Danny yawned.

"Anything else?" Mary reached into the bathroom cabinet for the thermometer.

"I don't know," Danny's voice showed such irritation, that it was obvious there was something more.

"Does your body hurt?" Mary was beginning to diagnose the boy even without the doctor's help.

With the thermometer in his mouth, all Danny could do was nod.

"I think it's the flu?" Mary looked over at her husband.

"And that's contagious," Franks voice held worry. Remembering his other two children, as well as his pregnant wife.

"Mhmm," Mary nodded, taking the thermometer out of her sons mouth just as soon as it beeped. "101," Mary placed a hand gently on her boy's forehead.

"Better keep the other kids away," Frank stated the obvious.

"Definitely," Mary certainly didn't relish the fact of having to care for three sick kids. "Where's Joe?" Frank noticed that he had yet to see his youngest.

"I was hit with several bouts of nausea this morning from the baby, so Betty came to get him. She said she will drop him off this evening." Mary enlightened him.

"It'll be hard to keep him away from his brother," Frank knew how hard it was to keep Joe from bothering Danny the second he got home from school and had to do his homework. He could only imagine what it was going to be like with both boy's home all day and one of them sick.

"That's why we need to get Danny settled before he gets home," Mary glanced at the clock in she and Frank's bathroom, knowing it was nearing 4:00 pm. "You help get Danny settled. I'm going to call the doctor." Mary left her husband in the bathroom, so she could go downstairs and get a call in to the doctor's house before they closed for the day.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Finishing with her phone call, Mary hurried up the stairs. Being sure to stop by her son's room first, so she could get him a clean pair of pajamas, knowing he would be finishing up in the shower soon, and going straight to bed.

"Frank," Mary opened the door to their bathroom.

"Don't come in here," he warned.

Unfortunately for Mary the warning came a little late, and the same foul odor she smelt in the car hit her, causing her to slam her hand over her mouth, and make a run for the other bathroom. After giving herself a few minutes to freshen up and toss some cool water on her face, Mary redeemed herself.

"Mary, are you okay?" Frank met his wife at the doorway.

"Better now," she was still trying to catch her breath.

"What did the doctor say? Do we need to take him in?" Frank was trying to determine whether or not he should put the boy to bed or load him back into the car.

"The doctor said the flu's going around, and he will call him in some medicine," Mary started to say. She was about to say something further, at least until her husband interrupted.

"I'll go pick it up," Frank volunteered, starting for the stairs.

"I think I should do that," Mary really hated to say what the doctor told her. But she knew she couldn't keep it from her husband, and it was for her own good.

Frank didn't say anything, but he did look at her confused. Knowing that anytime it came to pharmacy stops, he was the one to make them.

"The doctor also said, that since I'm pregnant. I need to try and stay away from him." Mary enlightened him.

"Oh," was all Frank said, realizing that the care of his son was going to fall primarily to him. Which was fine in the afternoon and evening. The only problem was, he knew he still had to work his day tours. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll just have to take my chances," Mary knew that her job as a mother came first, before her own health if need be. As long as it wouldn't hurt her unborn child.

"You can't do that," Frank shook his head. "You've been sick every time you've been around him."

"That's only because of the nausea," Mary tried convincing him.

"I know," Frank nodded. "Which is the reason you don't need to be around him."

"But I've always been there to take care of him when he's sick," Mary appeared as if she was on the verge of tears, just thinking about not being able to care for her sick child.

"He'll understand," Frank nodded again, knowing that wasn't what his wife wanted to hear.

"He shouldn't have to," Mary shook her head. "He's still so young. And he needs his mother to hold him."

"I know," Frank sighed.

"Do you?" It was obvious the fact of not being able to care for her son was adding to the already emotional hormonal Mary. "I think you forget sometimes, that he's only eight."

"I know how old he is," Frank said honestly. "And I'll take care of him."

"You're going to hold him, reassure him, and not get upset when he doesn't want to eat, take his medicine or when he's just plain irritable because he doesn't feel well?" Mary still wasn't completely convinced.

"Mary," Frank ignored her question, chalking it up to pregnancy hormones. After all, he had already been through it three times before. And he knew that his wife knew how much he cared for his kids. "He's my son too."

"I'm sorry," Mary apologized, slow tears starting to fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry," Frank hugged her. "Danny's going to be fine, and you won't be pregnant forever."

"Sometimes it seems like it," Mary sighed, slowly staring to pull away from him. Knowing she needed to get to the pharmacy, so her son could get started on his medication.

After walking his wife out to her car, Frank returned up the stairs to check on his son, as well as to make sure that his daughter was working on her homework.

He didn't think the boy would be asleep already, but that didn't keep Frank from walking in his son's room as quietly as possible. Just as he suspected, Danny wasn't asleep, rather he was sitting up in bed, looking at a comic book.

"How you feeling?" Frank took a seat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"The same," Danny muttered.

"Mom called the doctor, and he said you had the flu. So, she went to pick you up some medicine." Frank enlightened him.

Danny scrunched up his face, when he heard the word medicine. Hating to take anything that was thick and tasted terrible, like all medicines did. At least in his opinion.

"What you reading?" Frank asked curiously.

"Batman," Danny showed him the cover.

"Is it good?" Frank smiled.

"I like it," Danny's voice wasn't showing excitement, like it normally did when he talked about something he enjoyed. And his eyes were squinting, from the discomfort he was feeling in his head.

"How about I read it to you for a bit," Frank volunteered taking it from him. "Then all you have to do is look at the pictures." Frank leaned against the boy's headboard.

"Dad," Danny spoke up, just before his father started reading.

"Hmm," Frank flipped through the pages of the comic book before landing on the page his son left off on.

"Are you mad at me?" Danny asked carefully.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Frank looked down at him. Suddenly remembering about what happened at school.

"Because I got in trouble at school, and threw up in your car?" Danny turned his head downward, as he fingered the bedspread he had covering him, part of him afraid to hear the answer, he knew was coming.

"No Danny I'm not mad. But I'd like to know what you got in trouble for." Frank said honestly. Considering he completely soiled the note that was meant to be signed and returned. It was up to Danny to tell him what happened. Word of mouth was something Frank preferred, at least when it came to his children getting in trouble.

He had to admit, he trusted the personnel at his children's school, and he didn't think they would lie, about his children. Yet at the same time, he knew his son, and would never put anything past his son's capabilities, even if he was only eight. Despite his son's creativity for finding trouble, he wasn't a mean-spirited child, and there were days that even he didn't get in trouble. Those days he had to admit were rare, but they were there.

"I fell asleep in class and made my teacher mad. After that, when she told us to go outside for recess. I told her no and argued with her." Danny hated to tell him the last two offenses, knowing that deliberately telling a teacher no, and then arguing with her, would be the part his father wouldn't approve of.

"Why did you do that?" Frank was at least hoping for a good excuse.

"I wasn't feeling good, and that's why I laid my head down. And she yelled at me for it." Danny started to explain.

"So, she made you upset," Frank interpreted.

"Yes," Danny said solemnly.

"When she wanted you go outside, why didn't you just tell her you didn't feel good instead of being defiant and arguing with her?" Frank wondered.

"I don't think she likes me and thought that I needed something to get my attention, and that's why she turned me in to Father Peter."

"Do you think if you would have told her, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble with him?" Frank had a feeling he knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to get his sons opinion.

"Maybe," Danny shrugged. "But I didn't want it to look like I was trying to get out of punishment. I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not," Frank admitted. "But I wish you wouldn't have had your knuckles rasped while you're sick."

"It's okay," Danny shrugged. "I can take a lot more."

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't have to when you're sick," Frank said pointedly.

"Are you going to punish me too?" Danny knew that normally when he got in trouble at school, there was even more consequences at home.

"No," Frank understood the reasoning behind his son's behavior. And it wasn't like he would have punished him even if he didn't. At least not with him sick.

"Thanks," Danny muttered, still staring at the bedspread in front of him. "I was kind of worried."

"You know me better than that don't you?" Frank questioned, lifting the boys chin up with his hand so he could look into his eyes. The look in his eyes was pathetic, and Frank could tell there was more than concern there, causing Frank to want to hurry their conversation along so he could rest.

"I guess so," Danny wasn't sure what else to say.

"Don't I always give you a chance to explain when you get in trouble?"

"Yes," Danny nodded, knowing that his father was speaking the truth.

"The next time you're sick, do you think you could tell your teacher and the nurse?" Frank questioned. "Maybe then you could make it out of there without getting into trouble, and without having to make it through the entire school day just to prove a point." Frank remembered Danny saying something about him feeling bad since that morning.

"I'll try," Danny figured that was all he could say. "But I still don't want to look like a woos."

Frank chuckled at the boy's response, and instead of replying, he turned his attention to the comic book and began reading aloud.

He had been reading for about 15 minutes, when he noticed the boy was fast asleep. After setting the book down and slipping off the side of the bed Frank repositioned his sleeping child, and silently made his way down the stairs. Knowing someone needed to be down there when his mother arrived with Joe.

All he really wanted to do was sit down with a beer and take a hot shower. But he knew his evening wouldn't allow that. He was going to be too busy being Dad to his sick child, since his wife was unable. He had just taken a seat in his favorite arm chair and picked up the TV remote, hoping to catch at least a few minutes of a football game before either Danny woke up, Erin came down or Joe came bounding through the door. Just as he suspected, it was only minutes before the front door opened and Joe yelled Daddy. Frank hated to get onto him just as soon as he saw him that day, especially since he was so excited to see him. Yet at the same time, he also didn't want Danny to get woken up, knowing how difficult it would be to get his uncomfortable and irritable son back to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Betty could tell something was wrong, just as soon as she saw her son.

"Danny's upstairs with the flu," Frank sounded exhausted already, and it was barely the first day since the sickness set in.

"Poor thing," Betty was going into full grandma mode, wanting to make her grandsons pain go away.

"He threw up all over himself and the car," Frank was still holding Joe over his shoulder when he said it, while the little boy giggled at being hung upside down.

"Is he in his room?" Betty sounded as if she wanted to go check on him herself.

"Sleeping last time, I checked," Frank replied, setting Joe down. Who was a little disappointed at being returned to stand on his own two feet.

Just as Frank finished his sentence, they heard the sound of feet running down the upstairs hallway, and the bathroom door slamming.

"I think he just woke up," Betty glanced at her son.

"I hope he made it," Frank moaned, taking the stairs two at a time. His mother following closely behind.

"Danny," Frank opened the door, just enough to allow him to look in. "You okay?"

"No," Danny moaned, resting his head against the bathroom wall. "I threw up again."

"At least you made it this time," Frank found himself grateful for the small things. Especially considering he still had a car to clean out. He had just opened the door all the way, so he could walk in. When Betty pushed past him.

"Danny," Betty said gently. "Do you need anything?"

"Is Grandpa here?" Danny looked at Betty intently.

"No," Betty felt bad, knowing how attached Danny was to his grandfather. "He's still at work."

"Can I have some water?" Danny figured that a glass of water would be the next best thing, with his throat being so dry.

"Of course, you can," Betty picked up the glass that was setting on the bathroom counter. After handing him the glass of water, she gently brushed her hand against his forehead. "He feels really warm," Betty looked over at her son.

"Mary should be here soon," Frank nodded.

"How was she feeling?" Betty asked as she wetted a wash cloth, that could be placed on the boy's forehead and hopefully help cool him down.

"She's still been sick this evening," Frank enlightened her. "And she can't be around Danny while he's sick."

"What?!" Danny spoke up rather loudly, appearing as if he was on the verge of tears when he learned he couldn't have his mother.

"You're still going to be taken care of," Frank assured him.

"But mom," Danny started to whine. Something that was normally completely out of character for the boy.

"Come here," Frank leaned over. "I'll carry you back to bed." He could tell the boy needed sleep, and a lot of it.

"But Mom," Danny whimpered, laying his head down, against his father's shoulder.

"Hush Danny," Frank quieted him, before placing a hand on the back of the boy's head. He felt warm, and he hoped the fever wouldn't get any higher, and keep him from sleeping. "Call me if you need me." Frank said laying him down.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After tucking him back in, Frank and Betty returned down the stairs, where they found Joe sitting on the kitchen counter on a sugar high. Stuffing his face with the powdered donuts he pulled out of the pantry.

"Joseph!" Frank was doing his best to keep his voice down, as to not disturb Danny. But he was finding it rather difficult, after seeing the powdered sugar mess, covering both the boy's face and kitchen counter.

"Want one?" Joe wasn't a bit put out by his father's tone, as he held out a smushed donut.

"No, I don't want one," Frank picked him up off the counter, and carried him over to the sink so he could wash him up.

Betty picked up what was left of the donuts and returned them to the pantry. Only this time, placing them on a much higher shelf.

"Why did you mess in the pantry without permission?" Frank questioned him, as he dried the boys little hands with a dry dish towel.

"I don't know," Joe shrugged innocently.

"You can think about it while you spend a few minutes in time out," Frank carried him out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom.

"But I don't want to go to time out?" Joe started to cry.

"You should have thought about that before you got into the pantry and climbed on the counter." Frank reminded him that those were both things he wasn't allowed to do.

"But I's hungry," Joe was starting to cry even worse, when Frank picked up his toy cars and placed them in his pocket.

"I understand that," Franks voice was stern. "But you know you are supposed to ask first."

"But then you wouldn't have let me have any," Joe said pointedly.

"The only time your mother and I won't let you have a snack is when it's close to dinner time," Frank reminded him.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Joe asked, rubbing his face.

"Till I think you've learned your lesson," Frank closed the door behind him.

Betty was just finishing up cleaning the messy counter, when Frank returned.

"Did Danny eat lunch today?" Betty wondered. Knowing the boy was going to need to eat at least a little something, if he was going to be able to take his meds.

"I don't know," Frank shook his head.

"Do you know what Mary has planned for dinner?" Betty was trying to determine if she should try to make something for her grandson to eat.

"I'm sure she does," Frank nodded. "But I don't know what they are," he admitted.

"Who's going to take care of Danny, since Mary can't?" Betty voiced the question she had been thinking about since Frank told her what the doctor said regarding his wife.

"I am," Frank had to admit he was still trying to figure it all out, considering he still had to work a couple more day tours that week. But he was sure that after a little thought, he would come up with something.

"What about work?"

"I'll think of something," Frank glanced at the clock.

"I can come help take care of him," Betty sounded as if she would be happy to do it. "I can come just as soon as your father leaves for work."

"I can't ask you to do that," Frank shook his head. It wasn't based on the fact that he wouldn't appreciate his mother's help. Knowing it would certainly keep him from worrying about things at home when he was on the job. Yet at the same time, he knew his mother had things to do, at her own home.

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering." Betty didn't sound as if she was willing to take no for an answer and appearing as if she would show up either way, just so she could help take care of her grandchildren. "He's my grandson. And if he can't have mom, grandma is the next best thing."

"If Grandma is the next best thing, where do I fit in at?" Frank sounded convinced. "You already did your part," Betty assured him. "You carried him to his room, you're going to clean out the car, care for him at night and you are going to work to pay for his medicine."

"At least I'm good for something," Frank smirked.

"I'll be over first thing in the morning," Betty knew she needed to get going so she could get dinner prepared before Henry got home.

"Only if you're sure you can handle it," Frank still wasn't a hundred percent convinced he wanted to put his mother through something like that. "A sick Danny Reagan is never a good thing."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8: A Sick Danny Reagan Part 2

That afternoon was one of the hardest Frank Reagan remembered having in a long time. He had been left with the sole task of caring for his sick child, and it had been anything but easy. Danny didn't take a very long nap, and he refused to eat the dinner his mother cooked. If that wasn't bad enough, getting him to take his medication was a whole other story.

"Come on Danny, you need to take your medicine," Frank held the measuring cup in his hand.

"But I don't like it, it tastes nasty," Danny grumbled.

"No it doesn't, it tastes like grape," Frank tried to convince him. Sure he didn't know for sure if the liquid medication really did taste like grape. But that's what he remembered reading on the bottle Mary picked up.

"No it doesn't," Danny pouted.

"Yes it does," Frank again, found himself trying to reassure him.

"You taste it," Danny looked at him. His tone wasn't sarcastic, rather it just sounded sad, that he didn't feel well, and that his father was badgering him.

"Daniel," Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't like it," Danny's face dropped.

"I understand that son," Frank assured him, by placing a hand on his shoulder. "But if you want to get better you have to do what the doctor says." He tried explaining, doing his best to keep from getting aggravated with the child. Knowing the boy wasn't trying to be impertinent, he was just coming across that way because he was sick and being of such a young age, it was hard for him to feel so bad. And what Frank knew made it worse, was based on the fact that he missed his mother and the care he was use to her providing for him.

"Fine," Danny hesitated. "But I'm not going to like it."

"And I'm not asking you to," Frank shook his head, giving him a small smile. "I just want you to take it so you can get better."

Danny took a deep breath, and reluctantly took the small clear cup with a purple colored liquid swirling around in it.

"Careful," Frank said gently. "You don't want to spill it all over your baseball bedspread." Frank knew how much his son enjoyed the game.

"No," Danny agreed smiling, before placing the cup gently to his lips.

A disgruntled look crossed his face, and Frank had to refrain from laughing at his sons expense. There was a look of desperation, and Frank offered him his glass of Sprite. Danny started to guzzle it, and Frank had to remind him not to drink too much too fast so it wouldn't upset his stomach again.

"Now do you think you can manage a few bites of your dinner?" Frank asked picking up the bowl of soup from where he left it on the nightstand.

"No," Danny shook his head, still holding his drink in his hand.

"You really should, so the medicine will work properly," he tried to convince him.

"But my stomach doesn't feel well," Danny placed his free hand on his belly.

"I know," Frank sighed, preparing to give in. Satisfied that he managed to take a few bites when he first brought it in.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Danny shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't think his parents would make him go. Especially considering he was running fever. But that didn't keep him from questioning him anyways.

"You won't be going to school the rest of the week," Frank said seriously. He didn't miss the small smile that started to spread across his sons face, causing him to gently admonish him. "But you will be spending that time in bed."

"Part of me wishes I could go, just so I could puke on my teacher." Danny was seeing the pros of going to school. Even if he did hate it more than anything.

"Daniel," Frank really didn't want to chastise him. But he knew he couldn't let the disrespect pass without saying anything at all.

"Sorry," Danny rolled onto his side, attempting to get comfortable. "But you have to admit she deserves it."

"I don't have to admit anything. You are the one that was disrespectful." Frank reminded him.

"Yeah but that was because she got mad at me for falling asleep," Danny tried picking up for himself.

"Which she shouldn't have." Sure, Frank knew that Danny did have a tendency to get into trouble. But falling asleep in class wasn't one of them.

"If I have to stay in bed, what am I going to do all day?" Danny again voiced concern, and Frank had to admit he was getting tired of listening to the boy complaining. Again, something the boy didn't normally do. Aside from when it came to his sister.

"Rest, read your comic books, I'll have Erin get your homework," Frank named a few.

"Who's going to take care of me, if Mom can't?" Danny sounded worried.

Worry was a tone Frank wasn't use to hearing from Danny. And he chalked it up to the boy being ill, being concerned for his well-being.

"You don't have to worry," Frank placed a hand on the boys head to check for a fever. "Grandmas going to take care of you during the day, and I'm going to take care of you when I get home from work."

"Where's Mom going to be?" Danny couldn't help but ask. Even if he knew his mother couldn't care for him, due to her pregnancy.

"She's going to be here," Frank assured him.

"I miss her," Danny mumbled.

"She misses you too," Frank patted his back. "Now try to get some sleep, I'll be back in to check on you later."

"I'll try," Danny yawned, before pulling his bedspread up to his chin for comfort.

"Oh that boy," Frank came out of his sons room shaking his head.

"What is it?" Mary wondered, standing just outside her sons doorway.

"Even when he's sick he has something smart to say about school and his teacher," Frank replied, his hands full with the left over food his son didn't eat.

"Is he still running fever?" The mother wondered.

Frank nodded and Mary continued.

"Hopefully he'll sleep tonight."

"Are the other two getting ready for bed?"

"Erin's taking a bath, and Joes downstairs watching a movie."

I'll help you get them tucked in," Frank volunteered.

"I'll do it," Mary brushed a kiss across his lips.

"You better take the time to rest. I have a feeling you're going to have a long night with Danny."

"The joys of parenthood," Frank chuckled, making his way down the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Just as his wife predicted, it was a difficult night. Not only for Frank, but for his eight-year-old son as well. It was a week night, and Frank and Mary decided to call it a night not long after they tucked their children into bed. After finishing in the shower, Frank made one more walk through the house to turn the lights off, lock the door and to check on his children once more. Finishing with his nightly routine, Frank fell into bed. It had been a long day at work, cleaning out the vomit in his car and tending to his son, that he was more then ready for a good nights rest.

Unfortunately, it was only a couple of hours before they were awoken by their son crying in his bedroom.

"Frank, Frank," Mary repeated, nudging her husband awake.

"What?" Frank moaned.

"Go check on Danny, I think he's crying." Mary started to push him out of the bed.

"Crying?" Frank asked confused, struggling to find a shirt to put on. Knowing that very seldom was his eldest ever brought to tears.

Hurrying down the hallway, Frank made his way into his sons room, where he found him sitting in bed, surrounded by vomit.

"Danny," Frank could immediately tell something was wrong. "Are your okay?"

"No," Danny looked sad, trying to wipe his tears away. "I threw up on my bed."

"Its okay," Frank tried to sound as reassuring as possible, knowing how scary it was for kids when they threw up.

"But it's all over me?" Danny not only looked pathetic, but he sounded pathetic as well.

"We can take care of this," Frank picked him up. Thinking that it would be best to start off, by removing the boy from the room, and getting him cleaned up.

"Where's Mom?" Danny whimpered, unbuttoning his soiled pajama shirt, before tossing it onto the floor, in the corner of the bathroom.

"She's checking on Joe and Erin," Frank started to fill the tub with warm water.

"I want to see her," the little boy complained.

Frank was just about to repeat the phrase he had told him he figured at least a hundred times, about his mother being unable to care for him, due to the sickness. But he didn't get a chance, before Mary walked in.

"Is he running fever?"

"I don't know," Frank replied.

Just as Frank finished his sentence, Danny's face brightened.

"Mom!" Danny started to go after her in a hurry.

"Danny!" Frank grabbed him by the arm and gently pulled him back before he had a chance to get too close to his mother and make her sick.

"I want Mom!" Danny pouted.

"I know son," Frank was doing his best not to get upset with him. Knowing that a pouting Danny, was something her very seldom saw, and even though he normally enjoyed spending time with his father, he knew it was different when the boy was sick.

"I'm sorry Danny," Mary apologized, appearing as if she was on the verge of tears, at the thought of not being able to comfort her son when he wanted her. Especially considering he often claimed that he was much too old for hugs and comfort from his parents. "But I have to be careful not to get sick, or it could harm your baby brother or sister.

"But they aren't even here yet," Danny complained loudly.

"What's his room look like?" Mary asked changing the subject. Knowing they all needed to get back to bed. Especially Frank, who had to go to work early the next morning.

"Beddings going to have to be changed," Frank nooded, glancing back at her.

"I'll take care of it," Mary turned to leave the bathroom.

"Don't go in there," Frank warned her, standing to leave the room, and give the boy some privacy, while he worked on changing the bedding, and getting him a clean pair of pajamas.

"That bad?" Mary asked, concern showing in her voice.

"The smell is, and I don't want you to get nauseated again," Frank stopped her from going into their sons room.

"Frank, I need to do something to help. You have been doing all the work."

"Let's just say it's my turn," Frank smiled at her, before hurrying into his sons room to strip the bedding off the bed.

"I can at least get you a set of clean sheets," Mary made her way to the hall laundry closet.

It wasn't long, and Frank returned to the bathroom. "You ready to go to your room?"

"Can I see Mom before I go back to bed?" Danny asked hopeful, standing near the bathroom sink with a towel wrapped around him while he brushed his teeth again.

"Listen Danny," Frank was struggling to keep the tone in his voice from showing the frustration he was feeling, and making the boy even more upset than he already was. "Mom would take care of you if she could. But, she can't risk getting sick and harming herself or the baby."

"I know," Danny sighed. Tired of hearing the same phrase, over and over again. Finished with his teeth, Danny made his way out of the bathroom.

"How you feeling baby?" Mary stood a slight distance away in the hallway.

"Not too good," Danny lowered his head before shaking it.

"Danny," Frank said gently, not wanting to sound too harsh, considering he knew how big of an a change this was for him, with not being able to be around his mother.

"I know, I know," Danny repeated, turning so he could return to his bedroom.

"Come here Danny," Mary hated to see the look of disappointment on her sons face, and she decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Mary," Frank warned. "The baby."

Danny who wasn't sure what to do, stood unmoving, and instead looked from one parent to the other, trying to determine which one was going to come out the winner.

"I'll hold my breath," she said satisfactory. "But I need to hug him." She responded by opening her arms.

Danny approached her, and Mary wrapped her arms around him for a brief moment.

"Can we stop tempting fate and get back to bed?" Frank who was not only more than ready to go back to bed, thinking how tired he was going to be when he went to work.

But he was also thinking how bad it would be if Mary got sick.

XXXXXXXX

The following day, and just as Betty promised, she arrived at her sons home early that morning so Frank could take Erin to school, and head to the precinct.

"How my brother?" Joe was standing just outside his brothers door when his grandmother came out.

"He's resting sweetheart," Betty patted his back.

"Can I see him?" It was obvious, Joe was missing the time he spent with his brother on a day to day to basis.

"Not now Joe," Betty smiled at her youngest grandson.

"Why not?" Joe appeared as if he was on the verge of pouting.

"Joseph," Mary warned, when she observed the boys behavior, as she came up the stairs. "Do you need a time out?"

"No," Joe whined. "I need Danny."

"I know you want to see your brother," Mary knelt down to his level. "I want to see him too." She sympathized. "But we can't, so we don't get sick. Do you understand?"

"I don't mind getting sick," Joe said in all honesty.

"Maybe not," Mary couldn't help but smile at his youthfulness. "But your daddy would." Mary laughed, almost certain her husband couldn't handle caring for another sick child alone. Especially considering one of them was Danny.

"Whens Daddy coming home?"Joe asked curiously. A bit of impatience showing in his voice as the three made there way down the stairs. "I'm bored."

"It's going to be a while son," Mary gave him a small smile. "And when he gets home, I'm afraid he's going to be busy with your brother."

"But I want someone to play with," the little boy complained.

"You have plenty of toys to keep you busy," Mary sighed, a bit frustrated with her youngest. "But perhaps Erin will play with you when she gets home from school."

"I miss Danny," Joe dropped his head, as he crossed the living room floor, and over to the toys they kept in the toy chest in the corner.

The two women couldn't help but smile at one another as they watched the youngest Reagan for a moment, before making there way into the kitchen so Mary could get started on cooking some soup for lunch.

"Was Danny running fever when you checked on him?" Mary looked at her mother in law curiously. Knowing that even if she couldn't partake in his care, she still wanted to stay up to date on his condition.

"102.2," Betty responded with a solemn look on her face.

"It was 101 last night," Mary sighed, sounding worried.

"Mom," Danny interrupted.

"Danny," Mary was surprised to see her son in the kitchen.

"I want you," Danny moaned, rubbing his head and eyes with the palms of his hands.

"I know you do Danny," Mary sounded sympathetic, feeling the exact same way her son did. "But your father already explained it to you last night."

"But he isn't here, and I won't tell." Danny, who normally understood things quite well, tried making up an excuse.

"Danny," Mary repeated.

"But I don't feel good," Danny's voice was sounding more and more pathetic as time went on.

"I know baby," Mary tried to explain in a bit better manner. "But I have to be careful."

"Danny, you are supposed to be upstairs," Betty crossed the kitchen floor, trying to do what she could to help.

"But," Danny tried.

"Listen to your grandmother Danny," Mary smiled at him, even if her voice was showing a hint of sternness behind it. "Lunch will be ready soon, and it will be time to take more medicine."

Danny didn't say anything at first, but a disgruntled look did cross his face, to show his disheartened feelings.

"Please take it without giving your grandmother any trouble," Mary didn't want her voice to sound as if she was pleading. But, she was almost certain that's the way it was coming across. Especially considering she wasn't supposed to be around him, and Frank wasn't there to offer a hand.

"I'll try," Danny sighed, even if he wasn't willing to make any promises.

"Come on Danny," Betty placed both her hands on his shoulders, so she could usher her grandson up the stairs.

"But Grandma I," Danny tried again, just as he was being forced back into bed.

"Danny," Betty sounded tired. Her voice sounding very similar to that of her sons when he said Danny's name.

"But I'm bored," the little boy complained in response.

"I understand that Danny," Betty sighed. "But you need your rest. So please just stay in bed and read your comic books or something." She suggested. "I'll bring you your lunch soon."

"I'm not hungry," Danny grumbled.

"Danny you have to eat if you want to get better."

"Okay," Danny shrugged. "If you want me to get sick again." Danny was getting tired of being badgered about eating, when he knew very well that it would make him sick, and he knew his family was aware of it.

"It's not that I want you to get nauseated," Betty tried to expalin. "I just know what's best for you."

"How come adults always say that?" Danny narrowed his eyes, obviously looking for an answer.

"Danny, can you just accept something as is, rather than ask a thousand questions?" Betty, who normally wasn't so curt with her grandson, couldn't really help it. She was just so tired of doing her absolute best to care for him, but all he wanted was to get out of bed and see his mom.

"You sound like my dad when you say that," Danny didn't appear a bit put out by his grandmothers question.

"In that case, what would you tell him if he wanted you to eat?" Betty was hoping that if she mentioned the boy's father, it would help him appreciate her efforts a bit more, and perhaps even be a little easier on her.

"I would tell him there's a huge chance I could throw up all over him," Danny gave her a mischievous grin, even though his statement held every ounce of truthfulness in it.

"Never mind," Betty sighed, shaking her head. Giving up on her hopes of him bettering his behavior, and she decided to return down the stairs to check on the status of his lunch.

"Is the prisoner back in his cell?" Mary couldn't help but use the same phrase her son had used earlier that morning.

"He isn't happy about it, but yes," Betty laughed at her daughter in laws use of criminal justice jargon.

"He's very difficult when he's sick," Mary nodded. "Then again, he's difficult even when he's not sick." Mary added the more and more she thought about it. "Was his father the same way?" She wondered aloud.

"He was never at the same level, as that of his son?" Betty remembered with a far away look in her eye. Oh how time flyed. It didn't seem like it now, but she knew that eventually Danny would be grown, and have children of his own, and Frank and Mary would be feeling the same as she did. And perhaps even they would have days where Mary would be helping Danny and his family, by caring for one of his sick children, while their parents worked. A child that behaved the exact same way as their father did, when he was ill, and give them a hard time. With a far way smile, Betty pushed the thoughts aside, and returned to the here and now. The here and now, where she was the one taking care of the active eight year old.

An hour or so later, and Mary had the noodle soup prepared, and ready for Betty to take up to the sick child.

"Danny," Betty said gently, keeping her voice low, just in case he had fallen asleep.

"I'm still under lockdown," Danny sighed, setting his baseball aside.

Betty managed a smile at her grandsons prison jargon, before placing the elevated tray over his lap. Being careful not to spill the steaming bowl of soup.

"At least it's not bread and water," Danny muttered, still not feeling as if he could stomach anything.

"Just a few bites Danny," Betty tried to convince him.

"I'd rather not," Danny pushed it away.

"Danny," Betty was getting tired of trying to convince the stubborn child. "You have to, so you can take your medicine."

"But Mom," Danny returned to the real reason he was upset. "She always takes care of me."

"I'm sorry you aren't feeling well Danny," Betty, who knew how challenging her eldest grandson could be at times, was beginning to understand just what her son was talking about, when he told her about a sick Danny Reagan, never being a good thing.

"But I did take care of your Dad when he was little. So I do know a little about taking care of sick children."

"I'm sorry Grandma," Danny was beginning to feel a little guilty. Even if he did still want his mothers comfort.

Half an hour later, and Betty returned with the tray.

"How did he do?" Mary looked at her mother in law hopeful.

"Some," Betty gestured at the bowl.

"Maybe I can get him to eat a little more," Mary pick up the bowl, so she could warm it in the microwave before taking it back up to her son.

"Mary, I understand how you feel about wanting to care for your child. I'm a mother too. But, you won't be helping anyone, if you get nauseous. Not you, and definitely not your son, if you get sick in front of him." Betty tried to stop her, remembering what Frank told her the day before.

"Maybe if I at least talk to him from the door, he'll eat something," Mary wanted a compromise.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Betty sighed, reluctantly following her daughter in law back up the stairs. Knowing that since the boy did eat a few bites already, as well as a few crackers, she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't able to keep it down.

A few minutes later, and Betty was surprised with just how fast her thoughts became a reality.

Mary had been standing at the doorway like she planned. But what she didn't plan, was her son getting another wave of nausea just as soon as she did.

Danny started to cough, and he quickly plastered a hand across his mouth, as he struggled to climb out from under the bed sheets. He was about halfway across his bedroom, when he couldn't contain it any longer, and he threw up directly in front of his mother.

"Glad I didn't give him his medicine yet," Betty was counting her blessings. Considering she wasn't exactly thrilled with the aspect of having to clean up the mess on the floor.

Just as Betty feared, when she made eye contact with her daughter in law, she knew her worst fear of the day was about to become a reality. The color had drained from her face, and she appeared as if she was trying to keep her own lunch down. Just when she thought Mary had succeeded, her daughter in law rushed from the doorway, and into the master bathroom.

"Why can't the Reagan's ever have an easy time of it," Betty muttered under her breath as she made her way into the kids bathroom to check on her grandson, before hurrying downstairs in search of the cleaning supplies.

XXXXXXXX

It took a few minutes for Mary to get herself under control. Not only because she had gotten nauseous. But most importantly because of the way her hormone level was raging, causing her to become even more upset over the fact that she was completely unable and incapable of caring for her son. After brushing her teeth and splashing a little cool water on her face, Mary felt well enough to return downstairs where she could check on Joe and place a call in to her husband and let out her feelings of distress.

"Reagan," Frank picked up his desk phone.

"Frank," Mary was in tears, doing her best to get the words out.

"Mary what's wrong?" Frank felt immediate concern, worried about not only his wife but his children as well.

"My baby!" She sobbed into the receiver.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Frank's thoughts went immediately to their unborn child.

"Not that baby," Mary choked. "My other baby."

"What other baby?" Frank was on the edge of his desk chair, trying to keep his voice calm. Despite the fact he was on the verge of dropping the phone and hurrying home.

"Danny," she finally managed to get a name out.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief, even if he wasn't sure why. He still had Danny to worry about. At least until his wife managed to get the words out, and pull him out of the darkness that was quickly closing in on him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sure Frank knew he was sick, but he didn't think that was a reason for his wife to get out of control. Then again she was pregnant, and he was almost certain that was the reason why.

"He's still sick and he wants me to hold him so bad!" Mary struggled with getting her emotions in check.

"Mary," Frank sighed. "I've been through all this, with you and Danny."

"I know," Mary wiped a few stray tears away. "But he's still my baby."

"I'm sure my mom has everything under control," Frank tried to sound convincing so he could get back to work.

"She does," Mary knew she had to give her mother in law credit for the job she was doing with the difficult child. "But I've always been able to care for him, and with his fever higher, it's getting harder on Danny and myself."

"He's going to be alright," Frank reassured her. "And I'll be home soon."

"What time?" Mary blew her nose.

"I don't know," Frank wasn't sure what else to say. And he knew his wife was aware of that. At least she normally did, when her hormone level wasn't accelerating off the radar. "But it should be soon."

"How soon?"

"I've got to go Mary," Frank hung up the phone finding himself even more confused than he had been in a long time. And that was saying a lot, considering Danny did his best to confuse him on a weekly basis. Yep, this child that they were pregnant with was definitely going to be their last. He didn't think he could survive another pregnancy.

"I think I'm going to have to go home," Frank looked across his desk and over at his partner Lenny Ross. "My sons sick, and my wife's pregnant. Needless to say she can't care for him, and with her hormone level, she's being almost impossible to live with."

"Might as well," Ross tossed his pen aside. "Not much we can do out in the field with the storm. And this paperwork is a killer."

"I'll take it home with me," Frank pulled his jacket on before picking up the file on his desk and heading out into the pouring rain.

XXXXXXXX

After Danny's bout with nausea, Betty managed to settle him down enough to return to his bedroom, so she could read to him from a book she thought he might enjoy.

With Joe napping, the house was quiet, allowing Mary a few minutes to relax, and look through a magazine of baby products that she was trying to decide on. She still didn't know the gender, but something inside her made her think it was a boy. She was on the verge of jotting down a few of the items on a sheet of notebook paper that she wanted to remember to show Frank later on when she was surprised to see him walking through the kitchen door.

"Frank what are you doing here?" Mary set her pen down.

"I live here," Frank smiled at his wife's question.

"I meant you are home early," Mary knew that it wasn't normal for him to get home mid afternoon, like it was now.

"Not much I can do out in the field with the storm that's coming in," Frank shrugged. "So I brought some paperwork home, so mom can get home before the weather gets any worse."

"I saw on the news that we are supposed to get a lot of rain," Mary nodded her agreement.

"Where are the kids?" Frank knew that he was normally bombarded by both Joe and Erin when he arrived home.

"Joes upstairs napping, and Erin's still at school." Mary was no longer looking at him, her attention returning to the magazine.

"Erin," Frank's eyes widened, his voice low. "I forgot to pick up Erin." He plopped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Frank, we discussed it," Mary reminded him gently, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, knowing how tired he was. "And we decided that since you have taken on the primary care of Danny, that I would do the school pick-up. Besides, it's too early."

"I forgot," Frank yawned. "How is he doing anyways?"

"Giving your mother a hard time," Mary smiled, knowing how her husband would react.

"Oh that boy," Frank said frustrated.

"Frank, he's only acting like that because he isn't feeling well." Mary tried picking up for the little boy she longed to comfort.

"No he isn't," Frank corrected. "He always acts like that."

"Not all the time," Mary said pointedly. "Now back to your sons health." She tried getting back to the real concern they were facing with their son at the moment. Knowing it wasn't very often that they had to deal with something that didn't involve Danny and attitude. "He's still very nauseous, and his fever is higher than it was last night."

"So he's not any better?" Frank interpreted.

"I don't know," Mary shook her head. "

"Has he been resting?" Frank wondered. Knowing that rest was a key factor when it came to healing.

"Some, but it's been hard for him." Sympathy showing in the mothers voice. "He doesn't feel well, and he needs you to comfort him."

"Mary," Frank started to interrupt.

"I'm serious Frank. He's only eight years old." Mary tried to get her point across. "Maybe if you were to comfort him a little more by lying down with him or taking the tv upstairs and watching a movie with him."

"Mary," Frank repeated. "I'm doing my best. But I'm trying to do three things at the same time, and it has not been easy."

"What three things?" Mary was confused.

"I'm trying to take care of Danny, work a case, and get some rest so I don't fall asleep at my desk or when I'm driving." Frank was thinking the worst.

"And you have every reason to be tired," Mary nodded. "But at least try to be sympathetic to his hurts."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Franks mouth dropped.

"And you've been doing a wonderful job," Mary knew she had to give him credit. After all, he had never been the sole parent responsible for caring for one of their sick kids.

"It's just mothers are more understanding when it comes to sick children and their needs."

"Who says that?" Frank wasn't even trying to hide his confusion any longer.

"They are my flesh and blood," Mary placed a hand over her heart. Thinking of each one of her children individually.

"They are mine too," Frank said pointedly, trying to determine how she would have managed to have them without him.

XXXXXXXX

Not long after Frank arrived, Betty decided that she to needed to get home so she could get started on dinner preparations before Henry got home. With Mary away picking up Erin from school, Frank managed to receive a short reprieve from his nagging wife, who was just so stressed due to the raging hormones, that she had no other way to filter them, aside from pestering him over their son. It also didn't help that he, himself was exhausted over the constant clean up, as well as caring for the sick little boy who just wanted his mom, and that was even causing Frank to want her just as bad as his son did.

"I'm hungry," Danny complained, following his father down the stairs. Being glad that he was free to roam the house for a few minutes.

"If I get you something, do you promise you are going to eat it?" Frank knew what his mother told him about him not wanting to eat his lunch, and then getting sick afterwards.

"I'll try," Danny shrugged, figuring that was all he could say.

"Okay," Frank sighed. Knowing he had to take the chance and feed the boy. Even if he was concerned, that it would cause him to have to clean up another mess.

It didn't take Frank long to make him a sandwich, and place it on the table in front of him.

Danny picked it up and took a small bite before placing it back on the plate. He was eating slow, but he was doing good at keeping it down.

"You know you are going to have to take your medicine right?" Frank said reluctantly. Knowing it was bound to be a challenge.

"But it just tastes so bad," Danny wrinkled up his nose. "And it's probably what is making me hurl."

"Danny," Frank shook his head, at his sons word usage.

"What?" Danny shrugged again. "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah," Frank hooded. "Because your sick."

"Prove it detective," Danny argued.

"Danny," Frank was struggling with keeping his comments under control.

"You take some of the medicine, and tell me how it makes you feel," Danny crossed his arms in front of the chest.

"Danny," Frank said his name for the third time. "Stop acting like a kid." There was no hiding the frustration in the mans voice, as he grew tired of the constant battles.

"I am a kid," Danny looked at him confused.

"And stop being a smart alek," Frank said annoyed.

Danny's mouth dropped, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't trying to be a smart alec, like his father was accusing him of. But he figured he couldn't exactly fault him for the assumption. Considering he normally was, what his father was accusing him of. He was just about to reply, when he was caught off guard by the rumbling of the thunder outside.

"That was loud," Danny's eyes went wide, looking from the window to his father.

"Don't worry about it," Frank could tell that his son was doing his best to hide his worry.

"I'm not worried," Danny lied.

The clouds released its moisture, and the rain started to fall, just at Danny finished his sentence.

"Do you think moms okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Frank took a seat next to him.

"It's raining really hard," Danny noticed.

"Do you really think a storm would want to rage against your mother?" Frank tried to eliminate the the look of concern on his sons face.

"No," Danny laughed, a smile spreading across his face.

"My thoughts exactly," Frank patted the boys back. "If it's smart, it will wait to rage till she gets home."

"Is mom ever going to stop being so emotional?" Danny wondered aloud. "I heard her crying before you got home."

"Eventually," Frank nodded.

"When?"

"After the baby's born." Frank really wasn't sure if he was speaking the truth, unsure if she was still going to have a few raging hormones here and there after the baby was born and they were taking care of three kids, an infant and getting little to no sleep. But at the present time, it was the best answer he could come up with.

"That long," Danny moaned.

"Hang in there," Frank assured him. "She's just been upset because she loves you so much and hasn't been able to take care of you."

"I miss her too," Danny admitted, a sad look crossing his face for a moment. "But you've been doing alright." Danny flashed a small smile.

"Thank you Daniel," Frank had to admit he appreciated his sons outlook.

"You'd be doing even better if you took the tv upstairs and watched a movie with me tonight," Danny grinned at him mischievously.

"Nice try son," Frank laughed out loud.

"Please Dad," Danny pleaded.

"I guess," Frank sighed, giving in. Remembering what his son said earlier about him doing a good job.

"What do you want to watch?"

"It's entirely up to you," Frank didn't care what they watched, as long as he could rest, but also spend time with the boy that desperately needed attention.

"I'm going to go pick one out," Danny started to leave the table.

"But before we do," Frank stopped him short. "You have to take your medicine."

"That's bribery," Danny grumbled.

"No," Frank handed him the measuring cup. "It's negotiations."

"This isn't going to be easy," Danny said reluctantly.

"How bad do you want to watch that movie?" Frank gave him an ultimatum.

"This isn't negotiations," Danny took the measuring cup in his hand and placed it to his lips. "This is blackmail."

"You know one day you're going to have a child that gives you trouble when there sick and have to take medicine." Frank warned him of the coming dangers.

"Dad, I'm eight," Danny had to admit, he never even thought about having kids, or even getting married for that matter.

"Time flies kid." All Frank could do was manage a smile, as he thought of the future. "Now go pick out a movie while I carry the tv upstairs."

They were in the middle of the movie, when Frank saw Mary standing in the doorway of Danny's upstairs bedroom, wanting to talk to him.

"How is he?" Mary asked, once her husband stepped out into the hall.

"I think he's doing better," Frank nodded. "I got him to eat, take his medicine, and he hasn't been sick yet."

"Does he need an extra blanket?" Mary started with her first question. Frank was about to reply, but he didn't even get a chance before Mary fired away with her second and third question. "Does he have enough to drink? Did you hug him and tell him you loved him?"

"Mary, he's fine." Frank assured his not only concerned, but nagging wife as well. "He isn't cold, he has a glass of Sprite on the nightstand, and he knows I love him."

"I'm sorry Frank," Mary was beginning to feel guilty, for all the grief she had been giving him. "Danny has been very lucky to have such a caring father to take care of him."

"I know this is hard for you to belive," Frank said sarcastically. "But I do care about my children."

"I know you do," Mary assured him by placing a kiss on his cheek. "And I couldn't ask for a better husband, and our children couldn't ask for a better father."

Frank was about to reply by placing a kiss lovingly on her lips, but was interrupted by his son calling for him.

"Dad, are you coming?" Danny was getting impatient, with the movie being on pause.

"Duty calls," Mary smiled at him.

XXXXXXXX

A couple days later, and Danny Reagan was almost back to normal. He still got tired easily, and he didn't quite have his appetite back yet, but aside from that, it was obvious to his parents, that he was well on the mend. Once his mother deemed he was no longer contagious, and his father was satisfied that his nausea had past, he was allowed to leave his room.

"Can I go outside after Erin and Joe?" Danny walked into the kitchen one evening, where he found his mother preparing dinner.

"I don't know Danny," Mary, even though she was fairly certain that her son was doing much better, still wasn't a 100% convinced that he was ready to run wild.

"Please," Danny tried the magic word. "Just for a little while."

"I don't know Danny." The rain had long subsided, and there was now only a few spare puddles here and there.

"But you let Erin and Joe go," Danny complained.

"They haven't just gotten over from being sick," Mary reminded him. "And they promised they wouldn't play in the mud puddles."

"Why can't they play in the puddles?" Danny knew that his mother never minded if they played in the puddles before.

"Because it's too cold," Mary reminded him. "And because I know you have a tendency to do something other than what your are told."

"I won't play in the puddles," Danny promised.

"Do you promise you won't overdo?" She warned in her mother voice.

"I won't," Danny grinned, hurrying out the back door to join his siblings, before his mother could stop him, due to the look on his face.

It was maybe only fifteen minutes after Danny went outside, when something inside the mother told her to go check on her children. She had just peered out the open blinds when she saw her son sitting directly in the mud puddle nearest the slide of their swing/play set.

"Daniel Reagan!" Mary opened the back door and called out to him. "Didn't I tell you

could only play on the play set if you didn't go down the slide?"

"Joe pushed me down it," Danny was quick to blame his brother.

"Danny he's three!" Mary made all three of them come inside before anymore of them could disobey her.

"Really mom, it was Joe!" Danny smiled at her mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I apologize for my absence on my stories, but I have been very busy lately, and started a new job... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9: Running High

With Danny, completely back to his old self, things were returning back to normal. At least for the Reagan kids that is. But for Mary, they were completely the opposite. She was no longer dealing with morning sickness, since she was no longer in her first trimester of pregnancy. But the end of the early trimester, didn't mean that she was feeling as if all was well. She had doubled in size, and that brought along a whole new set of problems for her. Such as climbing the staircase so many times a day, to take up clean laundry, check on the children, or doing any other daily task, such as picking up toys and cleaning house. Another new experience she was dealing with, was the fact that she was unable to bend over and tie her own shoes, something Danny was now having to do for her.

"Erin! Joe!" Mary yelled, standing near the front door. "We need to get going, so your not late for school."

"Shoes are tied Mom," Danny stood.

"Thank you Danny, you've been a big help," Mary straightened his uniform tie.

"How much longer till the baby comes, and you can tie your shoes again?" Danny wondered. It wasn't that he necessarily minded helping his mother, he just wished things could get back to normal. Unfortunately for him, no one told him, that things were never going to return, to as they were. At least not when there was a baby in the house.

"I wish it was sooner," Mary said in all honesty. "But I'm afraid I still have some time to go."

A disgruntled looked crossed her sons face, and it was obvious, that he was tired of all the change they were going through.

"Now let's get you and Erin to school," Mary led them out the door, and over to the car.

That afternoon, and the children were running rampant up and down the stairs, playing chase. Mary was getting completely fed up with the constant disobedience, and she finally reacted.

"How many times have I told you to stop running in the house?" Mary caught Erin by the arm in one hand, and Danny with the other.

"But we can't play chase if we don't run," Danny acted as if, his mother should have known that already.

"Well then don't play chase," she said simply.

"But we want too," Erin complained.

"And I said no," Mary looked at all three of her children sternly. "Now play something else, or you will all be spending the afternoon in your rooms."

Neither of them said anything, they all knew better than to argue with her, but there was no missing the pouty looks, their faces held.

Mary released her two elder children and made her way up the stairs, after picking up the laundry basket full of clean sheets.

"Now what do we do?" Erin looked at her brothers, once they were alone.

"Hide and seek!" Joe said jumping up and down, a pleading look, showing in his eyes.

Erin looked at Danny, and Dany shrugged, before he said anything. "Fine," he sighed before leaning his head against the wall and counting to twenty.

"Frank," Mary said roughly, just as soon as he walked through the door.

"What happened?" Frank could tell, just by looking at her that she was upset.

"Talk to your children," was all she said.

"What did they do?" Frank was afraid that they must really have been misbehaving, for her to act in such a manner. Especially just as soon as he walked through the door.

"They keep running in the house, and not wanting to listen," Mary complained.

"That's it?" Frank couldn't help but look at her confused.

"Isn't that enough?" Mary crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well yeah," Frank nodded. "But it's just because they were playing." Frank knew that when they were playing, they were usually allowed a little leeway. At least when the weather was as bad as it was, and not fit for children to play in, without risking sickness.

"Frank," Mary tried again.

"Don't worry," Frank kissed her. "I'll talk to them." He said before making his way up the stairs, trying to determine what he was going to say to them, considering he wasn't at all upset with them. Sure he wasn't pleased with their disobedience, but he didn't know how else they would play, unless the regular rules of the house, wasn't lifted every now and then, depending on the circumstance.

He found all three of his children in Joe's room, playing a game on the floor. Then again, it was more Erin and Danny playing the game, while they did their best to explain it to their little brother multiple times.

"Daddy!" Joe jumped up, when Frank entered the room.

"Hey buddy," Frank picked him up, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, still holding Joe on his lap.

"Who's winning?" He asked.

"No one, we're not playing," Erin sighed, sounding bored.

"It certainly looks like your playing," Frank observed the candy land pieces, spread about the board.

"That's because we wanted it to look like we were, in case mom came up. She mad at us." Danny muttered, boredom, too showing in his voice.

"I don't think she's really mad at you," Frank didn't like seeing his children trying to remain hidden away. "But she's pregnant, and that means her emotions can be running kind of high at times." He tried to explain as best he could.

"Is that why mommy's being mean," Joe turned his head, so he could look at him.

"Mommy's not really being mean," Frank said simply. "The baby and everything going on is making her tired and stressed, and sometimes she can't help but to act as she does."

"I don't like it," Joe shook his head.

"Me neither," Danny piped up

"Will she stop, after the baby's born?" Erin could only help.

"I'm sure she will," Frank assured him.

"So are we in trouble?" Danny cut to the chase. Not expecting his father to come up to talk to them, unless they were.

"No," Frank did his best to keep from laughing at his question, and ability to read the usual routine. But even that, didn't keep him from smirking in response.

"This is new," the boy muttered under his breath.

"But I do want to talk to you three about keeping your activity level down.

"Dad, were kids," Danny said flatly.

"I know, and that's why I'm only asking you to do it for a little while," Frank clarified.

"This is gonna be hard." Some may have said that Joe, being so young may not have understood what his father was saying. But it was evident by his reply, that he did too understand the gentle talking to, they were recieving.

"No kidding," Danny sighed, part of him considering, asking his grandparents if he could move in, until his new baby brother was born.

XXXXXXXX

If Mary's unique behavior wasn't bad enough, she was experiencing some rather bizarre cravings, and she found that if she tried ignoring it. She would wake up in the middle of the night, completely unable to go back to sleep unless she satisfied it. And that, sometimes led to Frank having to get out of bed at 2:00 am and make a run to the store.

"Frank," Mary nudged him.

Frank, who was fast asleep, didn't even stir, causing her to repeat her action. Only this time harder and louder.

"Frank!" She finally hit him.

"What!" Frank nearly fell out of bed, with a start.

"I'm hungry," she turned on the lamp, that stood on the bedside table.

"Then go get something," he rolled over.

"Frank," she whined, similar to the same way her son did, back when he was sick.

"What Mary?" Frank moaned.

"Go get me something," she sounded frustrated, with his inability to read her mind.

Frank let out a loud sigh, but finally sat up. "What do you want?"

"A pickle," Mary's face brightened. "With chocolate syrup."

Frank scrunched up his face at the thought of the strange combination. But he got out of bed and started to walk to the door.

"And mayonnaise," she added, just as he walked through the doorway.

A fit of nausea rose in Frank's throat at the thought of the concoction, as he laid all three ingredients on a plate, and it took almost everything in him to ignore it as he tried to sleep, and his wife munched down, on the much needed snack.

"I sure hope this baby comes soon," he muttered under his breath. Unsure of how many more nights he could handle either having to go to the store in the middle of night, or having to go down to the kitchen, and then have to lay in bed awake, while his wife sat up in bed with the lights on.

XXXXXXXX

The following day was long, and Frank was exhausted. Especially after being up most of the night with his near starving wife. It was late afternoon, by the time he got home and walked through the door. Teasing his family, that the breadwinner of the family was home.

"The bread eaters of the family are here too," Danny looked up from where he sat at the large dining room table, pencils and schoolbooks spread about the area, nearest him.

"Do your homework," Frank pointed at him, shaking his head at his sons reply.

"My eight year old is such a smart ass," Frank said just as soon as he walked through the kitchen door, where he found his wife working on dinner.

"He gets it from you," she replied with a teasing smile.

"I was never that bad," Frank surrendered, looking for something to drink.

"You look tired," Mary observed, from where she stood at the island shredding lettuce for a salad.

"My wife keeps me up at night," Frank smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Frank," Mary was quick to apologize. "But it won't be too much longer."

"I hope your right," Frank yawned. "But it's not like I'll be getting any sleep after the babies born. I'm sure he won't want to sleep through the night, and will probably wake us up every two hours the same as the others did."

"I'm sure," Mary agreed with a small smile.

"I just hope he doesn't have colic like Danny did when he was a baby," Frank remembered the long ordeal.

"Me and you both." Mary could laugh about it now, but when it was going on, it definitely wasn't a laughing matter for the struggling parents.

"Why don't you go take a nap on the couch, while I get dinner ready," she suggested.

"That sounds good," Frank kissed his wife and headed for the couch, before falling onto it and drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

He was asleep for almost an hour, and when he awoke, he awoke to his three year old little boy laying atop him. "The joys of fatherhood," he muttered under his breath, as he struggled with going to back to sleep, now that he was supporting the weight of his son on his chest.

Just as Frank managed to slip back to sleep, his elder son and daughter tiptoed to the back of the couch.

"We should shave his mustache," Danny whispered. A mischievous grin, spreading across his face when he looked at his sister.

"Daddy would kill us," Erins eyes widened. "Besides, you don't know how to shave."

"How hard could it be," Danny shrugged.

"Don't even think about it boy," Frank opened his eyes.

A look of discontentment settled on the boys face, and it was obvious, just by the look in his eyes, that he was just trying to come up with something else, that could be just as exciting to do.

"Do yourself a favor, and think long and hard before you do something," Frank warned, before shifting out from under the sleeping boy.

"But I'm bored," he complained.

"Then do something fun, and something that won't get you into trouble." Frank left both his children standing there, as he returned to the kitchen, to see how much longer till dinner would be ready.

"Told you," Erin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut-up," he shoved her, before running up the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Danny was still looking for something fun to do, but he was finding it rather difficult. Especially with his mother, who always seemed to be hovering. The weather had turned bitter cold, and the children were only allowed a certain amount of time to play outside. Mary, wanting to be extremely careful that they didn't stay out too long, fearful that all three of her children would get sick at the same time, making things impossible to deal with, especially with her budding pregnancy. The frigid weather was one thing, but when it rained, Mary refused to allow them to go out. And that day, was no different.

Danny was beginning to feel as if the walls were closing in, and he was desperate to find something fun to do. Unfortunately, his planned fun, turned into accidental breakage of the lamp. He had, had a firm grip on his baseball. But after awhile, that grip loosened, and he started to toss his baseball gently in the air. He knew that one of the house rules was no playing ball in the house. And technically, if you asked him, he wasn't exactly playing ball in the house. But that was his opinion. His parents however, had a different opinion. And when the ball accidentally knocked the lamp off the coffee table and sent it crashing to the floor, his mother was furious, and it ended up with a loss in allowance until the lamp was replaced.

"But it was an accident," Danny complained loudly, as he followed both of his parents through the house.

"Accident or not, you weren't supposed to be doing it in the first place," Mary reminded him.

"And I specifically told you to think long and hard before you did something," Frank added.

"But I didn't do it on purpose," Danny tried again to convince them the change their mind on the removal of his allowance. "It just slipped."

"I understand that, but you weren't supposed to be messing with your ball in the first place." He was reminded for about the tenth time in just the past hour.

Danny let out a loud sigh in frustration, and mumbled something under his breath about the rain, before leaving his parents alone, and going up to his room to mope.

"He's so active, sometimes I'm surprised we have things that have been left unbroken," Mary looked at the lamp, that was now in the trash can.

"If only I could figure out a way to harvest that energy, and point him in the direction to use it for good." Frank rubbed his chin, appearing as if he was in deep thought .

"He's eight Frank," Mary laughed.

"That's what worries me," Frank admitted. "We will have a long way to go."

XXXXXXXX

A week passed, and Mary's emotional state increased. It had been raining for a week straight, keeping all three children trapped inside with her. They were all beginning to get under each other's skin. And if it wasn't the kids fighting, it was Mary trying to keep everything together. Not only with her children, but also with the up keep of the house. She had to prepare three meals a day, then clean up the kitchen mess. There were countless loads of laundry that had to be sorted, washed, folded and put away. And after that, there were bathrooms to clean, floors to sweep, mom and vacuum, and furniture to polish. She also had to pick up the kids from school, and help them with their homework. And if that wasn't enough, if she ever managed to find even a spare second, she spent it in the baby's room, trying to turn it into a nursery. There was still so much that needed to be done, before they were ready for the newest arrival.

In the evenings, after dinner, Frank and Danny spent their time putting the crib and changing table together. And during the day after school, Mary and Erin took care of the decorating, as well as the organization. Wanting to make sure she had everything ready for when they brought the baby home from the hospital. They already knew, they were having another little boy, so that helped a great deal, when it came to not having to purchase many clothes and other things, considering Mary had kept almost everything after Joe was born, and stored it all in the attic.

They were still trying to decide on a name, but that was nothing new, and chances were they wouldn't decide until the car ride to the hospital, or even later, and wait until they were holding the baby in their arms. They had been discussing it in depth, since they found out the sex of the baby, and they had a very lengthy list. Unfortunately, most of the names were crossed out, since it wasn't very often they settled on a name they both liked, and that night was no different. Mary had brought up the subject once the kids were in bed, and she and Frank were putting the last finishing touches on the nursery.

Frank hadn't said much, and instead all he did was say yes or no, anytime she suggested a name.

"Don't you have any suggestions on our youngest? Because this is definitely going to be the last one." Mary wasn't even willing to budge when it came to their newest son, being the last Reagan born to them.

"I believe that," Frank was quick to agree. "I don't think we could handle any more."

"I don't either," Mary said tired, as she eased herself in the glider, they set up in the corner of the nursery. "Well do you have any suggestions?" She repeated the question, he didn't answer.

"I don't know," he finally said. "Your better at this than I am."

"What are you talking about? You named Danny."

"Yeah and look how he's turned out. He's got more energy than all of us put together." Frank wasn't by any means kidding.

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "And one day, you may be glad of that."

XXXXXXXX

The following day was Saturday, and Mary's stress and emotional state, went from bad to worse. It had rained all night the night before, and it continued to do so all day. The kids were fighting, and Mary was almost certain the neighbors could hear.

She had tried suggesting they watch a movie, but that did little to help, considering they couldn't agree on anything, which brought about more yelling. It all started when Erin got mad at Danny and took his baseball and threw it over the back fence and into the neighbors yard. And Danny, in turn retaliated by taking her favorite baby doll and cut all the hair off it, making it look almost like a chucky doll. In the end, it ended with both screaming at each other so loud, that Mary couldn't even hear herself think, and sent both children to their room, so she could have a little peace and quiet, as well as to keep her from doing something she would regret.

"When are you coming home?" Mary picked up the phone and placed a call into her husband, just as soon as the children were sent to their rooms.

"Mary, it's just barely lunch time," Frank sounded confused. "It's going to be awhile."

"Do you want to come home to three children? Because with the way things are going, I'm not promising anything." Mary was fuming, and it was obviously causing an increase on her stress level.

"Mary, I can't," Frank tried. "But I'll be home as soon as I can," he hung up the phone, before quickly getting back to work.

By the time Frank returned several hours later, it was obvious things didn't slow down for his wife, and instead only got worse.

"Mom!" Danny whined. "Please!"

"I said no Daniel, now don't ask me again," Mary's voice was showing pure aggravation, directed directly at her eldest son.

Just as Danny was about to say something further, Frank walked through the kitchen door, and was immediately bombarded by his wife.

"Frank! I swear, if you don't do something with the children, starting with this one," Mary's eyes were piercing, and it was apparent, just by looking at her, that the days events, were beginning to get to her.

Frank in turn, didn't respond to her, at least not at first, and instead reached out for his son.

"Get out of here boy, while your still alive." Frank grabbed Danny and shoved him out of the kitchen. Thinking that he might not survive his wife's temper, but at least he would manage to save his son.

"Frank!" Mary wasn't exactly thrilled, that her husband didn't say or do anything to admonish the boy.

"Let's calm down," Frank said gently, completely unsure of what was going on. All he knew was, that his wife was behaving quite erratic, and it was causing him, quite a bit of nervousness. "Being so emotional isn't good for the baby."

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down, until you spend the day walking in my shoes and dealing with those children!" Mary refused to heed her husbands advice.

In a moment, Mary was hit with a completely uneasy feeling, and grabbed one of the kitchen chairs to steady her, making it obvious to her husband, that something was indeed the matter.

What's wrong!?" Frank rushed her.

"I just got a little dizzy that's all," Mary tried not making too big a deal out if it.

"We're going to the hospital," Frank was up and moving in a matter of seconds.

"Frank, I'm fine, I just need to rest," Mary threw caution to the wind, and started to stand, so she could get started on dinner. Unfortunately, she didn't take take two steps, when the dizziness returned, and brought her back to the chair.

Frank ignored her complaints, and instead started moving.

"Danny!" He stepped out of the room and yelled.

"Dad, I'm right here," Danny sat up from where he laying on the couch, watching tv.

"Moms not feeling good, and I need to take to the hospital," Frank's voice was stern, as he looked at him seriously, so his son would understand that he meant business, and it was important he do exactly as he said.

"What?" Danny jumped up.

"Run next door, and ask Mrs. Stevenson to come stay with you, until Grandma and Grandpa can get here." Frank ordered.

"We can stay by ourselves," Danny started to say, that they didn't need the neighbor to come, but he was immediately shutdown.

"Now Danny!" Frank urged him to obey.

Danny immediately dropped the tv remote, and made a break for the front door. Running as fast as he could to the front door of the neighbors home.

Minutes later, and Mrs. Stevenson arrived. After giving the kids a few last minute reminders of being good, Frank led his wife out the door, who was still arguing over it not being necessary that they go to the hospital at all.

XXXXXXXX

It took more than an hour for them to be seen, but after awhile, both husband and wife were sitting in the emergency room exam room. The doctor had already examined her, and he had just stepped out to call in a prescription, leaving the two alone.

"At least everything's okay," Frank ran a hand over his tired face.

"And it will remain that way as long as I'm careful, which I will be. So please don't worry about me," Mary placed a hand over his gently, as if to assure him that everything was going to be fine.

"And the kids and I will help out as much as we can," Frank promised her.

"Frank, our oldest is eight," she reminded him.

"Yes, but he's an exceptional eight year old. And he can do his share. As well as Erin and Joe."

"Anything would help, as long as there help doesn't cause more work for myself." Mary thought of the last time, she had Joe help her clear the table and 95% of the leftovers ended up on the floor, and Danny came in saying that she wouldn't have to worry about cleaning the floor, if they had a dog.

It was after midnight, by the time Frank and Mary walked quietly through the kitchen door, stress and exhaustion covering both their faces.

"Where are the kids?" Mary asked her mother in law, almost immediately.

"Erin and Joe are in bed," Betty assured her that all was fine.

"And Danny?" Frank asked, when she didn't say anything about his eldest and most high-strung.

"He's fine," Betty smiled, pointing at the door that led to the living room. "He's with your father. "He's been very concerned, and has been waiting for you to get back."

Mary smiled, when she thought of her eight year old, and quietly walked through the kitchen door.

"Mom!" Danny jumped off the couch, where he had been sitting next to his grandfather, and rushed into his mothers embrace, when he saw her. "Are you okay?" He looked up and into her face intently.

"The baby and I are both fine son," she brought his head closer to her chest, where she could hold him tight.

"What happened?" There was a hint of fear in his voice, and Mary could tell he was doing his best to mask it.

"I've just been overdoing it lately," she assured him, with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Danny apologized.

"It's not your fault sweetheart," Mary placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Now come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Goodnight Grandma, goodnight Grandpa, goodnight Dad," Danny said, following his mother towards the stairs.

"Goodnight son," Frank replied, smiling at how considerate and grown up he was acting towards his mother. Just as soon as his wife and son were gone, Frank let out a long sigh, and dropped onto the sofa. "If only I would have come home when she called me," Frank's voice was showing regret.

"You couldn't foresee the future son," Betty took a seat next to him, and wrapped a loving arm around his back. "This has never happened before when she was pregnant."

"That's why I didn't take it serious at first, and thought it was just the kids being kids. And she was just tired of listening to them," Frank justified his reasoning.

"Is what she told Danny true?" Betty changed the subject. "Is she and the baby both okay?"

"Her emotions have been running a little high lately," Frank told them. "And that has had a lot to do with wearing her out, which caused the dizzy spell. But yes, she and the baby are both fine. She's just going to have to stop doing so much around the house."

"We can help out more," Henry nodded.

"That's not what I meant," Frank wanted to assure his parents, that he was complaining, or looking for help.

"I know," Henry was quick to say.

"And you are the PC," Frank reminded him of how busy and hectic his job was.

"He might be, but I'm not," Betty's voice was showing authority, and it didn't matter what her son said. She was going to help out, and that was that.

"I know we would both appreciate it," Frank was sure to say, before he was caught up with a yawn, that slipped out.

"We better go," Betty looked at her husband, who was quick to agree. "But I'll be back tomorrow morning, to see what I can do to help."

"Thank you," Frank walked them to the door, before making his way up the stairs to get ready for bed.

XXXXXXXX

The following day, brought about great change. Neither of the Reagan's made it to mass that Sunday morning, considering neither of them made it to bed, until long after midnight. Mary stayed in bed longer that morning, and it was about mid morning when Frank and the children got up. With Mary still in bed, this gave Frank the opportunity to speak to his children about doing what they could to help out around the house. At least with Danny and Erin, who could pitch in with some of the daily household chores their mother usually took on, like clearing the table, taking the trash out, and helping out with the laundry. Joe on the other hand was only three, and as much as Frank tried to explain it to the child, it was obvious he wasn't understanding the matter. Leaving Frank to settle with simple reminders of picking up his toys off the floor, and listening to his mother. And lastly, he reminded them all not to get into so many fights, and to do their best to get along. Feeling as if he made some sort of headway in his explanation regarding their mothers behavior, Frank started on fixing the four of them a light breakfast, before his parents arrived, and his mother promised to make a good lunch.

Shortly later, and as promised, Henry and Betty arrived at their sons home. And it was then, where they proceeded to make some sort of schedule or list, of how they could all help make things easier on the tired mother. Mary, of course tried arguing, by saying it wasn't necessary, and she could continue to do everything on her own, the same as she did when she was pregnant with Danny, Erin and Joe. But it was of no use, and she was all but ignored, as they rest of them continued with their discussion. In the end, it was established, that Frank would drop the kids off at school every morning, and they would take the bus home. In the meantime, Betty would come over every other day to help out around the house, and anytime Henry was able, he would come by and just spend a little time with his grandchildren, hoping that just being there, it would not only keep them busy, but also keep Danny's misbehavior down to a minimum.

At times, however, this didn't even appear as if it was necessary. Because Danny quickly turned into quite a big help, around the house, and it even made Mary stop and wonder many times, why he was behaving so differently.

It was one of these times, when Frank came in, and noticed how deep and thought she was. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," She nodded. "I'm just trying to figure out who that is," she pointed at Danny, who was in the dining room, vacuuming the rug. "And wonder what they did with Danny. Because that isn't him."

"Hmm," Frank shrugged. "Maybe you were right, when you said that one day we would need him."

"Yeah, I was actually talking about long-term, like in the future." She clarified.

"I know," Frank laughed. "But as long as he's being good now, I don't see any reason to stop him."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10: Mr. Responsible

It was the first of the week, and with Betty taking over the majority of the house, Mary settled herself in the nursery. There were still several things that needed to be put away. Like cute little baby socks, burp cloths, and baby clothes that needed to be hung up in the closet. There was a laundry basket of baby blankets that needed to be folded and put away in the drawer. Diapers to take out of the package and on the changing table along with wipes that still needed to be set out. She had already folded several onesies and put them away in the dresser drawers. But there was still multiple sacks of baby soap, powder, pacifiers, and diaper rash ointment that needed to be put away. On top of everything else, Mary noticed the crib was still in its box and she made a mental note to ask Frank to put it together that evening after work.

Just as soon as Danny and Erin exited the school bus that day, the two burst into the house. Danny looking for a snack and Erin looking for her mother.

"Mom!" Erin called.

"In here Erin!" Mary called from the kitchen.

"My friend Sarah asked me to spend the night Friday night!" Erin squealed jumping up and down excitedly. "Can I mom? Can I?" Erin pulled on her mothers hand.

"I don't know Erin," Mary was being overwhelmed with questions. "I'll talk to your father when he gets home and then we'll decide."

"Oh please let her go," Danny spoke up, giving his own opinion. "Anything to get her away from me, if only for a little while. In fact, see if they'll adopt her.

"Daniel," Mary chided. "Mind your own business."

"Okay," Danny didn't mind his mothers correction. He was too busy focusing on the handful of cookies he was trying to shove in his mouth before his mother noticed and made him stop, saying he would spoil his dinner.

After cramming two in each pocket, Danny slipped out of the kitchen.

"Don't think I didn't see you stuff those cookies in your pocket Daniel Reagan!" Mary called after him. "And you better not eat all of those, if you know what's good for you."

"But I'm hungry!" Danny called back, settling himself in front of the tv. Hoping to catch a few minutes of one of his favorite programs before his mom caught him ignoring his homework and focusing on the screen.

"Your grandma cooked a good meal for us today. And we'll eat just as soon as your dad gets home."

Danny had gotten maybe ten minutes into the television program and just finished licking the cookie crumbs from his fingers when he was interrupted.

"Danny! Erin!" Mary said frustrated after kicking into her children's backpacks that they so absentmindedly dropped in the middle of the floor without another thought.

"As for you young man, you know the rules. No tv until your homework's done unless you have permission."

"Now I want you to take your backpack up to your room and get your homework done."

"I can't wait till summer and I can watch tv instead of wasting my time doing stupid homework."

"Homework isn't stupid," Mary corrected. "But either way, it won't be long. Summer vacation is just around the corner."

"And it won't get here any sooner," Danny picked up his backpack and drug it up the stairs behind him.

"Erin do you have any homework?" Mary asked her daughter.

"No," Erin replied pulling her toys out of the downstairs toy box.

With Danny upstairs and Erin and Joe occupied with their toys, Mary returned to work in the nursery.

She had been working for maybe thirty minutes when she heard yelling and toys crashing against the wall and floor.

"Erin and Joseph Reagan! What is going on down here?" Mary returned down the stairs to find both kids yelling and having a shoving match.

"Joe took my baby stroller and rammed it into the wall," Erin said angrily.

"So what did you do to him?"

"I didn't start it," Erin was starting to get emotional.

"I don't care who started it," Mary silenced her. "I want to know what you did to him."

"She break my dump truck!" Joe interrupted, holding both pieces of his truck out to her.

"I'm sure Daddy can fix it," Mary didn't want to lose focus on what was important, but when it came to a three years old and a broken dump truck, she knew that was what most important to him. "But now I want to know what else happened?" Mary knew that the problem with the toys wasn't the only thing that brought about such an argument.

Both siblings remained silent and dropped their heads. Knowing that what they told her next is what would get them in trouble.

"I'm waiting you two?" Mary's voice sounded stern.

"I hit him," Erin mumbled.

"And what did you do?" Mart looked at Joe.

"I kick her."

"I'm very disappointed in you two," Mary started out lecturing, while the two stood sullenly in front of her. "You know you aren't supposed to fight each other. Daddy and I have told you several times."

"We're sorry mommy," Erin answered for both of them. Trying to appear meek enough to keep them out of trouble.

"I'm sure you are," Mary nodded. "But you are both going to do some extra chores for me and then your are going to your rooms for awhile."

Again, neither of the children said anything, and instead replied with a simple nod of the head.

"Now for starters, you can pick up all the toys you have scattered on the floor. And then Joe can come help me in the kitchen and Erin can take the clothes of the dryer and fold them."

Just as Erin and Joe got started on picking up the living room, Danny returned down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear at what he saw.

"You have no idea how amusing this is. You two in trouble instead of me. And I think I'm going to watch a little tv all to myself." He stretched out on the sofa. "No one arguing with me about watching kid stuff and trying to fight for the remote."

"Don't tease your bother and sister about being in trouble Danny," Mary chided.

"Why?" Danny didn't mean for it to sound sarcastic, rather his tone was a confusing one. "Erin does it to me."

"And she won't be doing it anymore," Mary warned her daughter. "Will you Erin?"

"No mom," Erin sighed.

"Oh and Danny, did you finish your homework?" Mary remembered.

"Sure did," Danny turned the tv on before flipping through the channels. He had just stretched his small eight year old frame out, and was glad that for one of the first times in a while, he had the opportunity to relax alone.

About 45 minutes later, Frank walked through the kitchen door, where he found Mary alone in the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" Frank was surprised to find the house so quiet.

"Erin and Joe are in trouble in their rooms, and Danny is watching tv."

"Danny's not in trouble?" Frank sounded surprised. Knowing it wasn't very often that Erin and Joe were in trouble and not Danny.

"No trouble at all," Mary started to unload the dishwasher so it would be ready for the dinner dishes. "Now go wash up and talk with Danny while I get dinner on the table."

"Yes Mam," he kissed her, before hurrying out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

Dinner was a hurried affair, both Frank and Mary busy with things around the house, solely centered on the nursery.

"Let's go get that crib put together son," Frank looked at Danny as he scooted his chair back from the table.

"What about me?" Joe looked up, never wanting to be left out on anything his father and brother did.

"You can come too," Frank had a feeling he was going to regret it, but not wanting to hurt the boys feelings, he ignored his better judgment.

"And Erin, your helping me with dinner dishes."

"Did you talk to Daddy yet?" Erin asked as she cleaned the table. "Can I stay at Sarah's Friday night?"

"We talked, and decided that if you can be good the rest of the week, then you may go."

"Thanks Mommy," Erin said beaming.

"Just remember, you aren't off to a very good start after that time out and chores you got today for misbehaving."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Erin said shyly. "It's just Joe made me so mad."

"And you made him mad. Just remember, it's a two-way street."

"What's that mean?" The six year old looked at her confused.

"Nevermind," Mary shook her head.

Danny was lying on his belly, his elbows propped up and his head leaning on the palms of his hands while he studied the instruction booklet that came with the new crib.

"Hand me a screwdriver Joe." Frank

Joe picked up one of the tools that was spread about the floor and handed it to his father.

"That's a wrench Joe," Danny picked up the correct tool before handing it to him.

"Uhh Joe," Frank coughed. "Why don't you go see if you can help mom with something?"

"But I want to help you."

"You'd help me more if you helped take care of mommy," Frank tried to put it in a manner his three year old would understand.

"Okay," Joe jumped up and ran out of the room. Knocking the only part of the crib that was standing down in his haste.

Frank sighed and picked up the crib wall. "Maybe we'd get done faster if you held the spring bottom up."

"But who's going to read the instructions?" Danny sat up.

"We're not going to read them," Frank implied.

"We're not?" Danny looked at him confused.

"I have done this before," Frank implied. "Three times in fact."

"I just hope it doesn't fall apart when mom lays the baby down."

Frank was kind of surprised his oldest son was showing concern for the baby, but he wasn't about to question a good thing.

"Nice of you have to so much confidence in me. And just so you know, it never fell apart when you or your siblings were laid in it."

"Good to know that if this detective thing doesn't pan out, you can always make a living putting baby cribs together." Danny teased.

"Again, thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Anything to help," Danny grinned. "So when can we go back to The NYPD gym?" It was obvious where the boys train of thought was.

"Not for awhile," Frank shook his head.

"Why not? Are you working a case?"

"Well yes, but with a new baby in the house, things are going to be busy around here and I can't leave all the work to Mom can I?"

"I guess not," Danny shrugged. "But I'll be home all summer with nothing fun to do."

"Maybe we can go a few times," Frank knew the boy had a point, and he had a feeling the summer was going to be exceptionally hard on the eight-year old.

"Hope so," Danny sighed, returning his attention to the job at hand.

A few minutes later, and Mary made her way into the nursery.

"Joe asleep?" Frank noticed she didn't have the three year old hanging on her arm like usual.

"Finally," Mary eased herself in the glider that had been set up in the corner of the room. "He's been active today and I'm tired."

"You better be getting to bed too," Frank nodded at Danny. "It's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

"Don't ruin the evening by saying that," Danny sighed standing.

"It'll be over soon," Frank wasn't sure of the exact date his children's school was let out for the summer, but he knew it couldn't be far in the distance.

"I'll be in to tuck you in soon," Mary promised.

"You don't have," Danny shook his head. "I can do it fine on my own." Danny made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

"Sounds like somebody's growing up," Frank winked at his wife.

"Oh I don't know," Mary smiled, thinking of her eldest. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of mischief from our boy."

"Your probably right," Frank was reminded of the boys record when it came to trouble.

Danny had already been sent to bed, but had convinced himself he wasn't tired, and kept his bedside lamp on so he could play his gameboy. He was careful to keep the volume low so he could listen for his parents and be prepared to turn the lamp off and hide his toy. His plan would have worked out fine had he not become engulfed in shooting alien starships so he could raise his score and he missed hearing his father in the hallway who noticed the light under the door. Danny was startled by the door to his bedroom being opened and he tried to counteract by rushing to hide the gameboy under his pillow.

"Daniel," Frank said sternly. "Your suppose to be asleep young man."

"But I'm not tired," Danny tried to make it sound as innocent as he could."

"Danny, you have to sleep. And sitting up with your gameboy isn't going to do it. Now hand it over." Frank held a hand out.

"When can I have it back?" Danny bedgrudgingly pulled it out from his pillow.

"Day after tomorrow," Frank responded. "Now go to bed," he ruffled the boys hair before turning the lamp off. "Goodnight."

"Night Dad," Danny rolled over, trying to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Mary's pregnancy was coming to an end, and in her opinion it was no too soon. Her emotions weren't nearly as out of whack as they had been, and she was being careful not to overdue after her trip to the E.R. The rest of the family had been a great help to her, but even that didn't keep the young mother from wanting to do things in her own home to care for her family. She was tired after making countless trips up and down the stairs with as large a load she was carrying in front of her, but she knew she couldn't let that stop her. Especially when you had three kids and soon to be a fourth, along with a husband, there was a never ending pile of laundry to carry up and down the stairs. Bending over was almost impossible, but again there were always things that needed to be picked up off the floor. She was able to still clean the toilet, but getting down on her hands and knees to scrub the bathtub was impossible and she found herself completely unable to do it. Unfortunately she had to find out the hard way that she was no longer capable of performing such a task.

It was a Friday afternoon, and she had just returned from picking up Danny from school when she started to clean the house. With Erin away at a sleepover, the house was quiet. Danny was in his room playing with his slot cars and Joe was downstairs watching his favorite show, that the rest of the family despised. But they figured that was to be expected when the current youngest Reagan was only three.

Mary had just finished all her downstairs dusting and the kitchen was clean and it was now time to move to the upstairs cleaning.

She started out cleaning the toilet and once that was completed she shifted to the bathtub. She was having trouble reaching across the tub to scrub it but she managed, and once she finished she started getting up.

"Mmm," Mary moaned as she tried pulling herself up.

After a second failed attempt, she knew there was nothing she could do alone and she needed help.

"Danny!" Mary called for her eldest, glad he was upstairs and able to hear her.

"Danny!" She called again, hoping that if she called him more than once so close together, he would understand the urgency in his voice.

"Yeah Mom," Danny slowly made his way down the hall.

"I need help son!" Mary felt squished.

Danny hadn't yet reached the bathroom, but when he heard his mothers strained voice, he picked up the pace.

Mary was still sitting on the bathroom rug. One arm resting on the edge of the tub and the other resting on the toilet lid when Danny came in.

"Mom!" Danny rushed over to her when he saw her. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"I'll be fine son," Mary assured him, trying to keep her angst from showing.

"I'm going to go call dad," Danny started to hurry out of the bathroom before Mary stopped him.

"No need to bother your father while he's working, I'm not hurt," she assured him.

"Are you sure?" Danny didn't sound as if he totally believed what she was saying.

"I'm sure," Mary smiled at him reassuringly. "I just need you to help me get up.

Do you think you can do that?"

"Mom," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"And right now, I'm very glad," she said while Danny took his place in front of her.

Danny latched a firm grip onto her arm and placed one foot a few feet from the other before putting all his weight on his front foot and heaved with all his might to get her out of her stuck position.

Mary wasn't sure how he did it, but her eight year old son somehow managed to get her lifted up high enough to take seat on the toilet lid.

"Can you get up now?" Danny hoped, placing a hand on her back.

"I don't know," Mary shook her head, her voice completely out of breath.

"Do you want to try or rest a little longer?"

"I think that would be best," Mary moaned again, placing a hand on her belly.

"Are you sure your okay?" Danny couldn't help but be concerned after her health scare just a week ago.

"I'm just tired," Mary managed a small smile, not wanting to frighten him.

"Maybe you should go lay down," Danny sounded worried.

"I'm fine son," Mary placed a loving hand on his cheek.

She was a bit dizzy once she stood and she placed a hand on Dannys shoulder and the other on the bathroom counter to help steady her.

"Come on, I'm taking you to lay down," Danny seriously. "Hold on to me and I'll get you there," Danny took her by the arm and led her into the bedroom.

"I can't Danny," Mary said reluctantly. "I have too much to do and I can't leave Joe alone for too long."

"I'll take care of Joe," Danny assured her.

"I'll rest," Mary smiled at him, knowing she needed to be careful. "But only for a few minutes. Thank you baby."

"Don't worry," Danny leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Closing the door behind him, Danny made his way down the stairs.

"Where's Mommy?" Joe asked once his brother took a seat next to him on the couch.

"She's not feeling good and is laying down."

"I go see her," Joe jumped up and started to take off in a run.

"No," Danny grabbed him. "Now Dads not here, so that leaves me in charge. Now pick up your toys. Mom was trying to clean the house."

"Your bossy when your in charge," Joe sneered.

"Somebody's got to do it and I'm the only one here," Danny started to look around the bottom floor for anything that was left undone.

"When are we going to eat?" Joe voiced his main concern.

"Later," Danny replied with one word.

"But I'm hungry now," Joe sounded desperate.

"Joe," Danny was getting annoyed.

"Is Mom going to make dinner?"

"I don't think so, no."

"We're all going to starve!" Joe whined dramatically.

"Dads coming home," Danny reminded him.

"We're all going to starve!" Joe repeatedly lametley.

Danny knew his brother was right. He hardly ever saw his father cook anything in the kitchen other than coffee. But he figured he had to say something that sounded reassuring. After all, with his mom upstairs resting, he was in charge, and it was his responsibility to ease his brothers concerns.

Pulling Danny from his train of thought was the phone ringing.

"Danny," Frank said just as his son answered the phone. "Tell your mom I'm going to be late."

"Uhh Dad," Danny started to say something, but stopped short.

"Yeah son," Frank was anxious to get off the phone and get back to work. But if his son needed to talk to him work could wait.

"Nothing," Danny decided that it would be best to leave things as is, not wanting to interrupt his work and make him rush home when he could take care his brother fine for a couple hours.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Frank said hanging up the phone so he could return to his caseload.

Danny was certain he could take care of things on his own while his father worked and his mother rested. Unfortunately, the only thing he wasn't certain of was what he was going to feed himself and his brother.

"Did you tell Dad to come home?" Joe asked hopeful.

"He said had to work late tonight," Danny informed him.

"But did you tell him about mom and us needing him?" The youngest Reagan whined.

"No Joe, and I can take care of us."

"We're all going to starve!"

XXXXXXXX

Danny returned some time later to check on his mother, where he found her fast asleep. Taking the throw blanket that was draped over the lounge chair in the corner of the bedroom, Danny carefully placed it over his mother. After slipping silently out the door and down the stairs Danny was shocked to find his little brother drawing on the wall.

"Joseph Connor Reagan!" Danny came up behind, before landing a swat to his backside.

"You can't spank me!" Joe huffed, crossing his arms in front if his chest poutingly.

"I'm in charge," Danny was taking his role as big brother seriously. "And your just lucky Dads not here, or you'd be getting more than a swat. You know better than to draw on the walls of the new house. Now clean it up. I'm going to go find us something to eat," Danny ordered before making his way into the kitchen.

Danny stood in front of the open pantry for several minutes trying to determine what he was going to feed himself and his brother. He was hungry, but he had never cooked a meal in his entire eight years. He had to admit he wasn't very hungry. But with all his brothers complaints, it was obvious he was. Not finding anything in the pantry, Danny turned to the refrigerator. There was plenty of sandwich stuff available and Danny was quick to settle on something easy like ham and cheese sandwiches with macaroni and cheese if he could find a box of it in the pantry and not burn the house down in the process of using the stove. He wasn't too worried, he had used it before. But it was only when his mother or grandmother was near. To his surprise, he didn't have any problems and he soon had dinner on the kitchen table.

"Let's go Joe, time to get ready for bed," Danny started to usher his brother up the stairs, just as soon as they finished eating.

"But I have to take a bath," Joe protested.

"I know," Danny nodded, turning the light on in the bathroom before getting the water running.

"You've never given me a bath before," Joe looked at his brother wide-eyed.

"Yeah, well, I give myself a bath, so I'm pretty sure I can handle you." Danny helped him pull his shirt over his head.

Danny left him alone for awhile, while he went in to check on his still sleeping mother and to find some pajamas in his brothers room. He had no idea what drawer his brothers clothes were in, but after a while he managed to find everything he needed.

By the time Danny returned, Joe was standing on the bathroom rug his towel rapped snugly around him.

"Put your pajamas on, while I get your toothbrush ready," Danny handed him his clothes.

It was literally only a mintue before Joe was dressed and had his teeth brushed. In a hurry to do something much funner than hygiene practices.

"Now let's go watch a movie," Joe urged, trying to rush his brother down the stairs.

"Not tonight Joe."

"But we always watch a movie on Fridays," Joe complained.

"Tonight's different Joe, Dads not here and I still need to wash the dishes we got dirty.

"Danny," Joe whined loudly.

"Joe," Danny sighed, sounding tired.

"Just for a little while," Joe tried a different tactic and made his tone of voice sound meekly.

"Fine," Danny gave in. "You can watch while I wash the dishes," he compromised.

"But I want you to watch it with me." Making it obvious the little boy didn't like that sort of compromise.

Danny thought about it for a few minutes but finally relented. "You can start it, and then I'll come watch it after I finish the dishes."

"I go turn it on," Joe ran off, agreeing with his brothers plan.

Danny stood over the kitchen sink his hands in the warm dishwater. They didn't get that many dishes dirty, and for that Danny was grateful. He was glad Erin wasn't there to cause him trouble and argue with him about everything he said that needed to be done. It was easier with Joe. He was three and looked up to his brother, naturally thinking that everything he said was law.

Danny knew it was going to be a challenge getting Joe to go to bed at a reasonable hour without any of their parents home. But after bribing him by saying he could play slot cars with him the following day, Joe reluctantly agreed to go to bed. Just as Danny had expected, Joe was tired and he fell asleep rather quickly once he got him settled.

XXXXXXXX

It was after midnight, but the time Frank came in. The house was dark and quiet aside from the noise from the tv, but Frank really wasn't surprised, figuring that Mary had decided to wait up for him and was spending a little time relaxing and catching up on some of the shows she enjoyed watching. He was taken by surprise when instead of finding his wife stretched out on the couch, it was his eight year old watching a Late night movie.

"Danny, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you," Danny sat up.

"Where's your Mom?" Frank was starting to get worried, knowing that in no way would his wife allow him to be up at this hour even if it was a weekend.

"In bed, she got dizzy again not long after she picked me up from school and she couldn't get up off the floor when she was cleaning," Danny enlightened him of the events that led up to his mother going to bed so early.

"Did Grandma come?" Frank observed the house was still standing and it was clean.

"I didn't call her," Danny shook his head. "I knew I could handle things for a couple hours."

"Sometimes you really amaze me boy," Frank ran a hand through his hair, in complete and utter surprise still showing on his face. "Now let's get my responsible to bed."

"You know it's been two whole days since I've been in trouble," Danny pointed out as the two made their way up the stairs.

"I've noticed," Frank sounded shocked.

"I just hope Mom gets back to normal soon. Because I can't handle being good for too long."

"I've noticed that too."

"Enjoy it," was all Danny could think to say. "Bcause as soon as mom has that baby I'm breaking hell wide open."

"Thanks for the warning," Frank figured he'd aught to correct the boy for his choice of words and warn him of the discipline he'd receive. Unfortunately, for once Frank couldn't come up with anything new to say. For he knew the boy could guess.

"Come to think, due to health reasons, I may not wait. I don't think I can handle the stress." Danny second guessed his original statement.

"Well if it's your health your worried about, I'd suggest keeping that bad behavior you speak so highly of on the down low. Because if you stress your mother out so close to her time. I can promise you won't sit for a week."

"Now why do you have to go and ruin it like that." Danny wasn't at all put out by his fathers words.

And that's what worried Frank the most.

Hope you all enjoyed the update, Jamie will be born on the next chapter...Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews...JusticeStandsTRUE


End file.
